Whats your Fantasy?
by Takersgurl35
Summary: When Mark Calaway runs into to Josie while shopping , he finds out she offers lessons in female sexuality, Mark decided he wants lessons on what makes a woman tick sexually, and the reluctant business woman strikes a deal with him. Undertaker, OC Complet
1. Chapter 1

_Josie Shelton- twenty-nine runs a business that caters to women, she does home party's for women that sell sex toys and teach women to be responsible for their own sexual happiness, thriving business._

_Single, educated woman that gives good advice, but her own sex life is down the tubes._

_Mark Calaway- retired wrestler, shopping in a adult toy shop for his girlfriend when he runs into Josie._

_Summary. When Mark Calaway runs into to Josie while shopping for his demanding girlfriend, he finds out she offers lessons in female sexuality, Mark decided he wants lessons on what makes a woman tick sexually, and the reluctant business woman strikes a deal with him._

_Okay guys new story..mature themes and all that...hope you like._

* * *

Josie sat listening to the women cackle on about all the model sex toys she had spread on the table, they had already had the group discussion, like with all her home party's tickets were passed out at the beginning of the party, numbers had been called and everybody wonsome kind of party prize and one lucky winner had went away with the Silver bullet, the newest vibrator on the market.

Everyone went away with a life like model of the male penis or dildo, it was for practice, homework some might call it.

Five years ago when Josie had been practicing in her chosen field of family and marriage therapy, she had a masters in family and marriage counseling and psychology, the one reoccurring theme she heard was complaints from women about not enjoying sex and not having orgasms , the idea for Female Fantasy , her business had been born, over beers with several friends, she had been explaining to a group of colleagues how there needed to be parties for sex wares such as there were Tupperware partys or make up partys so women could be educated on how to take care of them selves sexually and educate the men in their lives on what felt good to them.

The next day Josie had got the ball rolling so to speak and five years later her business was a success, she could barely keep up, and she had two other therapists that hosted the partys as well as herself.

As well as selling sex toys which she took orders for, she brought brochures so women could order to their hearts delight, she also dispensed advice on how to educate your man if you had one, and how to take care of yourself if you didn't, discussions ranged from how to stimulate yourself to multiple orgasms to the right technique to give a mind blowing, blow job.

Josie loved her work, she loved what she did, she loved talking to women helping them to find there sexuality, there was only one problem, she had no sex life of her own, her one long term relationship, Philip had walked out on her two years ago for some cheerleader for the Houston Texans, she had been upset, well because she wasn't that devastated, she had been in a relationship with the man for a year and barely blinked a eye when he walked away with some bimbo, the sex had sucked ass, and she had been relieved if anything.

Josie was limited in her range of sexual experience , she had lost her virginity in collage to her then boyfriend, then there had been the leap to Philip years later.

But Josie didn't feel she had to have unlimited experience to help people, she walked away with a good feeling knowing she was opening womens minds up to try new things and to educate them on taking there own bodies under control instead of depending on men for there sexual pleasure.

Josie owned a few vibrators herself, cause she sure as hell didn't have a man, but here lately, even her vibrators held no appeal for her, she knew she was bored, but she wasn't into casual sex, so she sat waiting for a relationship to fall in her lap, so far that hadn't happened.

"Josie, theres so much here to look at, we're probably going to order one of everything."

Josie smiled at her client, Mandy Hunter was the lady who booked the party, she was waving one of the catalogs around."Well good, try a little of everything." Josie said grinning.

Another middle aged lady came up to Josie. "Okay, I been reading the pamphlet on giving the perfect blow job, should I practice first." the blond asked holding up the realistic looking party favor everyone had got.

Josie smiled. "Sure, but remembered men aren't that picky, practice on your man, he wont mind." All the women laughed and Josie smiled. It was nice to see women talking about sex without being ashamed, that was one of the reasons she started this business, so women could freely discuss their issues without being embarrassed.

They all sat down and had snacks and refreshments and Josie fielded questions about sex. Josie was entirely comfortable talking about sex with other women, men were a different story, but she catered to only women in her business, so that wasn't a problem.

* * *

Josie rushed into Eden's Pleasure Palace. Joe Donnelly ran the place, it was sex toy and lingerie shop that catered to women. Joe placed her orders for her, he got a discount on merchandise the more he ordered, so her orders helped him out and he passed on the discount to her, it was win win situation, he also let her leave her business cards up front advertising her party's, a lot of her business clients came from here.

Joe spotted her and waved, he was helping a client in the back. She looked around a few women shopping and one guy, that was about the norm for here, more women shopped, but you got a the stray boyfriend or husband in once in a while.

* * *

Mark grumbled to himself, he had been retired for six months, he should be out playing cards, having a few beers, no, he was shopping for a vibrator for his pain in the ass girlfriend, well girlfriend was a loose word for Michelle, while she still worked and traveled with the WWE, he stayed at home and relaxed now.

He figured he had earned it, he only saw her occasionally, but she had been complaining lately that their sex life was boring, that he was boring, she had told him to find her a vibrator or a toy to spice up their sex life, it really stuck in his craw, hell he never had no complaints before, he had a huge ass dick, he knew he did.

It wasn't rocket science, you got a woman wet, kissed and sucked on em a bit, stick the big boy in, make their eyes roll back in their head, pretty simple stuff, but no Michelle had to rock the boat, she was really hurting his ego, she called him old and boring, hell he was only forty three hardly ancient, and boring, no one had complained before.

Michelle was young, maybe younger guys had been doing different stuff to her, now he was stuck in this place trying to figure out what the hell to buy, he looked up and seen a ball gag and grinned, now that would be perfect for Michelle, he could shove that in her mouth so he wouldn't have to listen to her talk, yeah and maybe the handcuffs, those had possibility's.

Mark sighed, he hated feeling like this, like he was failing somewhere, he wasn't in love with Michelle, at least he didn't think he was, but she was cute and he figured maybe eventually he could settle down with her have a few kids, but not if she found him boring, he continued to look hoping something came to him soon.

* * *

Joe came over smiling. "Hey Josie, your order is in the back, I'll go get it, got any new orders for me to fill?"

"Hey Joe, sure do." She said handing him the invoice.

He took it. "I'll send this off as soon as I get your stuff from the back, it should be here in two weeks."

Josie nodded as Joe walked off to get her stuff, she turned around watched the big man that was shopping , damn but he was big, tattoo sleeves on his arms and long thick auburn hair tucked under a baseball cap, that was the kind of man that gave you wet dreams for years to come, Josie shook her head, she didn't usually drool over men, she must be getting desperate. It had been over two years since she had sex, she wondered if she would start to lose her mind or something, she turned back around and tried not to look at the man, who was causing her to rethink her vibrators.

Joe came back and handed her a big box. "Okay here ya go." he said.

She handed Joe her credit card and paid for her order. "So you had any dates?"

Josie sighed. "No."

Joe was her friend but he bugged her asking her the same thing every time she came in.

"Josie." he said handing her back her credit card." There is more to life than work, you're great girl, you should be dating."

Josie sighed and blew a honey brown lock out of her face. "Joe nobody asks me out, I'm dead as far as men concerned, they don't notice me."

Joe found that hard to believe, she was a pretty girl, she had honey brown hair, with big brown eyes., she wasn't to thin, she had a nice curvy body and freckles sprinkled liberally across her nose. "I could set you up, you know, I know plenty of guys."

Josie shook her head. "No thanks, look I gotta run."

Josie turned around and moved forward running into Mr. Tattoo, the box in her hand went tumbling and vibrators exploded from the box going everywhere.

Josie knew she was going to die on the spot, she dropped and started grabbing them as fast as she could shoving them back in the box.

"Let me help." A deep rumbling voice said. Josie chanced a peek up at the big man, Oh God he was even more devastating up close, those green eyes and beard and goatee, the firm lips, shit, she thought.

Mark bent to help the little girl highly amused, what in the world, did this girl need with a boxful of vibrators. "Here honey."

Josie turned even redder and snatched the neon purple vibrator from his hands. Mark chuckled and she could swear it traveled start to her sweet spot so to speak. "Quite a party you're going to have."

Josie looked up and saw the amusement in his deep green eyes, she snatched the silver bullet from his big hands and got up lifting the box. Mark grinned, she was red as fire, for someone buying a whole box of vibrators, she sure did embarrass easily.

Josie was totally flustered and rushed out of the store in a huff, Mark watched her fine ass walking away in those tight black slacks she was wearing, God she was tasty looking, he hadn't felt like this in a while and his boy was wearing his head, ready to go. He looked at the clerk and threw the vibrator on the counter and handed him his credit card. "Thats a fine looking little girl."

Joe smiled, he recognized the man, he loved wrestling. "yeah she is, sweet girl too, here's her business card."

Mark took it curious and his eyes got wide, she taught women about their sexuality, had partys, his wheels started turning, then surely she would know what would make a woman happy in the bedroom.

It was a sign, he pocketed the card and took the his credit cardback from Joe. "She's legit right, thats not a escort service is it?"

Joe scoffed. "Josie now way, she a Psychologist , she helps people with real problems, she 's great." He looked at the big man, this was just what Josie needed.

Mark nodded and a smiled spread across his face, it was sign, that little lady was going to help him keep Michelle happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the awesome reviews..Updates on this one will be a bit slower, as I am not ahead on this one yet, cause I'm still working on the other.**

* * *

Josie sat down in her office and took a deep breath, it had been a busy three days, she had three partys in three days, lucky for her, her two colleagues Sammy and Jenn handled all the partys on weekends, it was Thursday, tomorrow she could rest, weekends was reserved for her down time.

She still ran a office, even though Female Fantasies took up most of her time. She had always loved counseling couples and sometimes families, she liked helping people. She had a few regular clients she seen, then when they eventually moved on she would take on a few more.

She just kept the fact from her mother that she still did marriage counseling. Her mother had went nuts when she became a marriage counselor, Margery Donahue was a very vocal feminist, who was constantly writing books and doing speaking engagements on women giving up marriage and taking care of themselves, she was pretty famous, she spoke out against marriage and thought it should be banned, it had really stuck in her craw that her daughter was a marriage counselor.

Margery was much happier when she started Female Fantasies, it fell more in line with her mother's way of thinking, even though her mother traveled so much, she still called regularly to make sure her daughter wasn't falling into any bad habits, like marriage.

Josie sighed, even if she ever found a man, there would be hell to pay, if she ever felt like getting married.

Josie didn't think that would be a problem, she really didn't think to much of marriage, not for her anyway, she agreed with her mother, she didn't want to be under any mans thumb.

"Hey girly."

Josie looked up and smiled at one her business parters, Samantha Wells, or Sammy, she was short with straight black hair and blue eyes and happily married and always trying to set Josie up with random men. "Hey Sammy, you haven't left for the day?"

"I'm about too, but you have a appointment waiting out here." She said with a bit of a smirk on her face.

Josie eyed her friend. "I don't have any appointment for the day, in fact I'm heading home."

"Girl, you definitely want to have this appointment and then when you're done , call me." She said and stood back to make room of for whoever it was to come in.

Josie turned red and looked at the big man. "You..." was the only thing she managed to get out.

Mark grinned, yeah she was as cute as he remembered. "Yeah me, nice to see you again." he said parking his big frame in the chair in front of her desk.

Josie just sat there staring at him, God he was gorgeous. "

Sammy giggled from the doorway. "Call me girly, thats a order." She said and shut the door.

Josie looked at the man, she was getting a hot flash from sitting so close to him, she shifted in her seat. "So, what can I do for you?"

Mark smirked, she could do a hell of a lot for him, but he forced himself to focus on the matter at hand, he was a man with a mission. "I need to see you professionally."

Josie shook her head. "I don't do men." She replied, the reddened at how that sounded. "I mean.." She started sounding flustered. Mark cut her off smiling. "I know what you mean, but just hear me out before you say no."

Josie watched the big man, she loved the easy going smile on his face. "Okay." She said cautiously.

"I been seeing this girl six months or so, well a problem has come up, she has been uhh well complaining about my performance in the bedroom, well you specialize in what women want, I was hoping you could sort of tutor me ya know, I mean you should know better than anyone what makes women tick." Mark said leaning forward in the chair.

Josie felt for the man, not to many guys would admit they had a problem, and he was , looking for help, his girlfriend was a lucky women, she couldn't help but think. "Mr..."

Mark smiled again. "Mark Calaway, call me Mark."

"Well Mark..I think you probably need to see a physician, a lot of men your age start experiencing erectile dysfunction..."

The smile suddenly left Mark''s face. "Hey my equipment is working just fine, thats not the problem, she just says I'm not good in bed, boring, I never had no complaints before, but you teaching women about themselves and how to well you know, I figured you could give me lessons, you know, come over and explain to me how to make a woman happy in the bedroom what they really want, I'm figuring on marrying Michelle someday, I want kids at some point, I want to be able to make her happy."

Josie sighed, this guy just seemed so sweet, imagine asking for help in the sex department just to make his girlfriend happy. "Mark, you seem like a real nice guy, but really I don't do those kind of lessons for men."

Mark grinned. "Please?"

Josie had to look away he had a killer smile and it was making her horny, course these days it didn't take much to make her horny.

"Money is no object." He said trying to persuade her.

"Mark, I don't need money, I have plenty." She said looking back up at him, God he was built, his arms were so big.

"C'mom, I'm begging here, I really need your help, pretty please." He said making puppy eyes at her.

Josie laughed and shook her head, he was too cute, she was beginning to hate his girlfriend. Then her mind started turning, he was pretty manly, he was a real guy, probably did lots of guy stuff. "I'll make a trade with you." She said suddenly.

Mark leaned forward and his eyes went to her ample cleavage, under the red blouse. "What kind of trade beautiful." He said grinning wolfishly at her.

Josie blushed but refused to break eye contact, her mother would never let a man intimidate her. "I have a problem of my own, men."

Mark frowned. "What kind of problem?"

Josie sighed. "I cant get a man to date me twice, when I do date, they always seem nice, but they just don't seem interested in me, I don't know what I'm doing wrong, they never call back, my two relationships I had went straight down the toilet, both guys said I was no fun, I need you know what a guy likes, what do they want from a woman, I mean besides sex, that I can handle. Do you like sports, I don't know a thing about sports, can you teach me about football , I know some about baseball and well to be more interesting to guys?"

Mark was floored, she seemed so together, he couldn't believe this pretty girl, couldn't get a man, looks like they both needed each other. "It's a deal, now lets work out the details."

Josie nodded. "I have off Saturdays and Sundays. "Saturdays evening can be your lesson, we'll do them at your place, Sunday evening is my lessons, we can do them at my place, is that okay with you?"

Mark nodded eagerly, the thought of Josie talking about sex with him was making him hard as hell, but he tried to focus, this was for Michelle, he wanted to make her happy, she was the women he decided on, it was done, now he just had to make her fall in love with him. "Thats fine with me, so I'll see you on Saturday, what time?"

"Is five okay?" She asked watching his big arms with fascination.

"Thats great." Mark said, he knew she was staring at him, he grinned, she was kinda cute.

"So Mark what do you do for a living?" She asked.

"I'm retired, I was a professional wrestler." He said.

"Oh My God, really?" She asked looking intrigued. Mark nodded, "You watch?"

"Oh no, no way. My mother would have never let me watch that , its a barbaric male ritual, that encourages their forced dominance over women." She said.

"huh?" He said looking confused.

"Uhh my mother is a very vocal feminist, wrestling, football, anything like that is out, she don't even believe in marriage." She said.

Mark frowned, what must growing up in that environment have done to this girl. "You and her get along?"

Josie nodded. "Oh sure Margery and I are great friends, shes right marriage is archaic, women don't need men to take care of them anymore, so marriage is really outdated, however I would like to be in a stable mutually respectful relationship."

Mark just shook his head, some people shouldn't be allowed to have kids, her mother had took a perfectly lovely girl and turned her into some poster for feminism. "So during my lessons will you show me some wrestling DVD's I have to admit I'm intrigued."

Mark smiled. "Sure, I'm going to give you a real education, a guy likes a woman who can share his interests."

Josie smiled this might just work out great, except she was going to have to talk about sex in front of him, well she had two days to get used to it.

Mark stood. "Thank you so much Josie, it means a lot to me, I can call you Josie, cant I ?"

Josie smiled. " Yes of course, can you write me down the directions to your home, and then Saturday I will write mine down for you."

Mark stood and took the pad and pen she handed him and wrote down the directions and handed it back to her. He noticed the way her hair fell forward over her shoulder and brushed the curve of her cheek, she really was beautiful, he still couldn't believe she didn't have a boy friend.

Josie took the pad and pen back and noticed him watching her, a blush stained her cheeks, he was so good looking, he had a strange effect on her.

Mark reached and took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Thank you again Josie, I'll see you soon."

Josie smiled and nodded and then he was gone, she sank back in her chair, how in the world was she going to discuss sex with that man, she would be a bundle of nerves, she shook her head, she could do it. She would have too.

* * *

Josie had just stepped out of the bathtub when her phone rang. She grabbed her phone and she wrapped a towel around her body. "Hello."

"Girly, I told you to call me, who is he, where did you meet him and what did he want?"

Josie smiled and walked in her bedroom and sat down on the bed. "Mark Calaway, professional wrestler, I ran in to him literally at the Joe's and dropped a box of vibrators all over the floor, talk about embarrassing, and he has had some complaints in the bedroom from his girlfriend about sex, he wants me to give him some lessons on what a woman wants, he wants to marry her and he wants to make her happy."

"Girl, he is yummy, thank god he is not married yet, that leaves the way clear for you." Sammy said.

Josie laid back on the bed. "Hello, he is in love with someone else, besides can you see the look on Margery's face if I started dating a wrestler, she would go ballistic."

Sammy sighed. "Number one, did he say he was in love with this girlfriend?"

"Well no.."

"Okay number two, you're twenty nine years old, you don't need your mothers permission about who you date or sleep with." Sammy said.

"Yeah I know, you're right, but she can be so dramatic, its not worth it to piss her off." Josie said.

Sammy loved her friend, but she really needed to live her own life and stop letting her mother mold her into a younger version of herself. "Girl cut those apron strings, now before its too late."

"I know, you're right, but not about Mark, he's taken, I'm just going to help him out and he going to help me learn to attract men, he is going to teach me how men think."

Sammy grinned, this was perfect, maybe she wouldn't even have to push Josie, maybe things would work out on their own, she hoped so. "Okay , I'll see you tomorrow, get some rest."

Josie smiled and closed her phone, she closed her eyes, she was tired, too tired to get up and fix something to eat, he thoughts stayed to Mark, he was so big and sexy, she could never attract a man like that, she could just imagine how beautiful his girlfriend must be.

Josie finally got up, she needed to keep thoughts like that from her mind, it wasn't him, she just needed some relief, maybe she would pull out one of her vibrators at bedtime, however that thought held no interest, her thoughts kept going back to those intense green eyes and that easy going smile.

Josie figured it was just a huge case of lust, she would have to keep that in check, or it would cause nothing but trouble.

* * *

Josie juggled her briefcase , a box of vibrators and a mocha frappachino as she walked in her office, it had been a long day, she had three partys today and she just thanked heaven it was Friday, she was going home and taking a hot bath and watching movies for the rest of the night. Josie settled her coffee on the edge of her desk and then set her new orders down, she would drop them off on the way home.

Josie started pulling out the brochures she would need for Mark, she went through all of them and pulled out a handful that she was sure he would find helpful, she went under her cabinet and pulled out several education videos that showed a man how a woman liked to be touched and caressed.

Then she pulled out several models of the penis and Vagina, good grief,she hoped she could do this without bursting into flames, at least she had tonight to relax, before she had to deal with him.

She packed all the stuff up and then her phone rang. "Shoot."

She grabbed her phone and flipped it open. "Hello."

"Sis, you're killing me, you wont take her phone calls so she is focusing on me, this is not right."

Josie smiled. "Hey Ana."

"Don't hey me little sis, your mother is driving me banana's , she calls me at least twice a week, telling me how I'm ruining my life and hers, can you call her make up a problem , so she can fix you for a while." Ana said.

Josie sat down at her desk. Ana was three years older than her, and was a child psychologist . Successful, beautiful and single, she lived across the country in Virgina. "What is the problem now?"

Ana sighed. "I'm seeing a baseball player, she went nuts, I mean for God sake, its not like he plays football, she is sure he is going to turn me into a dependent, submissive wimp, I swear that woman, she makes me nuts, I'm trying to stop smoking, but I cant, sis, I'm going to lose it, call her, so she'll leave me alone."

Josie knew her sister had been dating Ben for a while. "Are you and Ben serious?"

Ana sighed. "Josie, you have to promise me something, you wont tell Margery what I'm about to tell you?"

"I wont, you can trust me." Josie said, they always kept the really bad secrets from Margery, like the time Josie had played baseball for the whole summer back behind the school, Ana had covered for her, saying that Josie was meditating about world peace, and couldn't be bothered.

Margery had been so pleased she had let her have a extra helping of dessert, every night she was home, which wasn't much, she was always on book tours or doing lectures, the girls had been raised by a lovely woman, their housekeeper, who still worked for Margery.

"Ben and I got married a month ago."

Josie almost dropped the phone. "Ana what the heck was you thinking, I mean marriage is not for you or me, we don't need a man to take care of us, you have plenty of money, what is wrong with you?"

"Oh my God, Josie, you sound just like her, stop, you're scaring me." Ana said.

Josie didn't mean to, she didn't think marriage should be banned like her mother, she just thought more enlightened people like her and her sister, knew better, she did do marriage counseling, but she still knew it was too archaic for her, no marriage was not in the cards, a free thinking enlightened relationship, was what she was looking for, she would even put up with sports if he liked to watch, she didn't think she wanted children, she liked children, but her childhood was so weird, her parents were never home, she would only have kids if she could devote herself to them and she loved her career, she didn't want to give that up.

"Have you told daddy?"

Ana sighed. "Who can find him, he is in the jungles of Borneo studying the indigenous people or something, Margery hasn't heard from him in months, not that she cares."

Josie sighed, her family was weird alright, her parents had been together for thirty five years, but her mother refused to marry, to be under any mans thumb, their dad accepted that, he was a well known Anthropologist that stayed gone most of the time anyway, he hadn't been around much anyway either growing up, but when he was he, was kind, he always had hugs and kisses for them when he was at home, he would tuck them in bed, and tell them of far off places and wonderful stories. Margery had encouraged them to call him Frank instead of daddy but he always told them to call him daddy and they did.

Josie loved her dad more than anything, probably because he was actually a good daddy when he was around, he treated them like children, where as Margery had always seen them as future solders for her cause.

She didn't understand Margery's and daddy's relationship, but it seemed to work, daddy loved her, she was sure Margery loved him, they were always glad to see each other when they did get together, Josie shook her head, was it any wonder her and Ana were so relationship retarded.

"I'm sorry Ana, I want you to be happy, and if marriage makes you happy, then I'm happy for you."

"Thanks sis, I knew I could count on you, I love you, call Margery okay?"

"I love you too." She said and got off the phone, she started to dial her mothers number but then stopped, she needed a good nights sleep, then she would call her, she had enough on her mind thinking about Mark and how his lessons would go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews..Please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Josie stood in front of the huge house, man this was nice she thought. Mark really had a great place and she could see stables from the driveway, he had a huge garage, he must have a lot of cars, she took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. The door swung open a moment later and Josie caught her breath, he looked even better than last time she saw him, he had on jeans that fit him rather snugly,my God his thighs were fine, and a muscle shirt showing off those beautiful massive arms of his. "Hey Josie, c'mon in." He said smiling down at her.

"Hey Mark." She said bringing in the big bag of stuff she head brought for his lesson.

Mark looked her over as she walked past him, she had on jeans and a pink tank top, she looked beautiful. "Would you like something to drink?" He asked as he led her to the den. "Sure tea would be great, if you have it."

Mark nodded. "I figured we could work in here, is that okay with you?  
Josie nodded. "Sure, I'll just get things set up and you can ask me any questions you have, then I brought some brochures and visuals for you, we'll just play it by ear, feel free to ask any questions."

Mark nodded and went to get her tea. Josie figured as long as she stayed professional, everything would be okay, she could do this, She pulled out the brochures and the models and sat down to wait for him.

Mark came back in and stopped. "Its a pussy."

Josie turned red and buried her face in her hands, what had she got herself into. "Umm theres a proper name for that, and thats not it." She said lifting her head.

Mark grinned and sat down beside her handing her the tea. "Yeah, I'm not stupid, its a vagina, but hell how much of a turn on would it be for me to ask my woman, if she wants me to stick my penis in her vagina, I mean c'mon, baby I wannna sick this big cock in your hot little pussy sound much better."

Josie's face got so red, Mark thought she was going to explode, he figured he better tone it down, after all he needed her help.

"Sorry, I can be kinda plain spoken, I hope I didn't offend you." He said trying his best to look contrite.

Josie took a big gulp of the cold tea, no he hadn't offended her, he had turned her on, if Philip had ever said that to her maybe they would still be together. "No, its fine, I mean I need to know what you're doing in the bedroom so I can give you advice, sex talk turns some women on, so if it works for you, I wouldn't discourage it."

Mark nodded. "I don't think it does much for Michelle, so I guess I should just take whatever advice you give me."

Josie took another drink of the tea and set it down. "Do you know the most important sex organ on a woman?"

"Yeah , her Vagina." he said smirking at her.

Josie shook her head. "For a women its starts in her head, he brain, men are stimulated directly through sexual stimulation or from looking at a woman and thinking about sex with her, for a woman its more complected, you have to stimulate her mind if you want her body."

Mark looked interested. "How so?"

Well with a woman, its starts way before sex ever happens, maybe even all day long, when a man touches his girls hand, holds her hand, rubs her back, those little kisses he gives her throughout the day, his hand on the small of her back, just taking her hand and rubbing his finger over her palm , is all sexually stimulating for a woman, if you're doing that throughout the day, more than likely sex is going to be explosive once you get to the bedroom.

Mark had honestly never thought about that, when he was ready for sex, he usually pounced and just went with whatever he felt like doing, it ended good for him and the woman, but he had to admit, Michelle was different, maybe she needed more romancing.

Josie seen the skeptical look on his face. "Don't you believe me?"

"Well you're the expert, I'm not doubting ya, it just seems like a lot of work to keep a woman going all day like that and I really don't see how that would get someone turned on, but if you say so."

Josie shook her head typical man. "Give me your hand."

Mark raised a brow at her. Josie sighed. "I'm not going to bite you, give it here."

Mark gave her his hand, wondering what she was up to, he looked at her in surprise, her hand was warm and it sent tingles down his arm. "Now close your eyes and relax."

Mark gave her a look but did as she asked. He shivered as her fingers traced light patterns over the back of his hand, then up his arm, then back down, she turned his hand over and her fingers ran over his palm and over each finger, his breathing became rapid and he knew what was happening, he was getting turned on as hell, what the fuck , he thought.

Josie herself was not unaffected, it had been a dumb idea, but the feel of his warm skin under her roving fingers was turning her on, she wanted to lift his hand to her lips and taste him, but she finally dropped his hand.

Mark's eyes opened and his gaze caught hers, she was as turned on as he was, he could see that right away, this girl was dangerous. "Wow."

Josie suddenly smiled. "See I told you."

Mark nodded. "Point taken, lots of touching, I think I can handle that."

"Women need lots of touching and not just sexual, its a proven fact, just touching a woman randomly through out the day, builds the emotional bond that they need, makes sex ten times more exciting"

"So women need the emotions behind sex, to have good sex?" Mark asked actually very interested in learning what made a woman tick.

"Well for most women, but not always, a woman can enjoy causal sex, but it will always be better if its with someone she cares about," She said.

They spent the next hour going over some of the brochures she had brought, Mark actually surprised his self by taking it seriously even with the models sitting on the table, which he couldn't stop thinking about , there were there and hell, looking at them made him think about sex, especially with Josie sitting right next to him looking so pretty.

Josie went over different ways to bond with Michelle emotionally, so that sex would be better because she felt like Mark really cared about her, not just sex. Their two hours were up before Mark knew it. Josie gathered her things up and packed it up in the bag. "So do I get homework?" He teased.

"Well only if Michelle is going to be here for you to practice on."

He shook his head. "It will be weeks before I see her."

"Okay then, just keet the brochures and keep refreshing yourself, next week, we'll work on kissing techniques." She said picking up the bag.

"You got brochures for that too?" He asked standing.

Josie shook her head. "Yeah and DVD'S, so I'll see you tomorrow at my place."

Mark nodded and followed her to the door. "Okay then see you tomorrow." She said as he opened the door.

Mark took her hand and brought it his lips, causing her to gasp at the contact, her eyes widened, her skin tingled from the contact.

He lowered her hand from his lips but kept her hand in his rubbing his thumb over her knuckle, Oh yeah, the silver bullet was coming out tonight. "So how am I doing, with the touching thing?" He asked.

Josie gazed up in his green yes mesmerized, this man had put a spell on her. "A damn fine job." She said in almost a whisper. Mark grinned and let her hand go. "See you tomorrow."

Josie nodded and turned and fled to the shelter of her car, she slammed the door and sat there for a moment, her whole body was humming with desire, she wanted the man bad, but she had to resist, he had a girlfriend, she kept telling herself as she started the car.

* * *

Sunday afternoon found Josie in her bedroom changing clothes once again, she knew she was in big trouble, why was Mark affecting her this way, maybe she should just have sex with him and get it out of her system. Josie shook her head. "Dumb idea, girl."

She looked in the mirror, jeans and a blue sweater, form fitting sweater that accentuated her nice size breasts, she shrugged and went down stairs into her living room, he should be here any minute.

Mark sat in his truck and looked at her house, it was nice, in a nice neighborhood, he was trying to get his libido under control, it was just lust, he had made up his mind months ago, Michelle was the woman for him, they were a perfect fit really, they both liked sports, both wrestlers, both loved boxing, they loved the outdoors, horseback riding, they were a perfect match, except for sex.

Michelle just didn't seem to be clicking with him in the bedroom, hell anytime he got a piece of ass, it was good to him, so he didn't know what the problem was, he had to fight this attraction to Josie, it could ruin everything, the two of them had nothing in common, then her whole viewpoint about marriage, she didn't want to get married she didn't believe in it for herself, nope he had to fight this, lust thats all it was.

Mark got out of his truck and grabbed the bag, it had Football DVD's and beer, you didn't get more manly than that.

Mark knocked at the door and looked around her yard, it was well kept and he wondered if she did the work herself. The door swung open and Mark hissed in a breath, damn but she looked pretty and she was stacked nicely, he let his gaze moved up to her eyes and he smiled. " "Hey beautiful."

Josie blushed under his intimate perusal. "Hey, c'mon in." She said moving back so he could enter.

Mark walked in and followed her to the living room, he looked around, it was girly, with flowers everywhere. "So wheres the TV?"

"Right there." She said pointing to the small TV. "You're joking right, wheres the real TV?"

Josie frowend at him. "That it."

"Damn, well guess we'll have to make do." He said pulling out a couple of football DVD's and the beer. "I'll put this in the fridge, you hungry, I fixed some dinner, if you want to eat while we watch, thats good." She said.

Mark grinned genuinely pleased, he didn't get to many home cooked meals. "What did you make." he asked following her in the kitchen.

"Chicken Parmesan and salad, sound okay?"

"Sounds great." He helped her fix up two plates and he grabbed them two beers then they headed back into the living room. They sat the food on the coffee table and Mark put one of the DVD's in. Mark spent a few minutes giving her the basics of football. Josie was surprised she could actually follow what he said about the rule and the point of the game. "So there are four quarters and fifteen minutes in each quarter?"

Mark nodded and he set his fork down. "Yeah, but that ends up being three hours or so, if you throw in timeouts, Scoring and the clock stopping, then theres half time too."

Mark explained the game as they watched and she was pleasantly surprised she was able to follow what was going on, after a little while.

Mark sat back rubbing hid stomach. "That was great, but you don't seem like the type to cook for a man."

Josie shrugged. "I'm not, if my mother ever found out I cooked for a man, she would disown me."

Mark shook his head, her mother sounded like a kook. "Well who did you learn to cook from then?"

Josie smiled and leaned back on the couch. "Growing up, Margery was never there, she was always giving lecture or on some book tour, we had a wonderful housekeeper, Lisa, who took care of us, she taught me and my sister both to cook, Margery threatened to fire her when she found out, but she didn't have the nerve."

"Sounds like a nice lady." Mark said watching her. He loved the way her hair fell forward when she moved. "She is the best, she was like a mother to us."

"Us, how many brothers and sisters do you have?" he asked.

"Just one sister, she's older than me, and she lives in Virginia, she's a child psychologist."

Mark stood and cleared the plates taking them to the kitchen. Josie was a complex person, no wonder she had trouble getting a second date, with some of her views, she probably scared most men to death.

He grabbed two more beer and returned to the living room to find her sitting on the couch watching the game. Mark handed her another beer and sat down beside her. "Thanks."

Mark smiled and opened the beer, the sooner their arrangement came to a end the better, he was really feeling this girl, but he had already made his plans and Josie didn't figure into them.

A couple of hours later Josie looked up at Mark, she didn't know how she had ended up with his arms around her and her leaning on his chest, but it felt comfortable and the had been talking for a while about the game, she was picking up the whole football thing pretty easily. "How about Baseball, I know how to play that." She said stretching a bit.

Mark looked down at her brown hair and closed his eyes, he liked her sitting next to him, leaning on him, she felt so warm and soft in his arms. "When did you learn about baseball?" he asked just as his hand decided to stroke her arm.

Josie lost her train of thought for a moment as his big hand stroked her through the sweater. "Umm the summer I was ten, I snuck around and played with the guys, Ana covered for me, it was so much fun, but I stopped, afraid I would get caught, Margery would have had a fit, she thinks competitive sports are barbaric, anyway, I learned all about baseball that summer."

Mark moved his hand down her arm and grabbed her hand rubbing it. "Well you already know about that, next week, I'll introduce you to wrestling and we'll play some basketball or something, guys like women who can play sports with them."

Josie nodded. "Okay, I'm really curious about what you used to do, sound like a plan."

Mark patted her arm and moved away. "It's getting late, I should go."

Josie felt abandoned when he removed his touch. "Okay." She stood and followed him to the front door. Mark lifted his hand and ran his finger through her loose hair. 'See you Saturday, then."

Josie nodded, but she really didn't want him to go. He bent and brushed his lips across her cheek and then backed out the door. "I have a feeling we're going to be good friends Josie." He said and then turned and left. Josie shut the door and leaned back against it. Friends? Did friends want to jump each other and get naked, not any friend she ever had, why when she finally felt chemistry with a man, did it have to be one that was taken and totally devoted to getting the woman in question to marry him.

Josie shook her head, she always had shitty luck where men was concerned, now as no exception.

* * *

Mark got home and took a shower, when he got out , he walked over to the bed and flopped down naked and picked up his phone, he needed to talk to Michelle and get Josie off his mind. He dialed her number waiting for her to pick up. "hello."

Mark smiled. "Hey baby."

"Hey Mark, its great to hear your voice, we all miss you on the road."

Mark shifted on the bed and lay back. "I miss everyone too, but I'm enjoying just being lazy, I miss you too."

Michelle laughed. "Well I miss you too big guy, its not the same without you around." Michelle held a real affection for Mark, he had trained her and helped her a lot in the business.

"So, when you coming to see me?" He asked.

"Well I'm really busy for the next few weeks, but I could meet up with you in Corpus Christi, I'll be there on the third, we could spend some time together then."

"Sounds good, I'll be there, I cant wait to hold you baby." He said.

"Look I gotta go, see you then, and I'll call you in a couple of days." Michelle said.

"Okay, night baby." He said and flipped his phone shut. He sighed, he was trying, but she seemed more responsive to him this time and she said she missed him, with Josie's help, he was going to blow her away when he seen her.

He ignored the fact, that his body had not responded at all to the thought of making love to Michelle, he figured he was just tired or something.

He turned on his side and closed his eyes, he had two weeks to convince Michelle they were perfect for each other, he wasn't getting any younger and he wanted a few kids, maybe he should pop the question when he seen her, he smiled, that was brilliant, he would buy her a beautiful ring and propose, it didn't get more exciting than that, Michelle would be blown away. Satisfied with his plan, he relaxed and soof drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

Josie looked up and smiled at her friend when she poked her head in the office. "Hey Jo, what time is your next party today?"

Josie looked at her watch. "Five this evening, how about you Jenn." She said looking up at the stacked red head.

"I have one in a hour and then were done for the day." Jenn said. "So I have a few minutes to ask you about this Mark guy, Sammy told me about, I go out of town for a week and come back to find you giving private lessons to some guy, what gives?" The red head asked sitting down.

Josie sighed. "I'm just helping him out and he's helping me, he giving me guy lessons, you know on football and stuff that guys like, that way I can at least know what guys are talking about if I ever go on another date."

Jenn shook her head. Josie was a great girl, she just needed to wash off her mothers influence and things would work out for her. "So you're doing this out of the goodness of your heart, taking on a male client, I mean what does he look like." She asked even though Sammy had already told her he was a hunk, she wanted to see what Josie said.

"Oh he's okay, average looking." Josie said.

Jenn nodded, yeah right. "Just average?" She prodded.

Josie nodded, she loved Jenn to death, but she was a wild one when it came to men, she was afraid if Jenn ever saw Mark, she would go for him and then he would never look at Josie again, not that he was interested in her anyway, but he was her client, she wanted him to herself, even if it was only business.

"Hey Beautiful."

Josie looked up to see Mark in her office door and Jenn swiveled around and stopped short.

"Umm its not Saturday." Josie said, she groaned inwardly, she sounded like a dork, of course he knew it wasn't Saturday.

Jenn stood. "Jo, introduce me to this fine looking man. Mark grinned at the red head, she was hot as fuck, short with long red hair, fine legs and a big nice ass packed firmly in a skirt and her ample breasts were straining against the blue blouse she was wearing.

Josie sighed, well there it was, he would never notice her again. "Mark this is my business partner Jenn Alston , Jenn this is Mark Calaway.

Jenn sidled up to Mark offering her hand. "My you're a big boy aren't you?"

Mark grinned, she was hot as hell. "Yes Ma'am, I ain't had no complaints."

Josie had never been jealous of a man a day in her life, even when Philip cheated on her, she didn't really give a damn, it hurt her pride a bit, but jealousy no, she thought jealousy was a stupid wasted emotion, that men used to control women, Jenn was one of her best friends, she flirted with everyone, but Josie had the urge to go kick her.

Josie stood. "Well I'll let you two get to know each other." She said and grabbed her briefcase."

Jenn let go of Mark's hand and turned to look at Josie, the girl was jealous, she heard it in her voice and looked mad as hell, well I be damned she thought, Josie liked him, she had known Josie since their collage days and had never seen her jealous, interesting.

"Jo, he came to see you, I assume, not me, besides I have that party, I have to get going." She turned to look at Mark. "Nice to meet you." She said.

Mark nodded. "You too." Mark being oblivious to what had just happened smiled at Josie. "I was wondering if you had time for lunch, I had some business in the area and thought I would stop by. Josie looked at him, he had on dark slacks and white button up shirt, his hair was combed and pulled back in a ponytail and he smelled delicious.

She should tell him to go jump off a roof, after the way he had flirted with Jenn, but she couldn't, he wanted to take her to lunch and there was no way she was saying no. "That would be nice."

Mark smiled. "Great, you ready now, or do you need a few minutes?"

"No I'm ready." She bent over her desk to retrieve some files and Mark watched her skirt ride up and had the desire to go grab her ass, man she was killing him.

She stood and smiled. "I'm ready." She said as she slipped the files in her briefcase. Mark grabbed her hand as she walked by and Josie jumped, it shocked her and then the feel of his hand just made her melt, what the hell was wrong with her, she was too young to be going through a midlife crisis. However she didn't remove her hand, she was confused by her feelings, but she didn't feel like exploring them at the moment.

Mark took her to a nice upscale restaurant, they both ordered grilled chicken and salads and sat sipping on iced tea and munching on fresh rolls, till their food got there. "I was wondering if we could go a little longer on my lessons on Saturday, I meeting Michelle in two weeks and I want to be ready for her, and I was thinking about asking her to marry me." Mark said.

Suddenly the piece of roll felt stuck in her throat, she took a large swallow of tea down set it down and looked at Mark. "Maybe you should wait, you know wow her a little bit first, before you just out of the blue pop the question."

Mark pondered what she said. "You know maybe you're right, I mean I should show her how much I've changed in the bedroom first, then give her a few weeks, then pop the question, thanks Josie, its great having a woman's prospective before I just jump into things."

Josie felt about a inch high, she wasn't trying to help him, she just didn't want him getting married, she was such a loser crushing over someone else's man.

Josie smiled. "No problem, thats what friends are for right?"

Mark patted her hand, she was a sweet girl, he really liked her. "I would like for us to be friends in fact I think we already are."

Josie was glad when the food showed up, it distracted her from looking at him. She should just tell him she couldn't give him lessons no more, but she really didn't want to do that either, she liked him, was intrigued by him. "So you been doing your homework?"

Josie grinned as she cut into her chicken. "Yeah I watched all The DVD's you left, I think I'm really following whats going on, what are we doing this weekend?"

Mark set his fork down. "I figure I would explain wrestling to you, and show you a few DVD's and then we're going to the park for a game of basketball, what do you think?"

"Sounds good, but I wont stand a chance against you." She said.

Mark shrugged. "No you wont, but it'll be fun."

"So if we're expanding our lesson, what are we going to talk about besides kissing?" He asked pinning her with his gaze.

Josie swallowed hard. "Umm I have some DVD's you can watch that are more explicit, they show different techniques and how to prolong your partners pleasure and how to get a woman to have multiple organisms."

Mark grinned at her red face, she was really a enigma, she taught this stuff for a living, but here she was acting like a blushing virgin, he guess it was because she wasn't used to talking about this kind of stuff with men.

"I also have some sample products I will bring you, body lotions, heating flavor oils, all this things will work great in the bedroom to improve your love making." She said taking a drink of the cold beverage to cool her down.

Mark leaned forward. "Sounds intriguing, have you tried all these products?"

Josie kept her eyes on her food. "I don't ever recommend anything I haven't tried."

"But I thought you said you haven't dated in a while, or had a boyfriend." Mark said watching her.

"Well I haven't, but I don't need a man for that, you know, thats the whole point of my business , a man is not necessary to have a orgasm."

Mark felt his dick go into overdrive, the thought of Josie spread naked on the bed pleasuring herself made his pants uncomfortably tight in the front. "Hmmm." Was all he said and went back to eating.

He had to keep his focus on Michelle or Josie was going to derail him, sure a fling with her would be nice, but he didn't have a desire to use her, he really liked her, friends, they would keep it at friendship level.

* * *

Mark dropped her off in front of her office, he got out of his truck and walked around to her side, opening the door and helping her out, she stood in front of him and looked up at him. "Thank you for lunch, I had a nice time."

Mark smiled. "Me too, I'll see you Saturday."

Josie nodded and started to walk away but Mark caught her arm and pulled her back, Josie's heat skipped a beat, this was exactly the kind of man her mother would hate, dominate, forceful, all the things she should hate, but he excited her on a level she had never felt. He planted a kiss on her forehead. "Thanks for having lunch with me."

Josie knew he was just being nice, it was just a kiss between friends, so why did she want to climb up his big body and give him a real kiss. "You're welcome." He had his arms wrapped lightly around her and she could barely breath, her heart skipped and raced, did he feel it to, she wondered. "Ya know, I know a lot of nice guys, I could set ya up with a few, when their in town, if ya want, you need to be dating, you're too pretty and sweet to be sitting around by yourself."

Josie felt like dying on the spot, he wasn't attracted to her, she was projecting her own lust onto him, he was in love with someone else, she felt like a idiot. "Sure why not." She heard herself saying.

Mark looked surprised she agreed so readily. "Well Okay, I have a friend coming in for a visit next Wednesday, his name is John, he's close to your age, he's a nice guy."

"Okay, just have him give me a call." She said just wanting to escape.

Mark nodded and let her go. "Okay, see you." He said and headed back for his truck. He had just knew she would say no, he didn't quite like the thought of John asking her out, what the hell had he been thinking.

Mark just shook his head, this was a good thing, maybe if her and John hit it off, he would stop having these sexual fantasies about her.

Josie watched him get and his truck and leave, well he certainly didn't think of her anymore than a friend, or he wouldn't be trying to set her up. That was that, now she just had to bury her intense feelings for him and maybe she would actually meet a guy that liked her.

* * *

Josie looked at the phone on her bedside table , she rolled over and picked it up. "Hello."

"Well you're alive, I didn't know what to think, I haven't heard from you in over a month."

"Hey Margery, just been busy with the business, thats all." Josie said.

"Yes, I was busy giving birth to you for twenty-fours hours, no drugs either, you could make time to call me or at least leave a message for me." Her mother said sounding put out.

"Sorry." She said knowing excuses wouldn't matter. "Have you talked to Ana, she is dating a baseball payer, can you believe that, I don't know what she is thinking, I worry about her." Margery said.

"Margery, she's fine, she is in love, just let her be." Josie said.

"She is dating a Neanderthal, I wont have it, anyway, what about you, are you dating?

"Uhh no." Josie said hoping she would find something else to talk about.

"Josephine, you need a life outside work, you're going to get all pent up, if you know what I mean, sex is a normal releas..."

Josie cut her off, she was not having this conversation with Margery. "Margery, I have a call on another line, I'll talk to you soon, love you, bye." She said and clicked the phone closed, no way was she having the sex discussion with her mother, again.

Josie laid back and closed her eyes, why did her mother have to be so over bearing, why couldn't Ana and her just live their lives.

She grabbed the phone again and dialed the number. She sighed when voice mail picked up. "Hey daddy, I miss you..uhh I just wanted to talk to you see how you're doing, I haven't heard from you in a while. Give me a call when you can, love you."

She threw her phone on the table, she missed her dad so bad sometimes, he hadn't ever been around that much, she longed for a closer relationship with her dad, he was very loving when he was around, the problem was his work was always more important than her and Ana, same with her mother, she didn't pay them much mind when they were kids, now though she expected them to call all the time.

Josie reached over and turned out the light and lay in the darkness trying to go to sleep, she tossed and turned for more than a hoursand then finally opened the drawer and pulled out the silver bullet. "I think maybe I should name you Mark." she said with no humor in her voice.

* * *

Mark got out of the shower embarrassed at himself he wasn't one to jack off, hell he didn't have to, but he didn't know what came over him, he was tossing and turning and his thoughts turned to Josie and before he knew he was having a downright nasty little fantasy about fucking her, what the hell was wrong with him, he should be thinking about Michelle not Josie.

* * *

Josie walked around in a fog the next day, she kept hoping Mark would call and want to get together again, but why would he, he wasn't interested, he was trying to set her up with his buddy. "Hey Jo."

Josie looked up and smiled at Jenn. "Hey, you been busy, I haven't seen you all day."

Jenn walked on and sat down, crossing her legs. "You mad at me?"

Josie frowned. "No, why would I be?"

"Cause yesterday, you looked like you wanted to kick my head in when I was flirting with that sexy man of yours."

Josie sighed. "He's not my man, he's a client, theres nothing between us, maybe friendship, he's in love with another woman."

Jenn smiled. "Denial is a ugly thing, you're crazy about him, I've known you for years, never seen you get green over any guy, whats gives, have you two done the nasty yet?"

Josie blew out a long breath."No, and we wont, he's not interested in me."

Jenn smiled. "He just don't know he's interested yet, you have to make him interested, stop playing Miss goody two shoes and get nasty with him, if you just sit around playing prim and proper, its going to get you no where."

"Jenn, he's in love with another woman, I'm not about to try to break up a relationship."

Jenn just shook her head. "Jo, just think about it, you could have that man if you wanted him, I know you too well, at least give sex a shot."

"I don't think so, look he's not interested, in fact, he set me up with one of his friends, I think I have a date or something next Wednesday ." Josie said.

Jenn stood. "I have to go, but think about what I said, chemistry is wonderful when you find it and you and Mark have it, sparks are practically flying off both of you."

Josie waved as Jenn left, yes there was certainly chemistry at least on her part, she wanted to jump the man's bones, but he didn't feel the same way, heck a woman had to have some pride, she wasn't going to throw herself at his feet, when he wasn't even attracted to her, no she would just ignore these feelings, maybe she would like his friend. She just hoped she did, then maybe she would stop fantasizing about Mark.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the awesome reviews!**

* * *

"Okay, here put this in the DVD player." Josie said. Mark took the DVD and put it in. "So Is this the hot stuff?" he asked grinning at her. "No, just kissing, kissing is important you know, if a guy cant kiss, everything else just goes down hill." She said sitting back on the couch.

Mark sat down right next to her, she could feel his thigh rubbing hers. He used the remote to start the DVD and he sat silently watching as they demonstrated different kissing techniques.

Josie was getting hot, as she watched the couple demonstrate different kisses, she thought about Mark kissing her, God she was such a loser, she thought. After ten minutes of silence Mark turned to her. "Well I think I kiss okay already, can we watch the good stuff?"

Josie started laughing. "You're a pervert."

Mark nodded. "Yeah I am, I wont lie, I like sex, freaky sex, hell any kind of sex, yeah pervert sounds right."

Josie shook her head. "You thirsty." He asked getting up.

She nodded and followed him to the kitchen. Mark poured them both a glass of tea. "So you a expert on kissing?" He asked leaning on the counter.

Josie shook her head, sitting down on the barstool next to where he stood. "No, just a expert on what I like."

Mark turned suddenly. "Ya know maybe I should practice on you."

Before Josie could protest, Mark bent and his lips were pressed against hers, Josie was lost the second his lips touched her, his lips were firm and warm and they felt good, Josie leaned into the kiss and Mark brought both hands up to cup her face, he deepened the kiss, his tongue running across his lips, urging her to open, which she did right away.

Mark's tongue slid in the warm cavern of her mouth, teasing , exploring and Josie groaned, and pushed her tongue to tangle with his, the kiss was full of heat and Josie wraped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Mark stroked her warm cheek and finally pulled back a little, he laid small kisses on her lips, and Josie surged forward, needing his touch so bad, the man didn't need lessons in anything, his girlfriend must be nuts. "So, how was I?"

He was so close to her she felt his breath move across her lips. Josie leaned forward and pressed her mouth to his again, teasing him with her tongue, Mark answered, meeting the teasing with his own, they spent the next few minutes playfully kissing each other, then Mark drew back and looked at her. "That good huh?"

Josie looked down embarrassed she had got so carried away. "You don't need any kind of lessons."

Mark grinned, maybe he had improved in this short time."C'mon I want to look at the other DVD's, I can get some tips on what to do in the bedroom, I will win her over for sure." He said heading to the den.

Josie shook her head, she had to keep reminding herself, he was in love with someone else, she was surprised he walked away from the kiss thinking about another woman, she couldn't think of anything but him right now.

The two had spent two hours watching the erotic DVD's. Josie shifted very uncomfortable, if Mark had touched her, she would have come in a moment, Mark was squirming a bit himself, although he did ask plenty of questions about good positions for the woman to enjoy herself, Josie managed to answer, she was proud she did as well as she did, cause all she could think about was him naked.

Finally they were done and she got up and put the DVD's up. "Well I should be going, I'll see you tomorrow."

Mark followed her out to her car and opened the door for her. "Are you upset, because I kissed you?"

Josie got in the car. "Of course not, we were just playing around, I know that." She said lightly.

Mark smiled and closed the door and leaned in the window. "I like you Josie, I wouldn't want to do anything to ruin our friendship."

Josie smiled, the problem was she really liked him too. "Its fine really."

"Whats next weeks lesson?" He asked. "That will be the last one before I take off to see Michelle."

"Romance, thats pretty important." She said starting her car.

Mark leaned a little closer and planted a kiss on her cheek. "See you tomorrow."

She nodded and he moved back and watched her back out of the driveway. The kiss had blew him away, but it was just lust, you couldn't build a future on lust, Michelle was his future. Mark had it set in his mind, thats what he wanted, Mark had never deviated from a plan in his life, he wouldn't start now.

* * *

"Wow just wow, I cant believe you used to do this for a living." Josie said. They were sitting on her couch, and She was laying on Mark's big arm. Josie watched as he lifted another man and slammed him down on his back. "Thats the Last Ride." He said grinning at the look on her face.

"Man this is kinda fun, I cant believe you're still in one piece." She said looking up at him.

Mark put his arm around her. "Me either sometimes." He joked.

Josie snuggled closer to him, they had spent a couple of hours playing basketball and she was surprised that she enjoyed it, although she didn't stand a chance.

Mark felt her long hair on his arm, it was soft and silky and he wanted to run his fingers through it. Josie's cell rang and she looked at the number, she was about to just turn it off when she seen who it was. "Do you mind, I have to take this." She said hopping up.

Mark shook his head and turned the sound down on the TV, so she could hear.

"Hey daddy, where are you?" She asked excited to hear from him.

"I'm still in Borneo, I had to come in for supplies, thought I would see if I could get a connection from here, you cant out in the jungle." He said.

"When are you coming home, I mean I'll fly out to see you, I know its been a while since you seen Margery, just let me know when its a good time." She said, she didn't want to intrude on his and Margery's time.

"Josie, I wont be home for another six months at least, Margery came down last month to see me, I do miss you." He said.

"But daddy, I was hoping you would get home for my birthday, I mean you been gone so long." Josie said. She knew he was busy, but it wasn't like she asked for a lot.

Mark watched with a frown, the girl was practically begging for her father's attention, what kind of parents were these. He felt bad for Josie.

"Honey, I wish I could, but I'm in the middle of a big project, when I do come home, I'll call you I promise, okay."

"Okay." She said her voice dejected.

Mark shook his head, poor kid, what was wrong with that man.

Josie hung up a minute later. Mark was determined to get her mind off her dad. "Hey I was thinking, we haven't ate, let me take you to dinner?"

Josie turned to look at Mark. "I don't know, I'm not really dressed for a night out." She said referring to her shorts and tank top, and he hair pulled in a messy ponytail. Mark jumped up. "You're perfect, c'mon" He said taking her hand.

* * *

Josie laughed as Mark handed her another hot dog. "Its perfect Mark, thanks."

He just grinned and he reached across the wooden table with a napkin and wiped mustard off her chin. "Messy girl." He teased.

Josie just grinned, Mark had taken her to the fair, he had taken her on a ton of rides, then he had got her dinner, the best tasting hot dog, she had ever ate.

The ate in silence while Josie watched kids running around, having a blast. They got done and Mark bought her some cotton candy and they walked around hand in hand while she took in the sites and sounds. "You feeling better." Mark asked looking down at her.

"Yeah thanks." She said.

Mark knew she had been upset by her father, but he didn't want to push her to talk about it, so he changed the subject. "So when is your birthday?"

"Next month, the thirteenth ,I'll be thirty, I guess I'm sliding down hill fast." She said joking.

Mark smiled. "You're still just a baby, thirty is still childhood."

Josie shrugged, she wondered if she had ever felt like a child, except in rare moments.

Mark looked down at her, Josie was a nice girl, he wondered if he was doing the right thing setting her up with Cena, but hell it was just one date, he would have a talk with John, let him know, Josie wasn't some skank, he didn't want John treating her like some one night stand.

* * *

"So how was this weekends lessons?" Sammy asked sitting down across from Josie.

"Yeah, we want all the details." Jenn said sitting down on the edge of her desk.

"Umm fine, really, nothing out of the ordinary." Josie said picking up her coffee to take a sip.

Jenn smirked. "What a liar, c'mon, the truth now."

"He kissed me, but he wasn't really kissing me, it was like he was practising on me." She said quickly.

Sammy shook her head. "Bullshit, so how was it?"

Josie couldn't help but grin. "It was WOW, I mean he kisses great, his girlfriend must be a idiot, he is not old and boring, he's exciting and sweet."

Sammy and Jenn looked at each other, she really liked this guy. "So, thats it, just one kiss?"

"He's not interested in me like that, its like the kiss didn't even affect him, in the next breath he was talking about winning over his girlfriend." Josie said sighing.

"Listen Jo, you got next weekend, make your move, once you sleep with him, he'll see you two have a spark, I bet he'll forget all about this supposed girlfriend."

Josie shook her head. "He set me up with one of his friends, in fact, he's picking me up after work today and we're going out for dinner."

Jenn and Sammy both frowned. "I don't know girl, maybe thats not a good idea, if you have feelings for Mark and all." Sammy said.

Josie set her coffee down. "Its just lust I'm feeling for Mark, thats it, been to long since I had sex, thats all it is, okay, stop worrying."

"Just be careful, I want to check this guy out, whens he coming by?" Jenn asked.

"Five, you guys don't scare him off now, its hard enough for me to get a date."

"We wont, get back to work, we got four partys tomorrow." Sammy said standing.

Josie had to go to the printers, to print out more brochures and stop at Joe's to pick up a order. "Okay I'll be back after while."

The two women watched their friend leave. "So do you think she's falling in love?"

Jenn shrugged. "All the signs is there, but what if he is really wrapped up in this supposed girlfriend, than what?"

"She'll be hurt, maybe she should just sleep with him and get it out of her system."

Jenn stood, she had a ton of work to do. "Something tells me, Mark Calaway, is not a man you get out of your system.

Sammy silently agreed, she just hoped Josie was careful, the last thing she needed was a broken heart.

* * *

Josie looked around the Pleasure Palace while Joe got her order together. She looked at the handcuffs and grinned, she could see handcuffing Mark and having her way with him, or maybe him handcuffing her. He mind spun at the possibilities as she looked at various toys, she was just needing sex, she knew thats what was wrong, it was a function, a need really, when one went too long without it, it had a ill effect on the body, maybe she just needed a wild night of sex to get her back in line and to stop obsessing about Mark.

Josie had her hands full of stuff when she went back to the check out, Joe came out with her order and looked at the stuff on the counter.

"Handcuffs, heating lotion, body paint?" He held up the barely there lingerie set. "Wild night planned?"

Josie shrugged and blushed. "Maybe."

Joe grinned and rang up her stuff. "So who's the lucky guy?"

"I'm not sure yet." She said as he bagged up her stuff.

Joe frowned. "Whats does that mean?" He asked worried she was going to do something foolish.

Josie smiled. "Get out of big brother mode, I'm a big girl, I know what I'm doing."

Joe just shook his head, he hoped so, Josie might act tough, but she was a emotional person, he didn't think she was the type that could have a one night stand and feel okay with it, she would regret it. "Just be careful."

Josie smiled. "I will, see you later."

Joe watched her leave, She was a nice girl, he sure didn't want to see her hurt, maybe he done the wrong thing when he gave the big man her business card.

* * *

Josie looked in the mirror, she had brought her clothes to work, a loose fitting pheasant skirt and a white formfitting tank, she bent down to put the sandals on , and then stood back up and brushed her long wavy hair, she decided to let it hang loose, she put in a pair of dangling turquoise earrings and matching bracelet and necklace.

She looked at her reflection, she looked pretty good, true she wasn't a super model, but she wasn't a dog, she knew she should get out of here, John would be here any minute, she had talked to him on the phone earlier, he had a nice voice.

"Girl get out of there, he's here and girl wait to you see him, serious hottie, his ass is fine as hell."

Josie opened the door, to find Sammy standing there looking flushed. "He is that hot?"

Sammy grinned and fanned her face. "Josie if I wasn't married, I would use that boy, he has the body of a Greek God."

Josie smiled, this would prove her theory , if she was just horny, any man would do, she was going to prove to herself there was nothing special between her and Mark, it was just lust.

She walked out to the lobby and stop, Good grief, Sammy was right, this man was hot as hell, plus the fact he was just downright cute, he gave her a dimpled grin. "Josie?"

Josie smiled and held out her hand. John took her hand in his, holding it for a moment. "I'm John, its nice to meet you."

"You too John." She said smiling up at him.

"You look gorgeous." He said. John thought she was pretty cute, but he wasn't interested in dating, one hardly said no to Mark though, and John wasn't ready for Mark to ask him a bunch of questions about why he didn't want to date, and one date wouldn't kill him.

Josie blushed. "Thank you."

"You about ready?" he asked.

Josie nodded and she looked at him, he was was sexy as hell, he had on jeans and a white t-shirt that strained against his huge biceps, if this man couldn't excite her,then she might as well give up.

Josie turned to say goodbye to Sammy. Call me." Sammy mouthed at her.

Josie nodded turned back to John, he just grinned and held the office door open for her.

Josie was sure no matter what it was going to be a interesting night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

"So how long have you been running your business?" John was actually fascinated with what she did, he had asked what she done for a living and she told him, she wasn't ashamed, she was actually very proud of her success and what she did.

"Five years now." She said sipping the white wine.

"Man I bet you get a lot of people asking for advice?" He said munching a bread stick.

"Yeah, but it don't bother me, I like helping people." She said smiling at him, he was hunky as hell, she thought just maybe he might be the cure for her Mark obsession.

"So how did, you meet Mark?" He asked curious.

Josie laughed and told him how she had literally ran into Mark, with box full of vibrators.

John chuckled. "I bet that was embarrassing."

"It was, but I'm glad I did, he's a really nice guy." She said.

John looked at her intently, did she like Mark like that, Mark had told him they were friends,and maybe they were, he just sensed more behind her words.

* * *

Mark was sitting on his deck drinking a beer, he wondered how Josie's date was going, he had a talk with John, and let him know, he better be a complete gentleman with Josie.

He couldn't keep his mind off her, he wondered if Josie would click with John, Josie was a nice girl, she deserved to be happy, but with her views and her mother holding her back, he didn't know if that would happen for her.

His phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello."

"Hey Mark, what ya doing?"

"Hey Michelle, not much." He said tying to drag his thoughts from Josie.

"I been busy, you know how it is, I was wondering how your and John's visit is going?" She said.

"Fine fine, he's not here now, he's on a date." Mark said somewhat distracted.

"A date, with who?" Michelle asked.

"A friend of mine, real nice girl, I thought her and John would hit it off."

Michelle shook her head. "Mark, why play matchmaker , I'm sure John can get his own dates, what, you set him up with some plain jane that cant get a date?"

"No, this girls beautiful, John will like her, she's a nice girl too." He said.

"Okay, well look , I have to go, see you next week." She said.

"Okay, bye." He said and hung up.

* * *

John and Josie were walking up her front steps, John felt his phone vibrating, but he figured he would check it later, it was probably Mark making sure he hadn't touched Josie.

Josie opened her door. "Would you like to come in for a minute?"

John was perplexed, she was a nice girl, and he didn't want to hurt her feelings. "Okay." He said following her in.

John followed her in the kitchen and parked himself on a barstool while she made coffee, he studied her, she was very pretty in a girl next door sort of way, the more he thought about it, the more he thought Mark might really like her, but he was in this whole 'Michelle is my future' thing, right now.

John sighed, life was getting way to complicated. Josie sat the coffee in front of him and sat down beside him. "Thanks." He said taking the cup.

"So you and Mark just been hanging together since you had your little run in?" John asked.

Josie decided on a half truth. "Well we got to talking and I been having some trouble dating, I think its because I don't relate well to men, he offered to teach me about guy stuff, like wrestling, football and stuff like that."

John shook his head. "You're a nice girl, I don't understand why you would have trouble getting dates."

"Well not so much getting them, but the guys I date just disappear after one date, I must be doing something wrong."

John shook his head. "No, you just been dating bone heads."

Josie smiled and John decided to give her a kiss, he knew it wasn't right, but he was curious. Josie was taken by surprise by the kiss, but she didn't fight it, he was handsome, nice guy, why wouldn't she kiss him.

Josie kissed him back and his arm went around her and pulled her closer, he deepened the kiss just a little and then pulled back. Josie smiled at him. "That was nice." But that was the problem it was nice and sweet, but thats all it was, when Mark had kissed her, she felt like her body was on fire.

John grinned. "Just nice."

Josie's smile got bigger. "You know as well as I do, that thats all it was."

With the ice broke John started laughing. "I know, guess I'm not irresistible to all women like I thought."

Josie shook her head. "You're very handsome, just not for me."

John understood, there were no sparks there at all, even though she was a very nice girl. They talked for a while mostly about wrestling and then John stood up. "I had a nice time."

"Me too, I'll walk you out."

They stopped at the front door and John gave her a hug. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too." She said, she shut and locked the door behind him, now she had a big problem, this meant that any man wouldn't do, she was attracted to Mark, he's the one that set her on fire, and that was a big problem, besides the fact, he had a girlfriend, he was wanting to marry, even if she was free to date him, her mother would have a cow, probably kidnap her and try to deprogram her, no Mark was not right for her in anyway, the sooner he got engaged or married or whatever the better.

* * *

Mark was up waiting for John when he got in, John found him in the kitchen nursing a beer. "So?"

"So what?" John asked.

"How was your date?" Mark asked getting impatient.

"It was good , shes a nice girl, and she kisses good."

Mark jumped up. "I told you not to treat her like some slut, okay, shes not like that!" Mark shouted.

John wanted to laugh, Mark cared about this girl, that was plain to see. "Mark, chill man, it was just a goodnight kiss, thats all, calm down."

Mark sat back down, but he still looked pissed. "I was just trying to get her back in the swing of things, I didn't want ya making a play for her."

John laughed. "I hardly made a play for her, a kiss is not a lifetime commitment, it was nice, we both enjoyed it and left it at that."

Mark was still fuming at the thought of John kissing Josie.

"I'm going to bed, I have to be at the airport in the morning, early."

Mark nodded and watched John leave the room, he really didn't like the thought of John with his hands all over Josie, she was a sweet girl, and from he gathered she hadn't dated in a while, probably hadn't had sex in a while, things could get out of hand quickly if John came on to her too much.

John looked at the few missed calls and groaned, he didn't need to hear it tonight, he had come to see Mark for a reason, but he couldn't deal with it, if he was right about Josie and Mark, maybe he wouldn't have to do anything.

* * *

Josie had a busy two days, Thursday and Friday being the busiest days for her partys, by Friday night she was bushed, she told her friends bye and headed home. When she got home, she got out of the car and walked numbly up to her house, all she wanted was a glass of wine and to sit on her sofa and veg out in front of the TV.

Josie showered and got out pulling on a tank top and some shorts and went down stairs pulling a bottle of wine from the fridge. She poured her a large glass and walked in and plopped on the couch and picked up the remote, turning on the discovery channel hoping something interesting was on, just as she started to relax, the phone rang, she reached over and picked it up. "Hello."

"Hey sis, guess what I haven't had a smoke in a week, I think I'm going to do it, this time."

"Great Ana, I'm proud of you, I bet Ben's happy." She said sipping her wine.

"Yeah, he hates it, but he been a lot of help, encouraging me and all, have you talked to Margery?"

Josie sighed. "Last week, why?"

"I was just wondering, she hasn't bugged me in a few days, daddy called, I told him about me and Ben getting married, he was happy and he promised not to tell Margery." Ana said.

"Well I'm glad he called." Josie had always had a suspicion that Ana was daddy's favorite, he seemed to dote on her more, where as he acted like Josie was totally independent and didn't need anyone, he always went on about how well she took care of herself, as Ana had always been more of a mess, she always needed someone to help take care of her, Ben was filling that role now.

"So how is he doing." Josie said not even mentioning that daddy had called her.

"He's fine, just working as usual, he said it would be six months before he was done, but you know what, he is going to come spend Christmas with me and Ben, I'm so excited, he said Margery was going to be overseas anyway." Ana said.

Josie was a little hurt, she had asked dad to come visit her and he couldn't make time, but he could go to Ana's for Christmas, she wasn't mad at Ana, she knew how much Ana loved daddy. She just wanted him to make her a priority sometimes too. "Thats great Ana,"

"Well I know thats a busy time of year for you, but what don't you take some time off and come visit?"

" Wish I could, but its my busy time, maybe I'll make a trip down after the first of the year." Josie promised.

"Okay, but I'm holding it to you, I miss you sis." Ana said.

Josie smiled. "I miss you too, I wish you guys would move to Houston."

"Yeah I know, but Ben plays down here, he ever gets picked up by the majors, we'll have to move." Ana said.

"I know, I just miss you." Josie said.

"Miss you too Sis, I 'll call you in a couple of days, love you."

Josie laid her phone down and mindlessly watched the TV, her mind turning, she missed her dad so much, really he was the only parent that had acted like one, maybe thats why her and Ana both seemed so dependent on him, not that it did Josie any good, any extra time he had went to Ana, and maybe it needed to, Ana was softer than her, she always was, she needed him more really.

Her doorbell rang and Josie jumped, she had been deep in her thoughts and it startled her. She set the empty wine glass down and walked over to the foyer, looking through the peephole, seeing it was Mark she opened the door. "Hey Mark, c'mon in." She said really happy to see someone, anyone.

Mark walked in but he didn't look too happy, she frowned as she shut the door. "You okay."

He grunted and walked past her into the living room. "Okay." She said wondering what his problem was.

"You want a beer or some wine?"

Mark shook his head and she sat down beside him on the couch. "You mad or something?" She asked getting worried now, she really like Mark and truly didn't want to lose him as a friend, if she had upset him, she wanted to know.

Mark looked over at her seeing the worried look on her face and sighed, he was being a prick, he was pissed cause she kissed Cena and he didn't have any right to be. "Naw, sorry darlin, its not you, just a long day, I haven't heard from you since your date with John, I thought I would drop by."

Josie looked relived and sat back on the couch pulling her feet under her. "Sorry, I should have called you, the last two days have been so busy, I haven't moved since I got home." She said laying her head back, Mark wanted to reach over and tuck her loose hair behind her ear, she was such a cute little thing.

"Poor baby, you look beat, have you ate yet?" Mark asked.

"Huhh uh, I just been sitting here, soaking in wine." She teased.

"Well lets feed you before, you get drunk, I'll cook." He said getting up.

Josie got up and trailed after him. "You don't have to do that, I'll fix something."

Mark turned and lifted her on to one of the stools. "You can watch, now sit your ass still, I'll cook."

Josie wasn't used to being bossed around and she wasn't sure whether to yell at him or be happy about it, she decided on being happy and grinned. "Okay." Mark grinned and bent to Kiss her cheek. "Good girl."

Josie flushed red and Mark just shook his head and pulled out the wine pouring her another glass. "Thanks." She said when he handed it to her.

She watched as he pulled out the steaks, she had, he had them on the grill in no time and was back making a salad and pulling rolls from the freezer. "So how was your date with John?"

Josie sighed and took another sip of wine. "It was okay?"

Mark put the salad in the fridge and turned to face her, she was mesmerized by his big arms, God she wanted to touch him. "Just okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, he's very nice, but well he's just not my type, God like I even have a type, I don't know, I don't think I have a type."

Mark walked over and sat down beside her. "Sure you do, you just haven't found him yet, but you will."

Josie smiled. "Thanks for coming by, I was feeling a bit lonely, my sister just called, I miss her."

Mark put one big arm around her. "Well then I'll just keep you company, okay?"

Josie leaned on his shoulder, why did she like him so much, maybe because in all her years, no one ever made her feel safe, like when she was with him, no one had ever cooked for her either, except her housekeeper Lisa, and that wasn't the same.

No the thing was, Mark was taking care of her, and no one had ever done that, and she knew she wasn't supposed to want a man to take care of her, but she was ashamed to know that deep down she did, she didn't know what was wrong with her, she couldn't be feeling this way, her mother would have a fit, Josie knew better than to be dependent on any man. "You okay?"

Josie smiled up at Mark. "Yeah, I'm great." Mark lifted his hand to move a lock of hair off her cheek. "Good."

Josie knew he was dangerous, she shouldn't be having these feelings, but she couldn't seem to help herself.

* * *

Mark pulled her closer to him, they were sitting on the couch watching TV, she had inhaled dinner and he washed up the dishes even though she protested and then they had both perched on the couch together.

Mark was watching a boxing match and Josie watched too, just happy to lay against his side, she really didn't give a damn what was on TV.

Josie remembered women telling her they watched sports even though they didn't like them, just to be near their man, she had thought that was the silliest thing she had ever heard, but now she realized why, they could be watching paint dry and she would be content to sit right here beside him

Mark looked down smiling, this girl needed someone to take care of her, she was so sweet. He rubbed the back of her head and seen she was already half asleep. "You ready for bed?"

"Nooo." She protested like some little brat and Mark smiled. "Okay then."

He knew she would be asleep soon and he would carry her upstairs and then leave.

It took about ten minute and he loosened her from his side and stood and bent and lifted her easily in his arms and carried her upstairs to her bedroom, he pulled back the covers and laid her down and pulled the covers over her. Mark kissed her cheek. "Night darlin."

She murmured sleepily and he smiled, she was a special girl, he wanted to stay friends with her, he liked hanging out with her, his jealousy over John long forgotten, he just hoped once him and Michelle got married, they could stay friends, woman most of the time could be possessive, he just hoped Michelle wasn't one of them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the great reviews!**

* * *

"Yes Yes, I told you, theres nothing between us." Josie rolled her eyes as she pulled up in Mark's long driveway.

"Sammy, I have to go, okay, I'm at his house... No I'm not going to get naked, jeez." She said shaking her head.

"Look Sammy, I'll talk to you Monday, have a good weekend." She sighed heavily and got off the phone, Josie was a little embarrassed, she had fell asleep on Mark last night, she didn't even remember him leaving, she had been tired anyway and then the wine hadn't helped, her heart warmed as she thought of how Mark had cooked for her, she just wasn't used to anyone doing anything for her, he had been awfully sweet.

Josie got out and seen Mark in the driveway, working on one of his bikes, she walked over. "Hey Mark."

He smiled up at her. "Hey Josie, sorry I let time get away from me."

He stood up and wiped his hands on a rag. "Let me put the bike up and run and take a shower, go on in, I'll be down shortly."

"Okay." She walked on up the front walk and went in, shutting the door. She had got a good nights sleep and felt much better, she had spent most of the day, cleaning her house, doing clothes and then she had went shopping online for some new shoes, nothing to exciting, but it felt good to just do normal stuff after her busy work week, she went in the kitchen and poured herself a cup of iced tea and sat down at the table, waiting for Mark.

Mark scared her, she would never give a inch to any man, she always had to be the one in control of the relationship, but with Mark that was changing and it scared the crap out of her, she didn't know how to stop the feelings she was having for him, she knew it was bad for her, bad for who she was, but she had no idea how turn off the feelings he brought out in her.

She looked up as Mark walked in in jeans and a sleeveless shirt, his long hair still damp from the shower, he smelled so good, she just wanted to jump on him, she sighed, being around him was hard. Mark bent and kissed her cheek. "Did you bring a change of clothes?"

She nodded. "But I don't see why I have to spend the night, what are we doing tomorrow, that I have to be here so early."

Mark grabbed a beer."We're going fishing, we have to be up at three."

"AM, don't fish sleep, thats crazy." She said shaking her head.

"Yes AM, and you will get up, thats what time we have to get started." He said, taking a drink of his beer.

Josie who was already feeling worried about his undue influence on her felt like there was no way, she was going to take his bossy attitude, decided it was time to nip his chauvinistic tendency's in the bud. "Don't boss me around." She said, but it came out a lot less forceful than she intended, in fact it sounded pretty weak, like a sleepy toddler denouncing bedtime.

Mark smiled and put his arm around her. "You're really cute darlin." He said chuckling.

Josie sighed, she couldn't even assert herself when she tried with him. "I'm not being cute." She said with a pout.

Mark's grin got even wider."Are you cranky or something, still tired, want a nap first, before we get into my romance lesson?"

"No, I don't need a nap." She said feeling like a little kid.

"C'mon then." He said taking her hand and leading her into the den, he sat down and pulled her down beside him. "Okay, explain to me what is romantic to a woman."

Josie looked up at Mark. "Well its not that easy, romance is different to different women, the secret is knowing your partner, you know her well, then you're going to know what she wants."

Mark gazed down at her, he tucked her hair back behind her ear. "And whats romantic to you?"

Josie swallowed hard. "I'm not telling, one day thats how I'll know I've met the right man, cause he'll just know."

Mark grinned amused, he found her entertaining to be around, the more time he spent with her the more he liked her. "Okay then give me an example."

Josie thought a minute. "Okay, when I first started my practice, I had this one couple that came to see me, she just had a baby and they were having problems, he felt ignored, because of the baby, she felt neglected, he didn't treat her the way he used too."

Mark nodded. "And what did you do to help them."

She smiled. "Actually nothing, they worked things out without any real help from me, She was a avid reader, there was a certain series of books she loved, she got the newest one anytime it came out, well just having a baby and everything being crazy, she didn't even have her mind on that, one day her husband came home, he handed her a bag, it wasn't even wrapped or anything, she opened it to find the newest book, she called me in tears, telling me how romantic it was for him to do that, she was so surprised he even knew what she read and who the author was, and that he went to the trouble to go get it for her, that was a turning point for both of them , in her mind he showed her he noticed her and what she liked, her reaction to it, told him what he needed to know about keeping their marriage happy."

Mark smiled. "So each individual woman is going to have a different standard for what they find romantic?"

Josie nodded. "Yep thats pretty much it, you just have to figure out whats important to the woman you love."

He was thinking about Michelle, she pretty much liked the sames things he did. He would have to ponder on that before he saw her next weekend. "So I guess this my last lesson, next weekend, I'll put it all to a test and see what happens."

Josie took his hand. "Mark you never needed lessons, you're a wonderful man, and I hope your lady sees that, you deserve someone special."

Mark was very touched by her words, for the longest time, he felt like he had fell short of Michelle's expectations, that he wasn't enough, like he needed to fix himself, but here was his sweet friend, and yeah thats what he considered her, there might be attraction on some level, but in a short time, he had come to care about her, she was telling him, he was enough and that there wasn't anything wrong with him. "Thanks Josie, that means a lot coming from you." He said and hugged her.

Josie laid her head on his shoulder, she had truly become fond of the big man and she dreaded the day he did marry Michelle, she knew they wouldn't be able to be friends like they were now.

Mark patted her back. "Whatta ya say, I order some takeout and we spend the rest of the evening watching wrestling DVD's, you up for it?"

Josie nodded and reluctantly let go of him. "Sounds good."

Josie watched a little TV while Mark was gone to pick up their food, she wondered how Mark felt about her, was it just friendship, she knew she really liked him as a friend, but it was more, she was attracted to him. Little good it would do her even if he was attracted to her, they were not suited to each other, Mark was into sports, bossy, that would never work, and her mother would kill her, no better to leave it at friendship.

Mark was back before she knew it with Chinese food, they spread it out and the coffee table and they both plopped on the floor and watched wrestling for a while. Josie loved watching him in action, he was graceful for such a big man. They laughed and cut up through the whole meal, Josie smiled as he fed her pieces of chicken, she was so relaxed with him, she had such a good time when she was with Mark, why couldn't she find this with a guy that was available.

Mark looked at the time. "Get on to bed, three o'clock comes early."

They got the trash up and cleaned up and she followed Mark upstairs, he showed her to a spare room. "Now if ya need anything, I'm right across the hall."

Josie nodded, she needed something all right, him inside of her, she blushed at the thought and quickly turned to go in the room, Mark's big hand on her waist stopped her. He reeled her back and bent down to kiss her cheek. "Night."

Josie murmured goodnight and quickly escaped to the bedroom and closed the door, sleeping in the same house with Mark, was not a good idea, she just hoped she could get to sleep.

Mark was having the same problem, tossing and turning, he couldn't get off his mind, that Josie was across the hall, probably in very few clothes.

Mark sighed and rolled to his side, he felt bad for having these urges with Josie, him and Michelle had started seeing each other right when his second marriage was ending, they had a lot in common and had just clicked together.

He had taken on training her and he made sure she got a push with Vince, he had been crazy about the girl, then when he announced his retirement, they had grown apart, he hadn't seen her in months and , he felt like she was drifting away from him, thats when she had started the whole he was boring in the bedroom, hell he was doing the same stuff he always had, maybe she was just bored and he needed to spice things up a bit.

He had it set in his head, that Michelle was going to be his wife, she could quit WWE and they would have a houseful of kids, it would be perfect, now if he could just figure out why he wanted Josie so bad.

* * *

"C'mom, get up."

Josie slapped the hand away from her shoulder. "Do that again and die." She mumbled and pulled the covers back over her head.

Mark grinned, he had tried calling her three times, she was stubborn. Mark pulled the covers back and scooped her up. "Okay, I'll just throw you in a cold shower, that will wake you."

Josie opened one eye and looked up at the big man. "You wouldn't ..."

Mark headed in the bathroom and reached in with one hand turning on the cold water. "Okay okay, I'm up." She said wanting to slap him.

Josie was mad at having to get up so early, mad because he was being bossy again, but that melted away as quickly as it came when he carried her back to the bedroom and sat down still holding her, the warmth of his chest and arms, felt so good, she snuggled deeper in his embrace "You smell good." She murmured still sleepy.

Mark chuckled and the sound rumbled under her ear. She felt his lips brush her cheek. "I've got some coffee going, get you a shower." he said and got up setting her to her feet, like a puppy, she nodded and scooted off to the bathroom. She closed the door and sighed disgusted with herself, she had always been in control in any relationship she had, she couldn't believe how she just let Mark run over her, it was like she had no will of her own.

She really had to stop it, she was a feminist for God's sake, she couldn't just let a man run over her, what was she thinking?

Josie sighed and pulled her clothes off and adjusted the water, the man had a spell on her, and she had to figure out how to break it.

* * *

Josie tromped behind Mark , it was still dark, they were at some lake or another and Mark walked up the the boat dock and he pointed to a rowboat. "Thats mine, I come here to fish all the time."

Josie rolled her eyes, how the hell could anyone be this excited at four in the morning, the man was cracked. "I bet you don't know one woman who likes to fish." She said as he untied the boat and threw their fishing gear in it.

Mark held the boat still while she climbed in. "Michelle loves to fish."

Josie frowned, okay that was it, she was going to sit in this damn boat and act like she was having the time of her life, even if it killed her.

Seven hours later, she was really trying to keep that promise, she was hot, tired, sleepy, sweat pooled all over her, her hair was stuck to her face and neck and she had worm guts all over her hands, and the worst, she had to pee, really really bad, but Mark seemed in no hurry, and he wasn't talkative, he just stared at the water and kept casting his line out, he had caught four fish, and every time she tried to talk to him, he shushed her and told her she was going to scare the fish away.

Josie vowed she would never, ever go fishing again. Mark plopped a hat on her head. "Keep it on, you're starting to burn."

"Yah think?" She thought to herself and shifted in her seat, her butt was numb from sitting so long. "Be still, you'll knock us both out of the boat.

Josie watched her float, she hadn't caught but one tiny fish and Mark had thrown it back, thank goodness, she was about to slaughter a innocent fish.

Mark watched her, he could tell she hated fishing, still she hadn't complained once, he admired her stubbornness, she wasn't going to let on to him, she had been chatty the first hour and he had tried explain you didn't go fishing to talk, but to fish.

"I have to go to the ladies room." She finally said.

Mark rolled his eyes. "Theres a can behind you for that."

Josie looked horrified. "I am not peeing in a can Mark."

Mark sighed deeply and reeled in his line and started stowing his fishing gear. "I was hoping to fish all day, I don't see why you cant pee in the damn can." He complained.

Josie just pulled her line in and put the rod up. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Fine, fine, we're going back, damn woman."" He muttered.

Josie looked down, she had failed miserably, she couldn't do this, thats why she could never get a second date, she hated stuff like this.

It took them ten minutes to get back to the dock , Mark kept glancing at Josie, she was way to quite, he had been a little peeved, but he wasn't mad, she looked miserable, he guessed fishing, just wasn't for her.

She went to step out of the boat and Mark tried to grab her, but he couldn't reach her, when she stood, she tilted the boat and she went falling in the water. Mark reached in and grabbed her flailing arms and hauled her back in, she looked like a drowned rat. "Damn girl, next time wait till I tie the boat up."

Mark shook his head and hopped out tying the boat up, he turned to help Josie out , but she had already scrambled out and took off, Mark sighed, she was pissed. He didn't really blame her, he thought as he pulled his gear out of the boat, he had kept her out way too long, she had been a good sport and he had pushed it to far. He took the stuff up to his truck and opened the bed and sat down to wait for her.

Josie made it to the bathroom each step squishing as she dripped the whole way, she was relieved to get there and answer the call to nature, all that coffee had been a bad idea, she washed her hands and looked up and saw herself, and burst into tears, that was just the icing on the cake, the whole day had been horrible and now Mark knew what a loser she was, she couldn't even spend the day with him fishing, she felt like a idiot, for someone like Mark, he would want a woman who couldn't enjoy doing the kind of things he liked, it was painfully obvious that woman wasn't her, she sat down a a bench in the bathroom and bawled even harder.

* * *

Mark looked at his watch, she had been gone a while, he sighed and started walking towards the bathrooms. He wondered what the hell was taking so long.

He stood outside the womens room and was about to knock, when he heard her crying, what the fuck was wrong with her. He opened the door to find her sitting on a bench against the wall, crying her eyes out.

She looked like hell, wet, water dripping off her, her skin too red from the sun, and completely miserable. Mark rushed over and pulled her up in his arms. "Poor baby, I'm sorry, I should have had you home hours ago, you been a good sport and I pushed you too hard." he said and his big hands stroked her back.

Josie shook her head as best as she could crushed against his chest. "I'm a failure, I just suck." She said and started bawling even louder.

Mark rubbed her back. "No you're not, hey you stuck it out all day and didn't even complain, most women would have tried to drown me."

Josie sniffed and finally relaxed in his arms. "C'mon, lets get you home, so you can get a hot shower and some dry clothes."

Josie looked up at the big man. "I cant ride in your truck, I'm soaking wet, I'll ruin your seats, I'll ride in the back."

Mark lifted her chin. "I don't give a fuck about the seats, the back, yeah right, if ya wasn't feeling so bad already, I would swat your ass but good."

Josie blushed, he was so damn bossy and high handed, but she didn't issue any protest at all as he lead her out to his truck.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for the awesome reviews!**

Warning this chapter contains adult mature sexual content!

* * *

Josie sat in the steaming bathwater and sighed and sank back, she did feel better, but she had no idea, when Mark had said he was going to take her home for a hot bath, he meant his home, but her wimpy butt didn't make one whimper of protest, she was starting to worry about her own mental health, a man like Mark was not for her, they just didn't fit, and besides next weekend he would be romancing Michelle, she wished she could push such thoughts from her mind.

She jumped at the knock on the door. "I'm coming in." She heard his deep voice rumble.

Josie squealed and sank deeper under the bubbles. "Close your eyes!" She shouted.

Mark came in with his one big hand covering his eyes. "Dammit woman, you don't have nothing I ain't seen before." He grumbled.

"Well you haven't seen mine." She said sinking deeper in the water.

Mark laid one of his shirts on the sink. "I got your clothes in the washer, I'll put them in the dryer when there done."

"Okay, thanks Mark." She said smiling, he was being very sweet to her.

"You're welcome darlin, I have dinner started, I know you're starving, ,so am I." He said and turned around. "Oh by the way, you look real cute sitting there covered in nothin' but bubbles."

Josie grabbed her towel and tossed at his head. "You butt head, you peeked."

Mark just chuckled and shut the door behind him. Josie sat back and grinned, he was a mess, but oddly enough that endeared him even more to her.

* * *

Mark set the table and pulled the pork chops from the oven. His mind tumbled as he set about getting dinner on the table, he knew he was attracted to Josie, but he also knew he really liked her, he liked spending time with her, he didn't want to use her, she was to special for that, besides when he married Michelle, he knew he wouldn't just be able to hang with Josie as he did now, especially if he was still tempted to be with her.

Mark knew eventually he would have to stop seeing her, he didn't like it, but when he got married his marriage had to come first, he had been through two divorces already and he was determined it wouldn't happen gain, this time it was going to be for good.

After dinner, Josie helped Mark wash up the dishes. "Are my clothes dry yet?" She asked as she dried the dishes and put them away.

"Shit, I forgot to put them in the dryer, go find something to watch on TV, it wont take long." he said and left the room.

Josie went in the den and grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV, she lay down and yawned, she was so sleepy from getting up so early. Mark walked in and sat down beside her, lifting her head and laying it back on his thigh, his big hand rubbed her head and she practically started purring. "Tired honey?"

She nodded but couldn't speak, Mark's way of turning every sentence into a endearment was making her melt, she wanted the man bad, and fact was her panties were in the dryer, she really needed to get away from him.

Mark watched as she shifted restlessly. "You okay."

She sat up suddenly and looked at him. "You know, with you leaving next weekend, maybe we could practice, you know kissing and stuff."

Mark watch as a blush rushed up her neck and spread over her face, Gosh she was cute, sitting this close he focused on the cute freckles sprinkled liberally over her nose. "What kind of practice, ya have in mind darlin?" He knew better, he should be in control here, but the thought of sharing a few kisses with her was tempting, to tempting to pass up on.

Josie figured if she had to talk she would lose her nerve, so she hopped on his lap, straddling his big legs with her thighs, and planted a hot kiss on his startled lips. Mark was shocked, but that soon gave way to pleasure and she grabbed the back of his head, pulling him closer, her lips parting so she could use her tongue to press against his lips.

Mark groaned and parted his lips and his arms gripped her hips even as their tongues met and mated, Josie couldn't get enough of his taste, his smell, she wanted to get closer, her hips ground against his, and Mark moaned as she rubbed against his already straining shaft.

Mark knew he should stop, but he had no intention of stopping anything, Mark moved his hand between her legs quickly finding her wet heat and sinking two fingers in her. "Ohhhhhhh." She moaned pulling her lips from his and burying her face in his neck and he moved his finger in her deeper. "Feel good Josie?"He whispered against her hair.

She responded by moving up and down over his big fingers.

Mark groaned this girl was smoking, this was not going to be average sex. "Hot for me baby, you're so wet, ya feel so good." He said as he worked his fingers in and out of her wet passage.

Josie opened her eyes and pulled back to look at him. "You're a talker." She said smiling.

Mark grinned as he twisted his fingers in her causing her to gasp. "Yeah, I'm very verbal, that bother you?"

Josie grabbed his big shoulders to steady herself. "Not at all, I just never been with a talker before, I kinda like it." She said and latched on to his lips again.

Mark didn't even like the thought of another man touching her, he sank another finger deep in her heat.

Josie yelped and ground her hips down and surprised them both by having a mind blowing climax, Josie pulled away from his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck her face buried there as she moaned his name repeatably as her hips rode out the mind blowing orgasm.

"Damn girl, you're hot as fuck." He stood hoisting her in his arms, his fingers slipping free of her, and carried up up the stairs two at a time. Josie kissed his neck and rubbed herself against him, still needing more.

Mark groaned with need, hell he was about to come in his pants, he rushed through his bedroom door and dropped her on the bed, she propped on her elbows and watched the big man undress, when he was naked, she sat up and shrugged off her shirt and scooted to the edge of the bed. Mark watched her, she was sexy as hell, without even trying. "Come here, I want to taste you."

Mark thought he would die right there, she may be shy about talking about sex with him, but doing it was different. She grasped his shaft in her hand and urged him forward. Mark closed his eyes and thought about anything other than what was happening, otherwise he might spill himself in her hand. He felt her warm hand glide over him and he groaned. "Its so big." He heard her breathy little whisper.

Mark opened his eyes just in time to see her slide his shaft between those sweet lips. "Josie." he moaned surging forward, needing more.

Josie took him in her mouth swirling her tongue around the hard flesh, she moaned as he did, she loved this, loved making him crazy, she smiled when his fingers tangled in her hair and he pumped deeper in her mouth.

Mark had to watch, he looked down and swallowed hard at the pleasure she was giving him, she loved it, he realized, loved giving him pleasure as much as he was enjoying getting it.

He moved slowly in and out of her sweet warm mouth, watching her get more and more excited. "Like that baby, like me sliding in that hot little mouth." He said tugging a little tighter on her hair.

She just moaned around him, and Mark smiled and pulled his shaft from her, he pushed her back on the bed, and used his hands to spread her legs.

He bent to grab a condom from the wallet in his jeans and when he got it own and looked up, he about died, she was running her finger over her swollen flesh pleasuring herself. Mark had been around the block more than a few times, but he could not ever remember being with a woman like her.

So hot and willing, he knew without a doubt , he was about to have the best organism of his life. She looked at him with heavy eyes, that were full of passion. "Hurry."

That one word spurred him on, he practically fell on her, his hands sliding beneath her butt and lifting her to meet his shaft, he entered her in one sharp thrust, and buried himself deep in her heat.

Josie screamed and grabbed his arms. "Baby, damn." He couldn't believe how good she felt, her heat surrounding him. "Mark...now." She begged thrusting her hips trying to get some relief.

Mark bent to taste her lips briefly and then ran his tongue down her neck, to her breast and bit her lightly, causing her to groan. Mark pulled out and thrust back and groaned himself. "Damn baby, you're so wet." He breathed in her ear.

Mark moved his lips from her ear back to her lips, his tongue sliding in her parted lips, then he pulled all the way out and thrust hard, burying himself deep in her willing body.

He swallowed her whimpers and groans as he started thrusting in a timeless rhythm . Mark kept his lips to hers, thinking he could never get enough of her sweet mouth and body, Josie wrapped her legs around him and her arm slid over his chest her nails scrapping at his nipples causing him to shiver with desire. He thrust harder and his tongue thrust in her mouth over and over, just as his body thrust deep in her with each surge of his hips.

Josie was lost, she liked sex well enough, like having orgasms, had gave herself plenty, but this was different, she wasn't in control, Mark was setting the pace, driving in her like a mad man. "Markkk." She moaned.

Mark kissed her and then let his lips and tongue run down to her breasts, he bit down on one nipple, enough send s surge of liquid heat between her legs, he watched her fall apart in his arms, Mark growled and lifted one of her legs higher around his waist and thrust forward hard. "Ohhhh Goddddddddd." She yelled as she felt the pleasure spread out over her body.

The feel of her wet heat pulsing around his shaft did him in, he growled and thrust hard one one time, before his release sent him over the edge with her, calling her name.

It was long minutes before Josie became aware of her surroundings again, and the fact that Mark was still in her and his face was buried in her neck , both were breathing heavily.

Mark finally moved, he got up and went to the bathroom to clean up. Josie was fully back to her sensible self, she realized what a mistake she had made, she had slept with another woman's man, broke one of her most sacred rules, she did not go after taken men, committed men, it was a horrible thing to do. Josie turned on her side, tears leaking from her eyes, what had she done.

Mark walked back to the bed pretty confused himself, he didn't cheat on women, even though him and Michelle hadn't been together in a while and Michelle gave him every indication, she didn't want to continue a relationship, he had not officially broke up with her, in fact wanted to marry her, start a family, he was ashamed at his lack of self control. He sat down on the bed and looked at Josie, he didn't want to hurt her, he liked her.

Thats when he noticed her shoulder shaking. Mark sighed and rolled her toward him. "Don't cry darlin', its okay." He said dragging her in his arms kissing her tears away. "I'm a slut." She said between sobs.

Mark rubbed her back. "Nonsense, it was bound to happen, girl, we been talking about sex all this time, two healthy people, with sex drives, things just got out of hand, that don't make you a slut, you're a beautiful, sweet woman."

Her tears slowed and she looked up to find his intense gaze on her. "I'm sorry, its my fault, not yours." she knew she had practically attacked the man, hell he was a normal guy, he had given in to his urges, if she hadn't started it, it would have never happened.

Mark shook her a little, he wasn't going to have her taking the blame for this. "Josie, listen to me, we're both adults, we were both into it up to our eyeballs, and I don't regret it , neither should you, it just happened, we just cant let it happen again."

Josie nodded in full agreement, Mark made her lose herself in him, she could not let this happen again, Mark was dangerous, she could forget everything she believed to follow him around like a puppy, no she didn't need a man, who could control her if he wanted to.

Josie nodded and moved out of his arms, she pulled his shirt off the bed and slid it on. "I'm going to get my clothes and get dressed and go home."

Mark wanted to stop her, but he knew she was right, the passion was still to close to the surface, they needed to get away from each other, he knew he had to stay away from her now, the attraction was too strong, it was bad for her, bad for him, Josie was not for him, her views about relationships to different from his. "Okay, do you want me to go get your clothes?"

She shook her head and walked to the door, she stopped with her hand on the doorknob. "Goodbye Mark.  
Mark heard a finality to her words that he hated, but she was far wiser than him, she knew they couldnt be friends or anything else. "Bye Josie."

He watched her leave and a few minutes later heard the front door shut and lay back on the bed with a long sigh, the sex had been out of this world, but sex wasn't everything, he assumed his technique was fine, she had seemed to be pleased with his performance.

He had one slip up, he would put it out of his mind and concentrate on Michelle, she was his future.

* * *

Josie got home and took a shower thinking to wash away any evidence of her evening with Mark, but it did no good, the events kept playing in her mind, she had never experienced any thing that that in her life, the sex had been explosive, but it was just sex she reminded herself, in the scheme of things, it didn't mean anything.

However as she flopped back on her bed alone, she knew it was more than sex and that scared her, she had never let her heart get entangled with anyone, she always held back, her parents hadn't exactly fostered warm and fuzzy feelings about relationships, even though they seemed to get along fine, they hadn't been exactly nurturing parents, Josie was wondering around blindly when it came to normal relationships, she was lost as to what to do with emotions and feelings, she didn't trust them.

No she told herself, Mark was dangerous to her, she was way better off without him, being with him had scared her, she lost herself in him, and that really scared her, she would let the man control her, she lost her self control around him, and that had never happened to her before, a man like Mark wasn't for her, she didn't want to give her control up to anyone, not Mark not any man.

Josie felt she was being very sensible and smart, but that still didn't change the fact that the thought of never seeing Mark again, made her want to bawl like a baby, she closed her eyes, she just needed to forget him, it would get better, in a few weeks she would hardly even remember him.

* * *

Mark walked around all week trying to keep his mind off Josie, mostly he was worried about her, he didn't like her blaming herself for everything, the thought that she would lay all this on her own shoulders bothered him, but he didn't call her, he knew it was better to leave this be and to let things go between the, it saddened him, but he had few options.

* * *

Josie walked around in a fog all week, barely able to focus on work, all her thoughts were on Mark, and she hated herself for that, she lay her head on her desk, she just wanted to crawl in her bed and cry, she hated being weak, but she couldn't seem to control her emotions anymore. "You slept with him didn't you?"

She looked up to see Sammy standing in her office door. "Yeah, big dumb huge mistake, I'm such a skank, I mean he's in love with another woman."

Sammy sat down and looked at her friend, she was afraid it had finally happened, her friend was in love, and didn't realize, was running from it. "I would like to point out if he was in love with her, he probably wouldn't be having sex with you."

"Men do it all the time Sammy, I was just a one night stand, I mean I practically attacked him, it was my fault."

"Oh, so you held a gun to his head and forced him to have sex, I see." Sammy said rolling her eyes.

"Well no, but if I hadn't kissed him, it would never have happened." She said.

"Have you talked to him?" Sammy asked.

Josie shook her head. "I wont be seeing him again, we made a mistake, and he leaves today to go see Michelle, so its just better this way, better for both of us just to forget it ever happened."

Sammy just shook her head, poor Josie didn't realize that Mark was not going to be easy to forget, the girl was in love, she wondered how long Josie was going to be in denial or if she would ever wake up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews..you guys rock!**

* * *

Mark was full of nervous excitement, he had truly missed Michelle, when he had gone through his last divorce, she had been a good friend to him, there relationship had developed from that, he did care for her and he liked her, to him those things were more important than lust or some wild hot desire, he had married the first two times, because he was hot for them, like to fuck them, big mistake, he would base his next marriage on compatibility and friendship.

Mark saw her coming across the terminal and smiled. "Michelle!" He shouted. She seen him and smiled, running over to hug him. "Hey Mark."

Mark hugged her tight. "Hey girl, I've miss you."

She smiled and squeezed him again. "I missed you too. C'mon., I got you a hotel room."

Mark kept his arm around her as they walked through the terminal, she told him about her new story line and what was going on, before Mark knew it they were at the hotel.

Michelle left him at his room. "I'll be by in a hour and we'll go out to dinner." She said kissing him lightly on the lips. Mark nodded and tossed her the box with the vibrator in it. "Maybe we can use that after while."

Michelle seen what it was and laughed. "Mark you never change."

Mark shrugged and went in his room throwing his bag down. She seemed happy to see him, maybe a little time apart was good for them, maybe she had realized how much she missed him.

* * *

Mark sat beside Michelle in the restaurant, he had took her out for lobster, he wanted to give her nothing but the best and be romantic at the same time. "You look really beautiful."

Michelle smiled. "Thanks Mark..look we need to talk..."

Mark interrupted her. "First I want to ask you something..I really care about you Michelle and I love spending time with you, I think we're compatible, Will you marry me?"

Michelle's eyes got wide in shock. "Mark, listen to me, I tried to tell you when you retired , I care for you, you've been a good friend to me, you helped me when I was going through my divorce, you made me feel special again, but Mark I'm not in love with you, you're a dear friend, but thats it."

Mark looked flabbergasted. "Dear friend, dammit Michelle, I made these plans around you, I want kids." He snapped.

Michelle looked at Mark, he was so stubborn. "Mark you don't love me, you're not in love with me, if you really think about, you will realize that, we haven't been together for months, and you just go along making these plans for the both of us, Mark I'm in love with someone else."

Mark felt his temper rising. "Who?" He demanded.

Michelle sighed, she really did care for Mark, he had been a good friend, but she just wasn't in love with him. "John."

Mark jumped up from the chair. "John, what the hell, Michelle, how could you two go behind my back.."

Michelle interrupted him. "We didn't, we haven't slept together, I told John until I could see you and tell you face to face, we would wait and we have."

Mark grabbed the bill from the table and Michelle followed him, the ride back to the motel was silent and he dropped her off in front of the hotel. Michelle looked in the car at him. "Mark I do care for you, you've been a good friend and I don't want to lose you, please think about what I said."

Mark ignored her, his male pride was too hurt, he felt like a failure at relationships and he felt betrayed, he wasn't in a forgiving mood. He pulled the car away and found a parking space and just sat there, he wanted to go smash John in the head, but what was the point, he was the one who was a failure, he obviously was missing something, two divorces already under his belt.

Mark shook his head, he decided to go get his stuff and head down to his house in Miami for a while, drown his sorrows, lick his wounds, he didn't feel like dealing with anyone.

* * *

Josie sat down at her desk with a sigh. It had been long week and she hadn't heard a word from Mark, not that she expected too after what had happened, he was probably somewhere happy with Michelle and the thought bothered her more than she cared to admit. Her phone rang and she grabbed it quickly. "Hello?"

"Hey sis."

"Ana, how are you doing?" She asked smiling, her sister sounded so happy these days.

"Great, Guess what?" Ana asked.

"What?" Josie asked smiling at the excitement in her sisters voice. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh Ana, thats great, I'm so happy for you, I'm going to be Aunt." She said laughing.

'Yep, the baby is due in February, so I expect you take some time off then, so you can be here to hold my hand." Ana said.

Josie smiled. "Of course I will, you know that, have you told Margery?"

"Not yet, soon I guess, that means I'll have to tell her about being married too." Ana said with a sigh.

"Don't let her upset you Ana, you're a grown woman and you have to live your own life." Josie said, she didn't want Ana to be upset in her condition.

"I'll try not too, Gosh I cant wait to see you, I miss you so bad and hey, your birthday gift is in the mail, I didn't forget." Ana said smiling.

"I know, you never do, thanks sis." She said reaching for her coffee.

"So, any big plans for your birthday next week?" Ana asked.

"Hmm no, the Friday before, me, Sammy and Jenn are going out to celebrate, but no plans for the actual day, probably just stay at home and pamper myself." Josie said taking a drink of the strong brew.

"Sis, you need a man, have you been dating?"

"No, no time for that, too busy." Josie said thinking about Mark.

Ana sighed. "Sis make time, you're not getting any younger meet you a nice guy and settle down , have some kids."

"Thats not for me, you know me, I'm the loner type." Josie said sitting the too strong coffee down.

Ana worried about her sister, sometimes she thought her little sister worried to much about what Margery thought. "Okay, I'll talk to you soon, I love you."

"Love you too." Josie said and flipped her phone shut. Josie leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, she was glad Ana was getting what she had always wanted a real family, Ana deserved it, there was tiny part of her that was jealous, but she knew that was not the life for her, no point wanting something, she couldn't have.

* * *

Mark rolled over and fell on the floor with a loud thunk. "Fuck." He muttered, the inside of his mouth tasted like roadkill and his head was pounding like someone had set off a bomb in it. He sat up slowly and finally crawled to the bathroom and managed to get himself in the shower under a hot stream of water.

He stood there for a minute and then grabbed the soap and started to wash. He had pretty much tied on a very long drunk, he had been pissed, hurt and just plain mad, he counteracted that by drinking like a fish and staying holed up in his Miami home to sulk, he knew thats what he was doing, he was just so disappointed, he really wanted to get married and get started on a family, he wasn't getting any younger and he wanted to be able to enjoy his kids, not be too old to raise them.

Then Michelle rejecting him made him feel old and washed up, like he was somewhat less than a man, it made him feel like such a loser, he remembered a time, when he could have had any woman he wanted, now he wasn't shit, he was getting older, not such a great catch anymore. He still wasn't ready to face John or Michelle, although some of his anger at them had faded, now he just felt hollow and rejected.

Mark got out and dried off, he walked in his bedroom and pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt.

His thoughts were pulled to Josie for the first time in two weeks, he had been so wrapped up in Michelle's' rejection, he hadn't even thought about her, he wondered if she would even want to hear from him again, he wondered if at least they could remain friends.

Mark looked down at his cellphone about to call her and his eyes got wide when he saw the date. Fuck, he had been out of it two weeks. Mark jumped up and grabbed his bag throwing clothes in it, he called the airport quickly and booked a flight home. Damn him and his wallowing in his own self pity, he had something to do. He grabbed his bag and stuck his phone in his pocket.

* * *

Josie flopped back on her couch, she was just laying around today, birthday or not, last night her and Jenn, and Sammy had went out to a local bar and had a blast to celebrate, she smiled as she remembered their awful karaoke singing, but all in all she had a great time. Ana had called her earlier to wish her a happy birthday and Josie had thank her for the beautiful necklace Ana had sent her.

She had been kind of bored today, but after the busy week she had, she was almost glad to be bored.

Josie lay there and then turned over to stare at the TV, which had some animal show on, on a whim she got up and put one of the wrestling DVD's in that Mark had left here, she smiled as she watched his match again, she truly missed him, true she hadn't know him that long, but she had become used to having him around so quickly, the last two weeks had been the longest of her life.

Her phone rang and she picked it flipping it open. "hello."

"Josephine, Happy birthday dear."

"Hey Margery, thanks." She said laying back on the couch. "What is that commotion, what are you watching?" Her mother demanded.

Josie quickly scrambled for the remote and muted the TV. "Umm nothing, I was just flipping channels."

"Why in the world are you watching TV on your birthday, you should be on a date or out with friends."

"Well I went out with the girls last night, I'm just relaxing tonight." She said rolling her eyes.

"Hmm you really need to get out more, Josephine, you are becoming a recluse." he mother said.

"Margery, I'm fine, I just don't go out a lot, but thats the way I like it, really." She said hoping her mother had something to do besides lecture her.

She heard her mother sigh. "Okay, I just worry, I sent you a present , it should be there Monday, I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday, I love you."

Josie smiled, she knew her mother loved her, her dad did too, they were just not the normal kind of parents. "Thanks Margery, I love you too and thanks for calling, I'll talk to you soon."

Josie got off the phone and curled up on the couch and turned the sound back up on the TV, her dad hadn't called but then again, he could be somewhere there was no phone service.

* * *

Mark shook his head, it was close to midnight, well eleven thirty to be exact, he was such a idiot, how he had let two weeks go by in a drunken stupor, he didn't know, but he was almost at her house, he just hoped she wasn't asleep, he didn't know if she had plans or not, maybe she met a man while he was boozing himself to death, the thought didn't set well with him for some reason. Mark pulled into her driveway and stopped his truck, he seen lights on downstairs so hopefully she was up.

Mark got out and shut the door and walked up to the porch, he rang the doorbell and waited. There was no answer after a minute so he banged on the door, he really wanted to see her for a few minutes.

When the door open Mark grinned, she was half asleep and had on a baggy t-shirt and shorts, he didn't realize how much he missed her till he seen her. "Mark?" She asked rubbing her eyes thinking maybe she was having one of her dreams, which if it was a dream , it would go x-rated in just a minute.

"Hey darlin, I'm sorry I woke ya, but I just got back to town, and I wanted to see you." He said then surprised her by reaching out and pulling her in a hug, she didn't protest, she rubbed her cheek on his shirt and closed her eyes thinking she felt just perfect in the circle of his arms. Mark pushed her back after a minute. "Why in the hell you answering the door without seeing who it is and this late at night too?" He demanded.

Josie just looked at him, trying to think of a good reason, but finding none. Mark just shook his head. "Go on and make us some coffee, I'll be there in a minute."

Josie just stared, starting to remember she didn't like bossy men. "Don't boss me around."

Mark watched her boa up at him and remembered little miss independent didn't like a man telling her what to do, not that he cared, but he didn't want to fight with her. He bent and kissed her cheek. "Please go and make us some coffee?"

Just one brush of his lips and she was mush and she would have jumped off the roof now, if he had asked. "Fine."

Mark turned her toward the kitchen, and swatted her butt lightly. "Get going."

Josie really wanted to glare at him or something, but she was just so happy to see him, she couldn't even pretend to be mad, she just sighed and walked through the house to the kitchen pulling the coffee down from the cabinet and making some coffee.

She wondered how things worked out with him and Michelle, he seemed in good spirits, she frowned, she wanted Mark to be happy, but she would rather not hear about his romantic time with Michelle. "Okay dork, admit it you're jealous." She muttered to herself.

She got the coffee going and plopped down on one of the barstools laying her head down on the counter. She heard Mark come in and was about to turn. "Nope stay right there and close your eyes."

Josie sighed but did as he asked, after all she was too happy to have him here, to be bitchy with him, well not too bitchy anyway.

"Okay open your eyes." His deep voice rumbled close to her ear. She jumped as his breath stirred the sensitive skin of her ear and opened her eyes. Josie blinked , it was a birthday cake, a beautiful one too, pink with dark pink roses with her name on it. "Mark, thank you, I didn't know you would even think about my birthday." She said deeply touched that he had remembered.

Mark put a arm around her and squeezed. "Happy birthday darlin'"

Josie reached up and kissed his cheek. "You're a sweetheart."

Mark sat down beside her. "I got one more thing for ya." He pulled his hand out from under his jacket and Josie gasped. "Oooo its a kitten." She said smiling a happily as she took it from Mark, it was yellow tiger striped and adorable. She cuddled the kitten close and it purred rubbing against her. Mark smiled. "Cats are pretty self sufficient, I figured it would be pretty easy to take care of."

Josie looked at the kitten rubbing its little head as it purred happily, she looked up at Mark and he saw her eyes were shiny with unshed tears. "I always wanted a cat when I was a kid, thank you Mark." She said and leaned forward giving him a kiss right on his lips. It was just a quick kiss but it quickened both of their heart beats. "I'm glad you like it darlin', now ya just need to think of a name..I got everything you need for him in the car,I'll be right back, then we'll have some of that cake."

Josie nodded and sat there playing with the little kitten, she knew exactly what she was going to call the kitten. "Hey Tom." She said grinning, when she was a kid, Tom and Jerry was her favorite cartoon, she had wanted a cat just like Tom. She was so happy right now she could burst, she just hope Mark would stay for a while.

* * *

They sat on the floor in her living room eating cake and sipping coffee, the kitten was asleep after his dinner in the little kitty bed, Mark had bought for him, Mark sat close to her on the floor, so close their legs touched, it was all Josie could do to keep her thoughts straight. She set her empty paper plate down and turned to look at Mark. "This is the best birthday Mark, thank you."

Mark set his plate on the small table and pulled her in his arms, he wanted to make sure she had a decent birthday, he was worried about her being alone, thats why he broke his neck to get home. "I'm glad Josie." Josie just lay there, content to be in his arms, she closed her eyes as his fingers massaged her scalp and moaned a little, it felt really good.

"Feel good?" He asked.

Josie nodded. "Hhmm yeah." She said and her eyes closed as she continued to stroke her head.

Mark Knew it was late and he should get home, but he really didn't want too. "I should go and let you get to bed."

Josie wasn't happy she didn't want him to go, she knew she should be happy he just came by for her birthday, that he was probably happy with Michelle, that he had most likely put their evening of passion out of his mind, but she wasn't ready to let go of him just yet. She hated herself for feeling the way she did, she didn't want to be dependent on any man, but heck if she could help herself.

Mark noticed she hadn't moved and was still plastered against his side."Aren't you tired?"

Josie kept her face buried in his chest. "No." She mumbled. Mark chuckled. "Yeah right, you should get some sleep."

When the girl still didn't move Mark grinned, she was so transparent, she wanted him to stay, but refused to ask him, he knew she couldn't help it, she had been programmed by her mother not to need a man for anything. "Ya know I could stay here with you, I'm kinda beat myself, I was on a plane all day."

Josie looked up at him. "Sure if you want too."

Mark grinned when she looked down again, being friends with Josie was certainly an adventure, but a interesting on none the less.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the reviews..here's a bonus chapter for you..enjoy!**

* * *

Mark looked over at Josie snuggled under the covers and wondered if sleeping in the same bed was a good idea, after all he wanted to be friends, not that he had forgot the mind blowing sex they had, it was just he wasn't feeling like such a hot item right now, his ego was still bruised from Michelle and he didn't think jumping into a relationship right now was smart, and he thought to much of Josie to use her for sex, no matter how good the sex was. Mark walked over to her bed and smiled, she looked so damn cute, what the hell was wrong with him. She looked up at him suddenly. "Did you bring Tom up?"

Mark sat down on the edge of the bed. "Yeah, he's right over there on his bed."

Josie smiled and looked over to check on him, he was sound sleep. "Thank you."

Mark cupped her cheek. "You're welcome, ya know I can sleep in a spare room or on the couch.

Josie felt like a idiot, of course he was with Michelle now, he wouldn't want to be sleeping in the same bed with her. "Uhh yeah, if you want too." She stuttered out.

Mark frowned at the look on her face, he said fuck it and slid in the bed beside her and reached over to turn out the lamp.

Mark pulled her close to him, he was to damn tired to fuck anyway, might as well enjoy just holding her. "Mark?"

"Yeah honey?" He asked tightening his big arms around her.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable, I mean I know you're seeing Michelle, if you don't want to sleep in here with me, thats fine." She said laying her cheek on his warm chest.

Mark sighed. "Things didn't work out with us, she informed me that she wasn't in love with me, she's in love with John." The words still stinging his ego, now Josie would see how pathetic he was.

Josie realized he was hurt, she heard that ringing through the words, she scooted up and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Michelle is a fool." She said and cuddled back down next to him.

Mark felt the words wash over him and smiled, maybe Michelle didn't think he was so special, but Josie's words made him feel like Josie thought he was.

He watched her drift off to sleep, Josie was a prickly little thing, she was scared of men, relationships, of giving up her control, all things that stood in his way, he liked her a lot, but he wasn't looking for a fling, he was looking for a lifetime, besides he had married women for passion before and their was definitely heat between him and Josie, that would be a bad reason to jump back on the marriage bandwagon again, what happened when that fizzled out, he doubted Josie wanted to have kids and settle down, she loved working.

Maybe they should just be friends, he liked having her around, she liked him, he could tell that. Mark sighed it was too soon to jump into a new relationship, maybe he should just stop worrying and let whatever happened happen. He finally fell into a deep sleep, his dreams that night filled with Josie, not one about Michelle.

* * *

Josie awoke the next morning, remembering it was Sunday and she didn't have to get up, then she realized there was a big warm, hard body pressed tight against her back and she grinned as she realized his big arm was wrapped firmly around her waist.

Josie snuggled happily against him and she knew she shouldn't be happy, Mark wasn't for her, but she could enjoy him for a while, she was sure he wouldn't stay unattached long, but she could maybe borrow him for a while. She grinned when she heard Tom meowing and she slid from underneath Mark's big arm and walked over and picked up the kitten snuggling him in her ams. "C'mon Tom, I'll feed you breakfast."

She took him downstairs and put him in his litter box and walked on to the kitchen pouring him some food in his little bowl and putting out fresh water for him.

Josie washed her hands and smiled when Tom came in and started his breakfast, she had always wanted a pet, but Margery thought they were germ ridden little beasts.

She pulled out the stuff to start pancakes and made a pot of coffee, she felt happy, the last two weeks without Mark had been depressing, she hummed as she fixed breakfast, she decided she wouldn't over think her relationship with Mark, she would just enjoy it for now.

* * *

Mark woke up to the smell of food and coffee and stretched. He had slept like a baby last night, not even waking up once, could have something to do with who he was snuggled up with, he thought smiling.

He got up and went and jumped in Josie's shower, he had some clothes still in his truck, he hadn't even went home last night, he had went and got the kitten and cake for Josie and then come straight to her house.

He got out and dried off and just pulled his boxers back on, he would run out to the truck and get his clothes after breakfast.

He stopped in the kitchen door smiling. "Morning."

Josie turned and just stopped, he was naked, okay well not naked, but close enough. "You don't have clothes on."

Mark just grinned. "My clothes are in the truck, I'll get dressed after breakfast."

Josie shut her mouth and turned back to flipping pancakes, he was killing her, the hell with breakfast she wanted him for breakfast. Mark walked over and poured himself some coffee, he bent to pet Tom who was laying on one of the kitchen rugs. He grinned when the cat started purring.

Josie turned the watch him, the big man was so gentle, his actions put to rest any thoughts that he was some tough guy, Josie was sure he could be, but he was a gentle loving soul, she knew that just by the way he treated her.

Mark got up and seated himself at the table. "Sleep good?"

Josie nodded. "Yeah like a log, you?"

Mark smiled as he sipped his coffee. "Best sleep I've had in a while."

Josie was trying not to look at him, seeing his chest just made her want to go over and start nibbling on him.

Josie put the food on the table and smiled as Mark went at eating it just like he did with everything else, with gusto. Josie sat down and fixed her a plate of food. "Mark, are you okay?"

Mark looked up from eating and seen the worried look on her face, he knew she was worried about the whole thing with Michelle. "Well I tied on a two week drunk, I was pretty pissed, but I guess my pride is hurt worse than my heart, I'm fine, don't you worry about me none."

Josie hoped he wasn't pining for Michelle, hell he could have any woman he wanted. "Okay."

Mark scarfed most of the food down and they got up, Mark helped her clean up the kitchen, she could barely concentrate with him standing so close to her in nothing but boxers. When they got done, Mark went out and got his bag out of the truck and disappeared upstairs to change.

Josie wondered out to her living room and sat down with Tom, grinning as he curled up in her lap and went to sleep.

Mark came down a few minutes later in jeans and a t-shirt and sat down beside her. "I guess I should go, and let you rest, I'm sure you have a busy week at work ahead of you."

Josie kept her head down, she didn't want him to leave, but if he was ready to go, not much she could do about it.

Mark sighed, the girl wouldn't give a inch, she would rather eat glass than admit she wanted him to stay. Sooner or later Josie was going to have to learn she needed someone and it was okay to need someone. Mark got up. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Josie lifted her head to look at him. "Okay, and thanks Mark, I really love the kitten."

Mark bent and kissed her quickly. "I'm glad."

Josie watched him leave, she should have invited him to dinner or suggested they could go play basketball or something. She closed her eyes, she wanted him here but there was no way she could admit that to him or say the words out loud.

* * *

Wednesday found Josie , Jenn and Sammy having take out for lunch in her office. "So, have you heard from Mark since Sunday?

"No, he's probably busy or something." Josie said.

Jenn laid her sandwich down, Josie had told them about Mark showing up for her birthday and the kitten had had gotten her. "Phone works both ways, call him."

Josie shook her head. "No, I don't want to bother him, I mean its not like we're seeing each other or anything."

Sammy looked at her friend. "Josie lets be straight, we have never seen you act this way over any guy, you like him, so go after him."

"No, its not right, he wants marriage and kids, I don't, it wouldn't be fair to date him, knowing we want different things."

Jenn sighed. "Girl, you just think you don't want those things because of that dragon lady mother of yours, you have to let go of that crap she feeds you and live your life."

"You guys don't understand, I would never marry a man and have kids, knowing I couldn't give either of them what they need, I like working, I'm not going to dump my kids like my parents did, so I can have a career, its better not to have any." She said looking away from them.

Both of her friends were stumped as to how to get through to her, maybe Mark was going to be the only one that could, but he had to call her or come see her first.

* * *

Josie was sitting in her office going over some new brochures she needed to have printed up, it was after six and time for her to head home for the day. Jenn and Sammy were already gone. She put the brochures in her briefcase and got up to head out to the main office to shut out the light, when the front door opened. She looked up and seen Mark and couldn't stop the smile that lit her face. "Hey Mark."

"Hey darlin' you leaving for the night?"

She nodded, Mark noted she seemed please to see him and took that as a good sign. He had been thinking the last few days and he had a plan of action, he was going to ease in Josie's life without seeming pushy about it, well not too pushy anyway.  
"C'mon I'm taking you to dinner."

Her brain told him she was busy, that she couldn't go to dinner tonight, however when she opened her mouth. "Sure okay." Came out. Josie wanted to kick herself, what the hell was wrong with her.

Mark smiled and wrapped a arm around her giving her a warm hug. "Great, I've missed you."

Josie had to resist the urge to climb on him and kiss him senseless, it was getting harder and harder to resist her impulses.

* * *

Mark slid his chair close to hers. "I hate to shout across the table." He said putting his hand on the back of her chair.

Josie who was beyond a case of the nerves anyway, started shredding napkins to calm herself, but damn he smelled good, she peeked over at him and wanted to lean up and nibble on those sexy lips. She jumped when she felt his big hand start to rub her shoulder. "So, what have you been up too?"

Mark grabbed the glass of tea and took a drink. "Well I went fishing." He said and grinned when he seen the look of horror on her face. "and I had a all night poker game."

"Well You can keep the fishing, never again." She said sipping her tea. Mark scooted closer to her and his hand came up to rest on the back of her neck, he started gently rubbing the skin there , and Josie melted practically, the man was making her insane. "I have a proposition for you, and I want ya to hear me out before you say no." Mark whispered close to her ear.

"Umm what kind of proposition?" She asked barely able to speak. Mark smiled, good he wanted to keep her off balance at least until she agreed. "You like me right?" He breathed close to her ear.

Josie jumped. "Uhh yeah sure, you know I do, I mean we're friends."

Mark nodded. "Yeah we are friends, but you know there is a spark between us, hell more like a forest fire."

Josie nodded, she could agree with that. "Yeah I know." She said looking down at her hands.

"Well, we're both unattached, why should we deny what is going on between us, I mean we wouldn't be hurting anybody, we're friends, we like each other, the sex will be spectacular, we'll keep it casual, I know with your career, you don't want anything serious right now, I just got out that fiasco with Michelle, we could have a real good time, no strings, what do ya think?" Mark asked keeping his fingers teasing her skin.

Josie thought about saying no, but the thing was it made sense, it was perfect for her, she couldn't commit, to a man like Mark, he wasn't right for her,not to mention, her mother would keel over if she found out Josie was seeing a wrestler, but she couldn't deny, she liked him, she couldn't deny she had a buring desire for him, they could be friends, hang out and have sex, it was perfect. "Okay."

Mark was shocked it had been that easy, he was about to reply when the waitress brought there food.

Mark sighed, they would eat and then discuss the arrangements, let Josie think it was just sex, thats what he wanted her to think for now, but he knew if she just gave the two of them some time, she would see the two of them were perfect for each other, he really liked Josie, he was sure she would make a good mother, he would even stay home with the kids so she could work, he had a new plan of action, but he would have to ease Josie into it, otherwise he would scare her off.

After dinner, Mark followed her home, they grabbed a beer and sat on the couch, Josie had been quite ever since her answer at the restaurant. "Josie, I want this to be comfortable for you, I figure we just hang out like we do now, maybe sometimes you stay at my place, sometimes I stay at yours, if you ever feel like I'm smothering you, just say so, we don't have to hang out everyday, whatever you feel like, I just want you to be happy and content." He said.

Josie looked up at Mark, he was such a sweet man, she knew why she liked him, he was a considerate and caring man. "Okay, I mean that sounds good, I'll give you a spare key to my place, I like having you around."

Mark had to suppress a impulse to yell a victory yell, this was going way better than he thought, Josie was all for it, he didn't even have to convince her. "That sounds good, I'll give you a spare key too, I want you to come over when ever ya want, okay?"

Josie nodded, it sounded good to her so far. "well when I stay over can I bring Tom?" She asked of the kitten who was laying beside them on the couch.

Mark grinned. "Of course.

Josie smiled. "Its settled then." Now all she wanted to do was start the sex part.

"One more thing." Mark said sliding his arm around her pulling her close to him. "Yeah?"

Saturday nights are going to be special, we always spend them together, no matter what, its going to be fantasy night?"

He had caught her off guard. "Huh?"

Mark just smiled. "Sometime during the week, either you or me, this week you, will write down a fantasy for the other to fulfill, Saturday night, is the night, this week since its your fantasy, we'll do it here, but it already Wednesday, so write it down and get it to me soon, you can leave it in my mailbox if you want."

Josie looked at him, wondering if this was a good idea, she wasn't used to sharing her secret fantasies with anyone. "I don't know Mark.."

Mark rubbed her arm. "Thats why we write them down, if its a little embarrassing, writing it down will be easier, okay, just try it, it will be fun..hmmm?"

Josie looked at at the big man, she had no will to say no to anything to him. "Well okay, but if I don't like it we stop, okay?"

Mark nodded. "Yeah, but you'll like it, I promise."

The deep timber of Mark's voice sent shivers down her spine, she was afraid she was going to end up likening it too much.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the great reviews! Warning Mature sexual content ahead.  
**

* * *

Josie tired her best to concentrate on work, but she just couldn't. Wednesday Mark had told her he had to go out of town and collect a new bike, he couldn't stay, he had gave her a sweet kiss, told her to leave her fantasy in his mailbox, and to leave her house on Saturday to give him a couple of hours to set things up, if needed.

She was so damn hot for him, if she heard his voice she would probably climax at this point, it was Friday now, she had left her fantasy in his mailbox, along with a few other things and hoped he didn't think she was a freak or something.

"Alright girl, whats going on, are you meeting Mark tonight?" Jenn asked coming to set down.

"Umm no tomorrow." Josie said.

Josie nodded, she wasn't going into the specifics of her and Mark's unusual arrangements."Good about time, look call me and let me know how it goes, oh and your sister called here earlier, you left your cell here and I got it, she said to call her."

"Thanks." Josie said and grabbed her phone as Jenn left for the day. She dialed her sisters number and smiled when she heard her voice. "Hey Ana."

"Hey sis, I just wanted to talk to you, I haven't called you this week, how are you doing?"

"Fine, just busy at work. How are you, been to the doctor?" Josie asked.

"I go next week, but it will be another two months before I can get a ultrasound, I cant wait to find out what I'm having." Ana said.

"Me either, I'm going to spoil this kid rotten." Josie said laughing.

"So who is Mark, and why haven't you told me about him." Ana demanded.

"I'm going to kill Jenn."

Ana laughed. "Don't do that, now are you in love with him or what?"

Josie sighed. "No No, we're just friends mostly, with some sexual attraction thrown in."

"Uhh huh, right, well what does he do?" Ana asked.

"Umm he's retired." Josie said vaguely.

"Retired from what?" Ana asked curious. "Retired from wrestling."

"OH MY GOD!" Her sister shouted in her ear. "Margery will croke."

"No, she wont because she wont find out, and you need to tell her about you and Ben and the baby." She chastised.

"I know I know, and I am..i invited her for a visit in three weeks, she's coming and I'm telling her everything." Ana said sounding scared.

"Good, just stand up to her, it'll be okay." Josie said.

"I hope so, look you, I want to meet this man, I may just come for a visit." Ana said.

"We'll see, look I have to go, I'll talk to you soon, love you."

They said goodbye and Josie hung her, her mind still on tomorrow night, she just hoped she didn't die of embarrassment.

* * *

Mark sat in his den reading the note a big grin on his face, he looked at the box she had left with it, her own props, the girl was something else. He knew she had probably blushed the whole time she wrote the note, that was one of the things he loved about her, she had the appearance and actions of a shy school girl, but get her naked and she turned into a wildcat, it was a arousing combination, he was practically salivating to get a hold of her, he knew he was probably going to have the best sex of his life tomorrow and he couldn't wait.

* * *

Josie had stayed gone most of the afternoon, her nerves were shot, she went shopping to calm her nerves and bought several bags of unisex infant clothes, rattles and various other baby things for her new niece or nephew, she would mail them off on Monday.

She got out of her car nervous, it was just a fantasy, but she never knew a man who could have pulled it off for her, but then she met Mark and he was the perfect man, she just hoped she didn't feel like a idiot, maybe she should have picked something a bit tamer.

Josie juggled the bags and lifted her keys and unlocked the front door. She dropped her bags and put her keys on the table in the foyer. Josie about jumped through her skin when two big hands grabbed her and pulled her back. Josie relaxed, it was Mark she would know his unique scent anywhere, she relaxed until a blindfold was tied around her head. "Mark.."

But her sentence was cut off and his big hand pressed against her mouth. "No talking, unless I ask you something."

Josie shivered, she had asked for this after all, couldn't very well complain now. She felt him turn her around and started to undress her, Josie was turned on to the point, she felt she would come at any moment, his hands caressed her as he shed her clothes. "Beautiful." He murmured, it was a little unnerving to be standing before him naked and unable to see him.

His hands were everywhere once he had her undressed, his fingers poked and prodded, until she thought she would die. Then he stopped and she suddenly felt his firm warm lips on her kissing, exploring, she groaned as he deepened the kiss. His tongue danced in and out of her mouth, leaving her wanting more, suddenly he stopped and she felt his big arms lift her and she knew he was taking her upstairs, she was silent, her thoughts full of wanting him.

She felt him lower her to the bed, her arms quickly lifted above her head, she felt the cold metal of the handcuffs on her wrists and she groaned in pleasure, she wanted this with him, she was so turned on, her hips writhed in anticipation. Mark watched her she was so damn beautiful, and hot, he didn't want to hurt her, but he didn't want to ruin it for her by asking her if she was okay every five minutes, instead he bent and kissed her forehead, a show of tenderness. Josie smiled, the big man was letting her know she could call a stop any time she wanted, but she didn't want to.

Mark used a silk scarf to loop through the handcuffs and tied her hand to the headboard. Mark quickly shed his clothes and then grabbed the heating lotion and slowing rubbed her nipples till they were hard with need, he bent to bite each one and Josie moaned and wiggled. "Be still." He commanded.

Josie instantly stilled and Mark lifted the nipple clamps and adjusted them and put them on her, Josie moaned deep, it was painful, but in a damn good way, she knew she would come soon, if he didn't do something, Mark saw the state she was in, he wasn't doing much better. He tugged on the chain that connected the clamps and Josie whimpered.

Mark decided he needed to slow things down a bit, he bent to kiss her lips briefly , he untied the scarf from the headboard and then he grabbed her hair tugging her up to stand, he bent close and whispered in her ear. "Get on your knees."

Josie was about to die, she wanted Mark so bad. Josie dropped and Mark nudged at her mouth with his rock hard shaft. "Open." he growled.

She needed no further urging as she took him in her mouth, Mark grasped her thick hair and pushed into her warm mouth, the girl was damn good at this , best he ever had and she enjoyed it that was a plus.

Mark watched as her mouth swallowed him again and again, he reached down and tugged on the clamps and she came right on the spot, that did him in too, and he growled and surged forward, spilling his essence in her sweet mouth, as she came.

Mark was blown away by her sexuality just as he was the last time, her response to him made him even hotter, he pulled his still hard shaft from her mouth and tugged her up, bending her over the bed, he was like a excited schoolboy, his hands were shaking as he pulled a condom on and sank into her wet passage, groaning as he grabbed her hips, there was nothing gentle about there coupling, neither wanted gentle, they were both hungry, hot with need, as he slammed into her over and over.

Josie whimpered and pushed back against him trying to find her climax faster. Mark abruptly stopped and one big hand hit her ass none to gently. "Don't move." He commanded.

Josie stilled and Mark resumed his fast hard pace, sinking into her over and over, he came with a roar and threw back his head, thrusting deep in her heat. He finally pulled out and disposed of the condom, Josie was whimpering with the need to come. Mark lifted her on her back and tied her back to the bed and then scooted down to spread her legs.

She felt cool metal touch her heat and moaned, knowing he had a vibrator in his hand, he pressed the cool metal deep in her then he turned it on leaving it there, causing her to moan, Mark bent and kissed her, one hand playing with her breasts while the vibrator hummed away. She needed to come so bad, she didn't think she could stand it.

Mark kissed and played with her body, his big hands exploring every inch of her, his tongue teased hers and nipped at her lips, Josie was beside herself, and Mark pressed the vibrator deeper, and she came apart on the spot, Mark watched her as she screamed his name and he smiled, he loved the sound of his name on her lips.

Mark took the vibrator and laid it to the side, he slid his big fingers in her and she screamed again. "I want you to come for me again." He said even as his fingers stimulated her.

Josie wiggled and she tried to push his fingers deeper. "What did I tell you." He warned and withdrew his fingers. Josi moaned. "Markkkkk."

Mark lay down beside her and pulled on the chain between the nipple clamps, causing her to moan again.

Mark licked the skin of her belly, his tongue making lazy circles. "You ready to be good?" He asked.

Josie nodded eagerly. Mark once again slid his fingers deep in her wet heat and started long hard stokes making her beg to come. "Okay baby , come." He commanded, and she did screaming his name over and over. Mark thrust his large fingers in her as she came, then he pulled free to again put on a condom. He spread her legs and thrust into her hard. Mark started thrusting like crazy, this girl made him nuts, so he could hardly think.

Josie lifted her legs using them to drag him closer. He bent and pressed his lips to hers , there tongue dancing as did their bodies.

Josie knew she was close again, her shouts getting louder. Mark moved against her even harder. Mark lifted her legs from around him and put them over his shoulders and thrust deeper and harder. "Come for me." He said against her lips and she did, her world spiraled out of control and she felt as if fireworks went off in her head. She couldn't see him, or touch him, but his presence surrounded her.

Josie had never felt like this in her life and it overwhelmed her.

* * *

Mark finally moved, after hours of sex, he could finally will himself to move, he knew he must have dozed for a minute and he jumped up realizing he had left the handcuffs on her, he quickly took them off, gently rubbing her wrists and checking for any sign that she was bruised, when he didn't find any , he kissed them and let them drop, the blindfold was long gone, she was dead to the world.

He pulled her close and checked her over, as he removed the clamps and threw them to the side, he checked her body carefully to make sure he hadn't been to rough with her, even though he had enjoyed what they did, he would never hurt her, his big hand ran over her slightly red bottom and grinned, Josie was such a surprise sometimes, she had loved everything he had done, the girl was truly a little wildcat behind closed doors.

Mark rolled to his side and pulled her close in his arms, he wanted her, and not just sexually, Mark was used to getting what he wanted, and he had already decided Josie was going to be his wife, he just couldn't scare her off, by pushing to hard, he had to go slowly with her, he kissed her cheek and played with a lock of her hair. "Josie, you're my girl, whether you know it or not." With that he lay back and closed his eyes, he would be patient, as patient as he had to be.

* * *

Josie rolled over and slowly opened her eyes. Mark was no where to be seen, she didn't want to admit to herself she was disappointed, but she had agreed to the casual thing and no strings, what did she expect, it was just sex, great sex, but sex, not anything else, at least thats what she kept repeating to herself.

She got up and stretched feeling deliciously sore after last nights little fantasy. She couldn't help but smile, when she thought about it, it was the best sex of her life. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower and stepped in sighing under the beat of hot water, she took her time lathering up and washing her long hair, she got out and dried off and used her dryer to dry her long locks.

She walked in her bedroom and pulled on shorts and a tank top and went to search for Tom, she figured he was downstairs waiting for breakfast.

She walked in the kitchen to find Mark fixing breakfast and she couldn't help the smile that lit her face. Tom was lying on one of the barstools purring happily, and she stopped to pet him. Mark turned and saw her and held out his arms and Josie swiftly walked into his embrace. Mark bent and dropped a kiss on top of her head. "Morning."

"Morning." She said , a little embarrassed as she remembered how she had acted last night. Mark smiled at the blush that settled on her face, she was such a contradiction, sweet, but full of fire, he knew this was the woman he had to have, he pondered if Michelle had been right, he and Michelle had never had passion like this.

Mark lifted her chin, giving her a slow kiss. "Hungry?"

Josie nodded and Mark gave her another hug. "Sit down its ready." Josie watched him fix them a big plate of pancakes and sausage and he sat down next to her. "You don't mind sharing, do you darlin?"

She shook her head and Mark held up a bit of pancake for her, Josie smiled up at him, why did he have to be so damn sweet, he was making it hard for her to keep no strings sex in proper prospective.

They sat close together and ate breakfast while Mark asked her about her week. They spent a pleasant hour talking and laughing about some of her clients as she told him how a party full of women with sex toys could get out of hand.

They cleaned the kitchen together and Josie picked Tom up cuddling him, Mark smiled as she talked to the kitten like it was a person, the more he was around her, the more he knew, she needed him, she needed someone to love her and cherish her, treat her like a princess, and he had his mind set it was going to be him.

They went to the living room, and Mark went out on the porch to grab the paper, he stopped when he came back in and noticed the bags of baby clothes, he had been a little preoccupied last night and hadn't noticed, he walked into the living room. "Baby clothes, something you need to tell me?" He knew they had slept together that once.

Josie looked up from where she was dragging a piece of string for Tom to chase, she seen the look on his face and started laughing. "My sister is pregnant, she's due in January."

Mark was disappointed, he wouldn't care if she was pregnant, that would suit him just fine. He sat down beside her. "Is she happy?"

Josie smiled. "She's thrilled, she just got married a few months ago, but she hasn't told Margery yet, its going to be bad, when she tells her, Ben is a baseball player, thats not going to set well with her."

Mark frowned. "You two have a right to live your own life, she need to stay out of your business."

Josie shrugged. "Probably, but Margery is hard to deal with, we both try to stay under her radar."

Mark opened the paper and pulled out the sports section, he didn't say anything else, but if that woman tried to interfere with him and Josie, he would have to put his foot down, hell if she was going make Josie miserable.

They spent all day together and when it came time for Mark to leave he pulled her close. "I'll leave a note in your mailbox sometime soon." He bent to brush her lips lightly. She nodded, but she wondered if that meant he didn't want to see her till Saturday, she wanted to beg him to stay but she didn't, she wasn't some clingy female.

Mark left and got in his truck, he didn't want to leave, but Josie was going to have to learn to come to him sometimes, he couldn't carry the relationship for the both of them, she was going to have to learn to admit she needed him, or this relationship would never get off the ground, she had his house key, he hoped she would show up this week to see him, he wasn't sure if she would, but he would just keep his fingers crossed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews you guys are great..I'm trying to finish this up before my granddaughters come for the summer, not as much time for writing when they get here.**

* * *

Josie drummed her fingers on her desk and stared at her cell phone, she should call him, no she shouldn't, that would seem needy.

"You know looking at that phone, is not going to make it ring."

She looked up to see Sammy at her office door. "Is my appointment here?" She said ignoring the words.

"Nope they canceled, rescheduled for next week, so I have all the time in the world for a little talk." Sammy said sitting down.

Josie sighed and sipped her cold coffee.

"So how was the sex?" Sammy asked.

"Awesome." Josie said sounding miserable.

"Okay whats wrong?" Sammy asked sitting back in the chair.

"He hasn't called me, its Wednesday, if the sex was so great for him too, why hasn't he called?" Josie asked.

"Josie call him, I mean you know he likes you right, so call him, or better yet, go by his house, you have nothing else for today, Jenn is taking care of the two party's today, I'm heading out early myself, its two now, go by and see him, have some more of that awesome sex." Sammy said grinning.

"I don't know.." Josie said looking unsure.

Sammy just shook her head. "Josie go."

Josie got up and grabbed her briefcase. "Will you lock up?"

"Sure, just go." Sammy said shaking her head, that girl was determined not to need anyone, but it was obvious she needed Mark, if she would just admit it.

* * *

Josie pulled into his long driveway and parked the car, she got out trying to keep her nerve up and walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. She stood there a few minutes and then figured he wasn't home, she was about to leave and then remembered she had his key, she chewed on her bottom lip, he wasn't expecting her she wasn't sure what to do, she finally pulled the key out and opened the door and walked in. She decided she would wait on him for a while.

Josie went in the kitchen and got a glass of tea and went to the den and flipped on the TV, she would wait an hour, if he wasn't back by then she would leave.

* * *

Mark pulled up in his driveway, he had dropped the note off in Josie's mailbox, he missed the girl, but he wanted her to come to him, if they were to have any kind of relationship, sooner or later, she was going to have to open up to him some.

A big grin lit his face, well looks like she was coming around. He saw her car parked in his driveway. Great he had been missing her all week. He hurried out of his truck and up the front walk, he couldn't wait to see her, he opened the door , shutting it behind him.

Mark heard the TV in the den and smiled walking in.

Mark smiled, she was sound asleep on the couch, he was about to go kiss her, when his phone rang. He picked it up and walked back to the kitchen so he wouldn't bother her. "Hello."

"Hey Mark, I hadn't heard form you, I just wanted to check on you."

Mark sighed, most of his anger at Michelle had passed, since he had time to think and since being with Josie, he figured maybe she was right, sex with Michelle was boring compare to Josie, maybe she had a point. "Hey Michelle, I'm fine." he said grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"Are you sure, I really am sorry Mark, I should have been more upfront with you."

"I probably wouldn't have listened anyway, I was just hearing what I wanted to hear." He said sitting down at the table.

"Mark you're a great guy, and a good friend, but you're just not for me, I hope you understand." Michelle said.

"I think I do, don't worry about it."

They chatted a for a minute and Mark told her he had to go. He sat at the table thinking. He had never really deluded himself he was in love with Michelle, he just liked her a lot and thougt they were compatible, she had took a dump on his pride and it had hurt, his ex-wives, he had thought it was love, but looking back, it had been full blown lust, pure and simple and had fizzled out quickly.

Josie had him perplexed, he liked her, liked spending time with her, the sex was great, but they had nothing much in common, he had these overwhelming protective urges when it came to Josie, he had never felt for another woman, Mark wondered if at this late date, he was finally falling in love.

* * *

Mark knelt beside the couch and bent his head brushing his lips across Josie's. He smiled when she stirred. "Mark." She said her eyes opening to stare into his. "Hey darlin, I let you sleep a while, I knew you were probably tired."

Mark brought one big hand up to stroke her cheek. "I got some coffee in the kitchen, you want some?" He knew Josie liked her coffee first thing when she woke.

Josie was still groggy from sleep, she leaned up and wrapped her arms around him hugging him. Mark got up and parked himself on the side of the couch pulling Josie in his arms. "Such a sweet girl." He murmured kissing her cheek.

Mark pulled back."I'll bring you some coffee."

Josie shook her head and stood. "I'll go with you."

They walked to the kitchen and Mark poured her coffee and handed it to her. Josie sat down sipping the hot brew. Mark sat down beside her. "I missed you, I'm glad you came by."

Josie smiled up at him. "I should have called first, Its just I got off work early and decided to stop by."

Mark lowered his head and brushed her lips with his again. "I'm glad you did."

Josie's heart raced, she couldn't get enough of him.

Mark watched her, it seemed like she got prettier every time he seen her. "Want to stay the night?"

Josie looked over at him. "Well I would, but Tom is home by himself, I don't want to leave him all night, you could maybe come home with me." She suggested, her skin heating just thinking about being naked with him.

Mark traced the fiery path of the blush with his finger. "Great, let me grab some clothes." He said and got up. Josie watched him leave the kitchen and grinned. "Yess..I'm getting some tonight."

"I heard that!" Mark shouted back at her.

Josie blushed but just shrugged, hey she was thrilled he was coming home with her, she couldn't wait for bedtime.

* * *

Mark took Josie out to dinner and then they headed to her house.

Josie was surprised that he settled beside her on the couch and watched a really sappy chic flick with her, no complaining or anything, he kept his big arms wrapped around her and she cuddled close to his side.

She closed her eyes, she loved the way he stroked her head, and every few minutes he would bend to kiss her and then move back. The man was amazing, for the life of her she wondered what was wrong with Michelle, Mark was great, yeah he had a few rough edges, but that only made him more attractive in Josie's opinion.

As soon as the movie was over Mark lifted her to straddle his lap, his lips covered hers and Josie instantly wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back, their tongues tangling together, Mark's hand slid under her skirt gliding up her thigh and pushing her panties out of the way.

Josie pressed against his probing fingers. Mark pulled back to watch her. "I need you to come for me."

Josie's eyes locked with his, and she moaned as his thumb rubbed her nub, her head falling forward. "Thats it baby, come for me, I want to see you come." He demanded.

Josie moved her hips in time with his questing finger, her face buried in his neck, one big arm held her tight as she began to tremble. "Thats it." He urged her.

Josie called his name as she rocked against him. "Marrrrkkk."

Mark held her till the tremors stopped, his lips brushing her cheek. "Thats my girl."

Josie lay there nearly feeling boneless, Mark stood with her in his arms and headed upstairs, Josie smiled, she knew it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Josie smiled sleepily as Mark rubbed her back. "Feels good."

Mark kissed her neck. "Good." He said and kept rubbing.

"What time do you have to be at work?" He asked as his big hands rubbed her bottom. Josie relaxed even more and yawned. "Eight, I have a appointment."

"I'm sorry darlin' I shouldn't have kept you up so late." He said caressing her smooth skin. "Its okay."

"Mark?" She said yawning again and he grinned. "Yeah honey?"

"Will you be here in the morning?" She asked.

Mark knew that was as close as she would get to asking him to stay. "Yeah I will, now get to sleep." He said patting her bottom gently.

Josie gave up the fight to stay awake and was soon tucked snuggly under his arm asleep.

Mark caressed her arm as she slept, he remembered back to earlier when he was about to slide a condom on, she had looked up at him , with those big brown eyes and told him she was on birth control, it told him that she trusted him, he smiled down at her sleeping form, he no longer had to wonder anything, he knew without a doubt that he was head over heels in love with Josie, he had come to that realization tonight, laying here holding her, he had never felt the depth of emotions he was feeling with her.

He knew this changed things a bit, he would still have her, but he had to be careful not to push her, scare her away, because now he couldn't imagine his life without her, he was just going to have to show Josie that they needed each other, Mark was never long on patience, he just hoped he could learn to show some, something told him , convincing Josie that love and Marriage was the right thing for her, was going to be a job in itself.

* * *

Mark woke Josie the next morning handing her a cup of coffee as she sat up in the bed. "Thank you."

Mark smiled and sat back beside her. "You're welcome doll."

He watched her sip her coffee, he felt like he could just look at her all day and never get tired of it. "You want some breakfast?"

"No, I'm just going to have some cereal." She said getting up nad heading for the shower.

Mark thought about joining her, but he knew she would be late for work if they got started.

When she came out, she got dress in a navy blue skirt and a matching blouse and very sensible flats, Mark smiled, even dressed like a business woman she was hot. When she picked up the brush, Mark called her over.

He sat up and pulled her down in front of him. "Let me." He said taking the brush from her hand.

Josie wanted to run from him, he made her feel like some precious china doll, and the feeling was new for her and scared her more than a little. But she must admit, she loved the way he took care of her. She leaned back as he brushed her long hair.

Mark laid the wood brush on the nightstand and turned her around to face him, he had a mischievous grin on his face. "I'll keep that brush handy, it's be perfect for lighting up that cute ass of yours."

Josie blushed as she remembered her fantasy night. "Marrrrrk." She protested.

Mark smiled at the blush, she was such a complicated woman, she was hot in the bed, but blush when he mentioned the things that turned her on. "I was just joking." He said quickly not wanting to push to hard, Josie was independent, stubborn even, and he was a bossy take charge kind of guy, with her he might have to suppress a little of that, she was worth it.

Josie looked up at him. "No you're weren't , you weren't joking, not one bit." She accused.

Mark just smiled. "I would never hurt you, ya know, or do anything you didn't want me to do."

Josie let out a long sigh and hugged him. "I know."

Mark stroked her long hair. "Get going, or you're going to be late."

Josie kissed him and got up, and Mark followed. He knew he could make this work with her, he was just going to have to tread carefully with her.

Josie grabbed her prized cereal, she probably went through three boxes a week, she ate it for breakfast and snack.

Mark grabbed himself a coffee and watched her in amusement, grab the ever present box of Peanut Butter Captain crunch, she kept at hand, she snacked on more than she ate it for breakfast, in fact she was standing there eating it out of the box. "Here here." Mark said taking the box of cereal. "Hey give it back." She said glaring at him.

"Sit down." He said and grabbed a bowl and poured some and poured some milk on it. "If you're going to eat junk for breakfast, you're going to at least have milk with it." He said sitting it down in front of her.

Josie continued to glare but she grabbed the spoon and started eating. Mark busied himself feeding Tom and giving him some fresh water.

Josie finished up and washed the bowl. "I have to go."

Mark came over and pulled her in a warm hug. "Have a great day."

Josie wrapped her arms around him. "Okay, you too." Josie wanted to ask him if he was going to come back tonight or stay here, but she didn't. They agreed to no strings sex, she shouldn't be asking questions like that.

Mark smiled as she picked Tom up and cuddled him, telling him bye. He walked her out to her car and gave her another warm kiss. "Bye."

Josie got in her car and waved. Mark watched her leave, he wished they could spend the day together, he sighed, he was going over to his Harley shop and hang out today, might as well.

* * *

Josie was busy all day, she had two counseling sessions back to back and three party's , by the time she was done it was eight in the evening, and she was practically passed out at her desk, her two partners were gone for the day. She had stopped at home for lunch hoping Mark was there, but he was gone, she had grabbed his note from the mailbox as she had forgotten it yesterday and smiled as she thought about it, he was such a goof, when she thought about what he had asked for.

She quickly put that out of her mind and opened her laptop, she had to put in her notes from this mornings sessions with her patients, she hadn't had time this morning, she also had to balance her bank account and print out invoices, at least a couple of hours work. She yawned and tried to concentrate, she better get busy or it would be midnight before she got out of here.

* * *

Mark sat on the couch watching Espn, he looked at the time, it was after eleven, he had come back over around six, planning to take her out to eat or fixing something at home, whatever she felt like, but he hadn't realized it was this late. He petted the kitten that was curled up in his lap and then reached over picking up his cell, dialing her number.

It rang twice and went to voice mail. Mark frowned, his mind racing, she could have broke down on the way home, maybe her cell wasn't charged, hell anything could be wrong. He set Tom off his lap and decided to go to her office, if she had broke down on the way home, he would find her.

Mark was full of frustration by the time he got to her office. He pulled into the parking lot and seen her car was still here, he was still worried though, he didn't even want to think of all the bad thing that could have happened to her. He walked up to the entrance of her space of offices and tried the door but it was locked, he banged on the door for a minute and was relieved when he seen her coming out of the back.

Josie opened the door surprise on her face. "Mark what are you doing here?"

Mark walked in his face looking like a thunder cloud. "The question is do you remember how to used a damn phone, I was worried sick." He snapped.

Josie could see he was really mad. "Mark I had a lot of paperwork to catch up on, if I had know you would be looking for me I would have called."

Mark was pissed, he had been worried sick about her laying in a ditch somewhere or hurt. "Why in the hell would you need to work this late?" He demanded pacing back and forth.

Josie sighed, this is why she didn't need a steady man in her life, they always tried to take over, she didn't want that. "Mark, I have paperwork to , invoices, planning party's, free workshops I do, there's a million things I needed to catch up on tonight." She said trying to be patient.

Mark stopped in front of her. "Bullshit, get your stuff, I'll follow you home." He demanded.

Josie looked at the big man, he was about to find out she wasn't some meek little lamb to be led around.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for the reviews..This chapter contains some sexual content!**

* * *

"Mark Calaway, I am not a child, I come and go as I please, you can just take you attitude and shove it!" Josie shouted.

Mark for once in life backed down, he realized his mistake immediately, Josie already had reservations about him, about relationships period, and he had just pushed her in a corner. His first thought had been to grab her and bust her tail, then kiss her senseless, but he suppressed it, he had a feeling he had just screwed up everything and his inability to do what was first nature to him, just pissed him off more.

"Fine Josie, sorry for giving a shit." With that he turned around and stalked out of her office.

Josie was dazed, what the hell had just happened, she sank down on the couch and shook her head.

She would have called Mark, if she knew he was waiting on her, she had no clue, she wouldn't worry the man on purpose, Mark had been nothing but sweet to her and she liked him very much.

How was she supposed to know that he was at the house waiting on her, her phone had been on charge in the outer office, so if he had called, she had missed it.

If she had been in the same situation, she knew she would have been worried about him too, she understood that, she also understood, he had been upset, but he had just turned and left, that she hadn't expected, Josie had expected him to grab her and shake some sense in her, she almost smiled at the thought, Mark had made no secret he had a bossy ass personality, he was very dominant, in the bedroom especially, but the way he just stormed in and told her what to do had pissed her off.

Josie sniffed back a few tears, then he just left, she knew she had lost her temper, but it hurt her feelings he had just taken off and not stayed to work things out, she liked him a lot more than she had been willing to admit to herself, now she had chased him off.

Josie went in her office and closed the laptop and gathered her stuff together. She locked up her office and made her way out to her car, she looked up surprised to find Mark standing beside his truck. "What are you doing here?"

Mark sighed, he could tell she had been crying. "I might be pissed, but I ain't letting you walk out here this late by yourself, I'll follow you home, make sure you get home alright."

Josie looked at the big man standing there with his arms crossed, she realized he was a certain kind of man, in his mind, he had a obligation to take care of her whether he was mad or not, he was old fashioned, for some reason instead of making her feel threatened , right now it made her feel pretty damn good, she was happy he hadn't just stormed off mad and left her here.

Mark pushed off his truck and took the handful of stuff she had, so she could open her car, when she had the door opened, he handed the stuff back to her and closed the door after she had stowed the stuff and got in the car.

Josie watched the big man climb in his truck and start the motor waiting for her to pull out.

Josie sighed, why did this have to be so hard, why couldn't they just have sex and leave emotions out of it.

* * *

Josie pulled in her driveway and parked the car, she could see Mark was behind her, but he hadn't shut his motor off. Josie was miserable, her and Mark had never really fought, and it made a sick knot in her stomach, she hated this helpless feeling in her, she would do anything to make this go away and her and Mark to be like they aways were together.

The feeling scared her, she was truly becoming dependent on this man, it was a scary notion for someone like her.

She slowly got out of the car and walked back to his truck, his window was down, she noted, he still didn't look thrilled and the sick feeling in her stomach increased, she wondered what the heck was wrong with her, no one had ever made her feel like this. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." She said looking down at her feet and she was, she might have had a reason, but she should have stayed calm and not yelled at him like some nut, even if he did yell first.

Mark sighed and cut the engine and got out of the truck, he pulled her in his big arms. " I'm sorry I yelled too Josie,I was worried sick, I imagined all kinds of horrible things, maybe I don't have the right to tell you anything, but I never felt so scared in my life." He admitted.

His admission scared her, hell maybe it scared him too, but it also made her feel good, Mark made her feel safe, she burrowed in his arms. "From now on I will call if I work late."

Mark smiled, big step for her letting him have any say, he knew that. "I would appreciate it darlin' you took a couple years off my life tonight."

Josie felt so cared for in the circle of his arms, and she wasn't going to over analyze tonight. "Can you stay?"

Mark bent to brush a kiss on her lips. "Yeah."

Mark let her go and locked his truck up and helped her grab her stuff from the car, he was just glad she wasn't mad no more, Mark knew he had wimped out so to speak, but they had worked it out, thats all that counted, he got his point across, backing off hadn't killed him, yeah he didn't like backing down when he knew he was right, but with Josie he might have to occasionally, if thats what it took to win her, he would do it.

* * *

Mark lay beside Josie in the bed, she was still tossing and turning. "You have to get up early, better get to sleep."

Josie sighed and flipped to her back, Mark was watching TV and Tom was curled up in his basket, the TV wasn't bothering her. They had had a quick dinner and Mark had made sweet love to her, then he had herded her off to bed. She should be sleeping like a baby, but she wasn't and wasn't sure why.

Mark looked down at her. "TV bothering you?"

Josie shook her head. "No."

Mark pulled her over in his lap and cuddled her. Josie grinned and laid her head on his chest tracing the tattoos on his arms. Josie liked this, loved laying on Mark, cuddling with him, she had never had this with anyone, this part wasn't about sex, she just like being close to him, having him hold her.

Mark held her wrapped in his arms, he had never wanted to be close to someone like this before, he loved just holding her, stroking her, he felt like he could stay like this forever and be happy.

Mark smiled as he watched her drift off to sleep, she needed him, he knew that, maybe she knew it too, but it would be a while before she would fully accept it, in the mean time he would be patient, he knew she would come around as long as her whacked out mother didn't interfere.

* * *

Saturday morning, Josie's alarm sounded and she stretched and rolled over turning it off. Mark hadn't stayed here last night, but she had a fantasy to fulfill so she had to get up early.

She grinned, Mark was so funny sometimes, his fantasy typical male.

She took a shower and got dressed, she gathered up the stuff she needed and collected Tom and his stuff, cause she was spending the weekend with Mark.

Josie hummed as she loaded everything in the car and Tom settled on the passenger seat and curled up. "Tom you ready for your first sleepover?" She asked grinning.

The kitten just closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Josie laughed, it was going to be a wonderful day.

Josie walked in Mark's house it was early and she knew he was still asleep, she fed Tom and started on breakfast, she went all out fixing home made waffles, a omelet, fresh fruit, she even made from scratch biscuits and added fresh jam to the load tray and headed upstairs. She set the tray down and went back downstairs to get the carafe of fresh coffee.

She got back to Mark's room and shed her clothes grinning, he was just too cute. Josie bent over him pressing a kiss to his lips, giggling at the tickle of his mustache.

Mark opened his eyes sleepily and smiled. "I must be dreaming waking up to a angel, a naked angel no less."

Josie's heart thrummed in her chest, the man did crazy things to her. "Sit up."

She brought the tray and sat it across his lap and poured him coffee and brought it to him, Mark just grinned, breakfast in bed, served by his naked girlfriend, life didn't get much better.

Josie crawled on the other side of the bed and picked up a piece of fruit holding it to his lips. Mark took a bite, and licked the juice from her fingers. "You gonna feed me too?"

Josie winked at him. "I aim to please."

Mark chuckled. "Well you're sure doing that." he reached out a hand to caress her breast as she gave him a forkful of omelet, Josie caught her breath and Mark watched her with passion filled eyes, she continued to feed him, while his hands stayed busy caressing her till she was hot as a firecracker.

Mark took sips of coffee I between bites of food, Mark made sure to feed her too, he didn't want her getting hungry.

Mark lifted the tray to the table beside the bed, and Josie grinned when she seen that the sheet covering him, it was like a tent pole, she giggled. "Gee whats that?" She asked pointing at it.

"Well why don't you come over here and see?" He said giving her a evil grin.

"I don't know, it looks kinda big." She said backing away, Mark grabbed her and she squealed as he dragged her over. "You're not getting away, you done got him all worked up, now ya have to pay."

Josie fell into a giggling fit and he buried his face in her neck, tickling her with his beard and mustache.

Mark pulled back and lifted her. "Now your going to get it." He lowered her on his rock hard shaft and Josie grabbed his shoulder moaning as he eased into her slowly, inch by inch. "Marrrrrrk."

Mark gripped her waist and pushed into her wet heat."Damn girl you feel good."

When he was fully sheathed, her stopped and he kissed her. "Now feed me." He said a twinkle in his eye.

Josie looked at him like he was crazy, he was in her to the hilt and she wanted to come so bad, she thought she would die, and he wanted to eat?

Mark grinned at the look on her face, He handed her the bowl of fruit. "Feed me."

Josie moaned as he thrust upward, it felt so good, but she needed more. She picked up a piece of melon and held it to his lips, and watched as he sucked it in his mouth along with her fingers.

Josie groaned as he sucked on her fingers and moved in her, she finally pulled her fingers free and Mark picked up a grape and slid it in her mouth, Josie closed her mouth around his finger sucking hard. "Josie girl, you're making me crazy."

Josie grabbed his shoulder and started to move up and down on his shaft, groaning as Mark bent kissed her breast."Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

Mark smiled and took her nipple in his mouth suckling hard as she moved faster and faster, up and down on his erection. Mark's big hands caressed her hips as she rode him, he lifted his head to watch her, her head was thrown back and her long hair hung down her back. "Come for me Josie." He said

His words, the feel of his hands on her sent her over the edge screaming his name. Mark held tight to her as she trembled in his arms, he pulled her against his chest and cradled her close as she moaned his name, God he loved her, he wanted to tell her, but he knew it was too soon. Now was not the right time.

When her breathing calmed , he lifted her chin and kissed her gently. "Get on your back, and spread those sweet thighs for me." He breathed against her lips.

Josie didn't really give a damn if he was giving order, or telling her what to do, it was amazing what good sex was doing for her ideas about feminism, at least in the bedroom. She rolled over so fast, Mark laughed, he practically fell on top of her and teased her wet heat, sliding in slowly, Josie gripped his arms, and thrust her hips up to meet him. "What a good girl, I'll have to make sure you come real good." He rumbled.

Josie smiled up at him, and lifted her legs around his waist. "Make me come Mark." She demanded.

Mark bent and kissed her, thrusting his tongue in her mouth, he pulled out of her body and thrust back hard.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh." She moaned as his lips moved down her neck.

"Yeah darlin, let me know when you're comin, I want to hear ya screamin my name, real loud."

Josie held on tight, as Mark thrust into her, over and over, she looked up and their eyes locked, this man had a spell on her, and she didn't ever want to think of being with another man, no one could do this to her.

Mark wacthed as she started to tremble and threw his head back crying out her name, his climax was powerful and he grunted and thrust hard and emptied his seed deep in her belly, he heard of cries of release, and kept moving in her to prolong her pleasure, finally he collapsed and buried his face in her sweet smelling hair, he breathed in her sweet scent, knowing he would always remember it, it was imprinted on his brain.

He felt her hands stroking his long hair and he rolled to his side and bent to kiss her again. Josie kissed him back then looked up at him. "Was it like you wanted?" She asked looking a little worried.

Mark gathered her in his arms, against his chest. "Josie, the only fantasy I ever need from you, is just you being with me, okay, it was exactly what I wanted."

Josie snuggled against his chest and Mark stroked her back. He had to win her, he just had to , he was head over hills for this girl, he wouldn't , couldn't fuck this up.

* * *

Josie spent the rest of the weekends at Mark's house, while she would have been content just to stay in bed with him, Mark insisted on taking her out, he took her to the zoo, the movies and out to dinner both nights she was there.

Josie must admit, he made her feel as if she was the only woman alive, he was always touching her, kissing her, by the time Monday morning rolled around she had no desire to leave his side.

But Mark knew, she needed some time away from him, he didn't want to smother her, he sent her off to work and bent to kiss her lips lightly as she sat in her car. "Do you mind if I stop by to see you Tuesday after you get off work?"

Josie smiled. "I would love that." She said honestly.

"Good I'll see you then." He said and backed up so she could pull out of the driveway.

He sighed, it was hard letting her go, but Josie was treading on new territory, he wanted her to be comfortable with where their relationship was going.

Now if he could just make it till Tuesday.

* * *

Josie hummed her way through the day and the three parties she had, he mind on Mark and the wonderful weekend they had spent together.

She only realized at the end of the day, that she wouldn't be seeing Mark tonight, he had sent her on her way, she wondered if he was tired of her, but she shook her head, that couldn't be it, he wanted to stop at her house and see her tomorrow. "Get a grip Josie, you can go one day without the man." She chastised herself, she needed time away from him, she was becoming to dependent on him.

Josie got home and fed Tom, and fixed her a salad, she sat down to eat when her phone rang. "Hello."

"Sis, I decided I cant tell Margery, I want you to tell her."

"No way Ana, don't put me in front of the firing squad, you need to stand up to her." Josie said sitting her fork down.

Ana sighed. "Well it was worth a shot, she's coming early, cause she has a book tour or something, she'll be here in a week."

"Well if you want I could fly down and be there with you." Josie said worried about Ana getting upset.

"Thats sweet sis, but you're right I need to do this, besides Ben will be there." Ana said.

For the first time, Josie could understand the way Ana talked about Ben, like he could solve anything for her, she felt the same way about Mark, like she could face anything as long as he was around. "I know, he isn't going to let he upset you."

Ana smiled, Josie had a whole different attitude since she was seeing Mark. "So how are you and Mr. Wrestler doing?"

Josie smiled. "Great, he's a prince really, I want you to meet him." Josie said

Ana was shocked this was more serious than she realized, Josie never wanted her to meet her other two boyfriends. "I would love too, I might take a flight down in a couple of weeks after things with Margery quites down."

"Great, I cant wait, I miss you." Josie said.

"I miss you too sis, I'll talk to you soon."

Josie hung up, she was worried about Ana, she hoped her mother didn't go off the deep end too bad, cause Josie would end up being her next target, if Ana didn't do things to her liking, then she would start trying to fix Josie, and that the last thing she needed right now.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Josie smiled as Mark lay on the floor playing with Tom, the cat was chasing his sock all over the place. Mark looked up and smiled at her, and she flt that familiar tug in her chest.

It was Friday, she knew he most likely wasn't staying tonight, it was his poker night, plus tomorrow was Fantasy night or day depending on what time he got to her house.

She grinned as she thought of her fantasy for the week, Mark was going to be so hot, but then he was always hot.

Mark got up and walked over, he saw the flash of desire in her eyes, that would have to wait for tomorrow. He sat down beside her and dragged her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her. "I have to get going, my game starts soon, But I will see you tomorrow, little miss." he said and dipped his head down to kiss her. Josie wound her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Mark teased her, kissing her lightly even as she tried to deepen the kiss. Mark laughed and pulled back. "Eager are we?"

Josie pouted. "Don't tease me, butt head."

Mark lifted her chin. "Name calling , you may just have to be punished." He said grinning.

"Hmmp, like what, you going to maybe give me a real kiss?" She asked rolling her eyes.

Mark pressed his lips to her quickly, pushing his tongue in her mouth, cupping the back of her head holding her still as he plundered her mouth, by the time he lifted his head, she was trying to drag air in her lungs. "Better?" He asked smirking.

"A little." She teased hugging him.

Mark lifted her as he stood, he kissed her quickly. "I gotta go, see you tomorrow."

Josie sighed as he left, she got more attached each time she saw him, she sometimes thought it would be easier just to break things off now, but she couldn't bear the thought of not seeing him.

She got up and decided to call Jenn, maybe it was time for a girls night on the town.

* * *

Sammy was out with her husband, so Jenn and Josie met up at a local bar, and started having drinks, they had come in a cab, and agreed they would split the fare back to their respective homes.

"So Why aren't you with Mr. Tattoo?" Jenn asked sipping her

Josie smiled. "Friday is his poker night."

"Men and their games." Jenn said laughing.

Josie shrugged. "I don't mind, its good to get away from each other sometimes, that way we don't get bored."

Jenn laughed. "if you get bored with That man, you have rocks in your head."

Josie smiled, Jenn was right, she couldn't imagine being bored with Mark. She ordered another Jack and coke and sat back watching the karaoke stage, no one was really drunk yet, it would get funnier as the night went on.

Unknown to Josie, Mark and his buddies sat in the back room of the bar playing poker. Several of his regular biker buddies, plus several of his wrestling buddies were in town, Raw was in town, so a bunch of the guys had come to play.

"C'mon Mark, lets see what you have." Shawn said.

Mark grinned and threw his cards down. "Four of a kind."

Shawn cursed as Mark raked the chips his way. Paul laughed. "Shawn stop pouting, its not manly."

Shawn gave him the finger and Mark ordered another round of beer. "I hope none of you guys are driving?"

Paul shook his head. "Cena is the designated driver, he should be here soon."

Randy looked up at Mark to see what his reaction was, he didn't look mad, hopefully him and John wouldn't come to blows.

"So I hear you got a little girl friend?" Shawn asked.

Mark glared over at Paul. "Someone has a big mouth."

Paul laughed. "Hey you know me, I always spread good news, besides we want to meet her, how about tomorrow?"

Mark sighed, he wasn't sure if Josie was ready for this bunch. "Maybe tomorrow afternoon, I told you guys I would cook out for you, I'll ask her if she wants to come over."

* * *

Josie was on her third round of drinks and Jenn her fourth, they were now in Karaoke mode. They both hopped up on the stage and decided on a duet , Elton Johns don't go breaking my heart.

Both were just drunk enough where they didn't care if they made a fool of themselves.

John walked in the bar and stopped, he watched the two girls with a smile on his face, he wondered if Mark knew they were here, he strolled toward the back room and walked in the room. Mark looked up. "Cena."

"Hey Mark, step out here for a minute."

Mark frowned, he didn't want to get into anything with John about Michelle, he had put that behind him and was no fully focused on Josie.

Mark stood and followed him out to the bar. "Take a look."

Mark smiled, what the heck was these two doing here, he laughed as they danced and jumped all over the stage and sang the Elton John hit rather badly, but it was obvious they were having the time of their life, another facet to Josie's personality, he hadn't seen before.

"Mark, I'm sorry I lied."

Mark looked at John. "John, let it go, I was mad as hell for a while, until I realized Michelle was right, I was never in love with her."

John shrugged. "I still shouda told you. We're friends and I lied in your face."

"Yeah you should have, but nobody's perfect, its behind us okay?" Mark said turning his gaze back to Josie.

"You love her don't you?" John asked.

Mark grinned. "Yeah I do."

John smiled, he wanted Mark to be happy and he sure looked happy. Mark left his side and walked closer to the stage his grin getting even bigger, there was so much to love about this girl, he just wanted to grab her and never let her go.

When the song was over Mark walked up to the stage."Young lady, I hope you're not driving."

Josie was shocked to see him, happy even, but his words pissed her off. "I'm not two Mark."

Jenn laughed and walked over grinning at Mark. "We took a cab and we'll get one back."

Mark grabbed Josie around the waist and lifted her down in his arms, he nuzzled his lips close to her ear. "Lose the attitude." He warned.

Josie flushed and was about to tell him where to shove it when he pressed his lips to hers and gave her a searing kiss. Josie wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. Jenn just laughed, Josie did not stand a chance with this man.

Mark pulled back and set Josie on her feet and he grabbed Jenn and set her down off the stage. "C'mon you two and join us in the back, we're playing poker."

Jenn smiled. "great."

"I don't know Mark, I don't want to bug you." Josie said feeling like maybe she would messing with his male bonding time.

"Jenn, right through that door back there, introduce yourself, we'll be back in a minute."

Jenn just grinned and walked off and Mark lifted Josie's chin. "You don't bug me, ever and I'm glad you're hear, okay?"

Josie nodded. "Okay."

Mark put his arm around her, he was happy to see her. "Do you play poker?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Well you can just sit on my lap and give me good luck, watch me play, you'll pick it up quick enough." Mark said bending again to steal a quick kiss. Josie grinned, spending the evening sitting in Mark's lap seemed like fun to her. The walked in the room to find Jenn draped across Shawn's lap. "Oh God here we go." Josie said rolling her eyes.

Mark grinned as Jenn whispered God knows what in Shawn's ear.

"Hey guys, this is my lady, Josie." Mark said pulling her beside him.

All the guys said hi and introduced them selves John gave her a grin. "Good to see you again."

Josie nodded and looked at Mark, worried he might be upset that John was there, but he appeared relaxed and happy. He sat down and ordered Josie a beer, and pulled her back in his lap. "So Josie, Jenn here was telling me what you two do for a living, that must be mighty interesting." Shawn said winking at her.

Josie glared at Jenn. "I'm going to kill you."

Jenn just laughed and took Shawn's beer and took a big drink. "Don't ask her about it, she's a little shy about talking about, me however I will be glad to answer any questions you have later."

Shawn shifted in his seat, Jenn was tearing him up, she was so hot. "I'm counting on it." He said sliding his hand under her short skirt to squeeze her thigh.

Josie shook her head, she would bet these two would be gone before long.

Josie spent a pleasant evening parked on Mark's lap, one arm curled possessively around her.

Mark had stopped drinking, cause he had to drive, but Josie had a nice buzz going on, and her and Mark were in there own little world despite the room full of people.

Mark kissed her often, he couldn't seem to help himself, and Josie was loosened up from the alcohol, tested his resolve more than once, by placing sizzling kisses on his lips and running her hand along his thigh till he thought he would die. He bent close to her ear. "Keep that up, and you'll pay later." He threated.

Josie just grinned and ignored the comment. "What?" She asked looking as innocent as she could.

The guys laughed at Mark, it was obvious the big man was in love with this girl.

Mark smiled as she turned back to watch the other guys decide what to do with their cards, she had his heart in a death grip, he would die if he lost her.

Josie was having a great time and she loved his friends, Josie had been right, earlier Shawn and Jenn had made a hasty exit, not before Josie trooped over and asked for Shawn's hotel , room number and cell phone number. He had grinned as he gave it to her. "You're a good friend."

Josie nodded. "I take care of my friends and they take care of me."

Mark patted her back. "Its getting late, will you come back to my place tonight?"

Josie smiled, she sure would she thought. "Sure we can make Fantasy Saturday, Sunday right?"Not willing to be cheated out of her favorite night of the week.

Mark smiled. "Of Course, a lot of the guys will be staying at my place tonight, it'll be kinda crowded, you don't mind?"

Josie fell against him laying her head on his shoulder. "I don't care."

Mark smiled at the guys. "Let me get her home, you guys come whenever you want, I'll be up."

Paul smiled and he watched Mark with the little girl, she had him by the short hairs, he wondered if Mark realized it yet.

* * *

Mark opened the door for Josie and helped her in, he shut the door and climbed in the other side of the truck. "Mark."

Mark turned to look at her, she looked so serious he feared something was wrong. "What is it darlin'?"

"I'm horny."

Mark had to bite his lip not to laugh, she was drunk and completely serious. "Well honey, I'll have you home soon, and I promise I'll take care of that for ya."

Mark watched her lower lip poke out. "But I don't want to wait." Before Mark could reply she pounced on him straddling his lap and kissing him hard. Mark returned the kiss deepening it, but after a minute he tried to push her back. "Josie come on, get back in your seat."

Josie shook her head and put her hands down to his waist snapping his jeans open, Mark noted for someone who was drunk she had really good dexterity, he looked around, luckily they were parked well away from the bar and light.

"Josie stop." He said trying to grab her hands, but stopped when she set his hard shaft free and started grinding on it.

"Dammit Josie." He cursed, his hands ran up her thighs under her short skirt and his big fingers slid beneath her panties finding her wet and ready, Josie leaned up and managed to slide her panties off, and dropped her self onto his his erection. Mark moaned and grabbed her holding her tight against him. "You're bad Josie, ya know that right." He breathed in her ear, she was moving up and down on him, making it hard for him to think, he knew it had been at least twenty five years since he had sex in a car, what the hell was this girl doing to him.

"Ohhh Mark, you feel so good." She moaned against his neck.

Mark growled as she tightened her muscles around him. "Dammit Josie, when I get ya home, I am going to bust your ass." He said trying to breathe and talk at the same time.

Josie didn't care what he did as long as he made her come real soon. She whimpered as she rode him holding tight to him, slowing down only to press hot kisses to his lips, Mark's big hands cupped her ass and helped her move faster.

"Markkk!" She screamed as her climax ripped through her, her head falling forward and her body trembling through the wave of pleasure, Mark grunted as he emptied in seed in her wet heat, he held her close as he drove up into her the last few times, and then they both stilled and slumped against each other. Mark looked at the foggy windows and shook his head, this girl was making him do things he hadn't done in years.

Josie was sleepy, drunk and satisfied, and really had no intention of moving. "Josie c'mon, so I can get you home." He said nudging her.

Josie murmured sleepily and cuddled closer. Mark sighed and lifted her off him laying her back in the seat and putting her seat belt on, he pulled her skirt down and zipped his friend back in his pants. Mark smiled, she was sound asleep, he leaned over and kissed her lips lightly. "I love ya darlin'" He whispered.

* * *

Josie awoke when Mark was carrying her up the stairs. "Hey handsome." She said laying her head back on his chest.

"Hey there, my little wildcat, you remember what we just done in the car?"

Josie nodded and laughed. "It was fun."

Mark shook his head. "You little brat, I cant believe you did that, You continually surprise me." He said sitting her on the end of the bed.

Josie looked up at the big man. "You liked it."

"Yeah that I did, but its been a while since I screwed in a car or truck." He said sitting down to take off his boots.

Josie looked at him her forehead furrowed in a frown. "You mad?" She knew when she drank she could get a little uninhibited, she didn't want Mark to think she was a slut or something.

Mark turned to look at her and saw the look on her face. "C'mere." He growled and pulled her next to him. "I'm not mad at you, you're amazing and I love being with you."

Josie smiled and he lowered his head and kissed her briefly. "Now lets get a shower." He stood and tossed her over his shoulder. Josie giggled as she carried her off. Happiness was becoming a way of life with Mark.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the great reviews!**

* * *

Josie woke the next morning and smiled at the feel of Mark's arm around her. She yawned and scooted out from under his arm and headed to the bathroom to freshen up.

Luckily she wasn't prone to hangovers. Josie stopped when she got out of the shower, she had forgot all about Tom. She dried off quickly and grabbed some shorts and one of the T-shirts she had left at Mark's. That when she felt something brush against her leg. "Tom." She said bending down to pick him up, she cuddled the little cat and smiled. Mark must have stopped and got him last night when she was passed out in the car.

She bent and brushed a kiss to Mark's forehead and headed downstairs, she fed Tom and then pulled out stuff to make a big breakfast. She knew several of his friends were staying here, so she assumed they would be hungry.

Josie hummed as she cooked, she had stopped worrying about anything but being with Mark, they had a perfect relationship, neither was serious, they enjoyed being together, no stings, they both came and went as they pleased, so Mark was a little bossy, dominant even, but she didn't let it bother her too much, she knew he was toning it down for her, she could tell, and that meant a lot to her, it meant he cared how she felt, yes all in all she was satisfied with the way things were going.

* * *

Mark walked in the kitchen and smiled to find his girl, feeding a army of hungry guys, even John had come back here last night. He watched as she smiled and served up stacks of pancakes and omelets of the guys.

Paul took her hand. "You know, if you ever get tired of deadass, well I'm available."

Mark walked over and popped him in his head. "You got a death wish boy?"

Paul just grinned and rubbed his head. "Cant blame a guy for trying, seems you lucked out and found the perfect woman."

Mark put a arm around her and kissed her. "That I have."

Josie blushed at all the attention. "You hungry?"

"As a bear." He said and sat down, Josie fixed him a stack of pancakes and handed them to him and started on a omelet for him, she half listened to the guys talk about wrestling, but her thoughts were pulled away, if her mother could see her cooking for all these guys, she would have a fit. Josie shook her head, she used to agree with her mother about stuff like this, but she realized, she liked doing things for Mark and he did plenty of nice things for her, it wasn't like she was the only one who cooked, they both cooked for each other, she was beginning to see that things weren't always black and white.

Josie walked over and put his omelet in front of him. "Thanks Baby."

Josie just smiled and he pulled her down his lap. "I bet you haven't eaten a bite." He said feeding her a bite of pancake.

Josie sat there of the middle of a bunch of guys and let Mark feed her, she didn't give a damn, she was happy, she never knew being with a guy could feel like this. Mark looked down at her, she was so quite this morning. "You okay?"

Josie nodded. "Yeah, perfect."

Josie left late in the afternoon, so Mark could have some time with his friends. Mark took her home and dropped her off telling her he would see her the next day. Josie was glad that Jenn had called her, she was still with Shawn at his hotel, she just shook her head, she hoped Jenn didn't get her heart broke.

She tried to call her sister but only got voice mail, she left a message for her dad and decided to go swimming.

She missed Mark, just being away from him for a short time was starting to bother her, she wondered if he missed her or not, he seemed to content to drop her at home. She frowned why was she thinking like this, Mark was keeping up the agreement they made no strings, just friends, just sex, was she staring to depend to much on him, maybe she better back off some, she didn't want to end up chasing him off.

* * *

Mark used his key to get in the next day. All the guys were back on the road, and he called Shawn to make sure he had took Jenn home safe and sound, he didn't like Shawn messing with one of Josie's friends, but Jenn was a big Girl, and obviously she had been willing, not much he could say.

Mark shook his head as he caught his reflection in the mirror, the things he did for love, he thought grinning.

He walked through the house and spotted Josie in the kitchen , he waited till she put her glass of tea down and then he sprung on her grabbing her. "Well look what I got me here, a sweet maiden." He said running his big hand down her front ,squeezing her breasts.

Josie yelped until she realized it was Mark and then twisted around in his arms. "Oh Mark, you look so cute." She giggled.

Mark frowned. "Stupid is more like it." He grumbled.

Josie just grinned and looked at him, he had found a authentic looking pirates costume somewhere and had a bandanna on his head, one big gold earring on and a patch over on eye and a very real looking sword hanging from his waist.

"Oh my what a big sword you have." She said backing up.

Mark grabbed her and pulled her to his chest. "You lass are about to find out what just what a big sword I have." he said shoving his hips against her letting her feel how aroused he was.

Josie gasped. "Ohh you cad, unhand me."

Mark laughed evilly. "No, I'm taking you prisoner, and having my way with you, I have some very vile things in mind."

Josie squealed when he threw her over his shoulder giving her a hearty whack on her ass, before he carted her upstairs.

* * *

Josie rolled over on her stomach and buried her face in the pillow, never had she ever thought sex could be like this.

Mark ran his hand down her back and stopped and caressed the smooth curve of her butt. "Lass thats what ya get for resisting a scurvy pirate like myself."

Josie started giggling and turned over and kissed him. "I must admit, you make a wonderful pirate."

Mark laughed. "I enjoyed that myself, now I have to think about what I want next week."

"I'm thirsty..I'll be back." She said rolling over to get up, Mark stopped her. "I'll go, you want tea or water?"

"Water would be great."

Mark bent and kissed her. "I'll be right back."

Mark walked downstairs naked as a jaybird, he didn't figure it would offend the cat. He grabbed a bottle of water and had just rounded into the foyer to go back upstairs when the door opened, a very attractive older woman took one look at him and screamed bloody murder.

Mark covered himself with one big hand. "Lady calm down."

"What have you done to my daughter?" She screeched at him.

"Nothing..just calm down..." He started.

"Calm down, I'll maim you if you've harmed one hair on her head!"

"Margery, what are you doing here?"

Mark looked up to see Josie coming down the stairs, thankfully with clothes on.

"Josephine what is the meaning of this, why is this animal naked in your home?" Margery demanded giving Mark a look that made him feel like some kind of freak.

Josie sighed, now she had to deal with this. "Mark why don't you get dressed." She suggested.

Mark figured that was a good idea and scooted around Josie and back upstairs.

"Margery you need to calm down, you shouldn't have just walked in."

Margery followed her daughter to the kitchen where she started making tea. ""Well I didn't know you were entertaining some freak." She sniffed sitting down.

Josie made the tea and set a cup in front of her mother gathering her thoughts. "Margery I'm going to say this one time, as long as you're in my house, you will treat Mark with respect, not one more negative word."

Mark stood in the door and a smile spread across his face, he knew she had a hard time standing up to her mother, but she was defending him, it made him feel good.

Margery sighed. "Bad enough your sister is pregnant by some barbarian, now you, what does he do?"

Josie sat down sipping the tea. "He's a retired wrestler."

Margery's tea went down the wrong way and she started coughing. "Josephine, how could you, do you know how this looks on me, my own daughter sleeping with a wrestler?"

"Margery look, I'm grown, I happen to like Mark, he's a nice guy and I like spending time with him, lay off Ana too, shes happy, you're going to be a grandmother, start acting like one, and let me and Ana live our own lives, you always lived yours, now its our turn, I'm not going to stop seeing Mark because you don't approve." Josie said looking up at her mother.

Josie looked up and seen Mark standing there and waved him in. "Margery this is Mark Calaway, Mark this is my mother Margery Donahue."

Margery's good manners won over her dislike of the man and she shook his hand briefly. "Nice to meet you Ma'am."

She nodded and then turned back to her daughter. "I'm only in town for the day, I was hoping we could spend some time together."

Mark took that as his cue to leave, he knew the two needed time together , Josie rarely got either of her parents attention, and he wasn't worried, he knew know that Josie could hold her own with her mother. "I'll be heading out darlin'" Mark said bending to kiss her.

Josie wrapped her arms around him for a moment. "Thanks."

Mark just nodded. "Come see me tonight, I'll cook dinner, okay?"

She nodded and smiled as he left.

"He can cook?" Margery asked surprised.

Josie grinned. "Quite well."

Josie stood. "I haven't eaten lunch, lets go out."

Margery stood and looked at her daughter, she was different, she looked so happy, but how happy could she be with man, who probably watched her every move and told her what to do, he had practically ordered her to his house for dinner and Josie had just meekly nodded, what in the world had come over her daughters?

* * *

Josie tried to keep the subject on work, but Margery after a few minutes changed it.

"Have you met Ana's husband?" Margery asked as she picked at her shrimp cocktail.

Josie nodded. "He's nice guy."

Margery snorted. "Oh yes, he orders her around like a servant."

Josie frowned, that didn't sound like Ben. "That doesn't sound like Ben."

"Well the whole time I was there, he kept telling her to sit down and get off her feet, and telling her what time to go to bed, and she just smiles and nods and does what he says and if thats not bed enough, she says she quitting work after the baby is born." Margery huffed.

"Margery, Ben is taking care of her, he loves her, and she wants to quit work." Josie said.

"You're brainwashed too." She said laying her fork down. "So are you and this wrestler serious?"

Josie thought about that were they, hell she wasn't even sure. "We are friends, we have a good time together, right now my career comes first."

"Well at least one of my daughters a her thinking straight." Margery said.

Josie shook her head, Poor Ana, she just hoped Ben didn't let Margery keep upsetting her.

* * *

Josie flopped back on her couch, her mother had left a few minutes ago, and she was relieved, she was tired of answering questions about Mark. She picked up her phone and dialed Ana's number and her sister picked up. "Hello."

"Girl, Margery walked in on Mark naked, after we had just done the nasty."

Ana started laughing a couldn't stop. "Gee you somehow manged to make me look good." Ana said still chuckling.

"Well I just told her it was my life and to stay out of it." She said.

"Good for you, I basically told her the same, so lets see if it works." Ana said.

"Yeah, hopefully it will."

"So you and Mark getting serious?" Ana asked.

"No, just having fun, thats all I want for now." She said.

Ana wasn't buying it, but let it slide, Josie would have to figure it out for herself. They talked about Ana's doctors appointment, and Josie told her she was sending her some stuff for the baby.

Josie looked up at the time and told Ana she had to go.

She figured she would head on over to Mark's. "C'mon Tom." She said lifting the kitten. "Want to go to daddy's house." Then she stopped realizing what she said, that sounded way too domestic, she better kill any daddy talk in front of Mark.

* * *

"So is everything cool with you and your mom?" Mark asked as he set the chicken on the table.

"Well as good as it gets between us, she knows me and Ana are going to do what we want , so hopefully she'll leave well enough alone.

Mark hoped so, he was going to have enough trouble winning this girl, without her mother whispering vile things in her ears.

Mark pulled a chair out for her and Josie smiled up at him, he was just so sweet she had never met someone like him. "Thank you."

Mark just kissed her quickly. "You're welcome..I know you have to work in the morning, but can you stay tonight?"

Josie nodded. "Can I leave Tom here tomorrow, I'll pick him up after work."

Mark nodded as he set a bowl of rice on the table. "Sure, ya know you can stay here as much as you want."

Josie looked over at him. "Well I like staying here, but I don't want to wear out my welcome."

Mark sat down beside her. "Honey, theres no way you could do that, I love having ya here."

Josie smiled and leaned over kissing him. "Okay then, seems like you're stuck with me at least the next few days."

Mark smiled as he hugged her, he wanted to be stuck with her the rest of his life, if he had his way.

* * *

Mark moved over her, Josie wrapped her legs higher around his waist, she loved looking at him, while he made love to her, and tonight thats what it was, slow easy and sweet as he thrust slowly in her, bending to place sweet kisses on her lips. "Feel good?" He whispered against her lips. Josie nodded and caught her breath as he thrust back in her. "mmmmm." She murmured.

Mark looked at her beneath him, she was so beautiful, lying there clutching his shoulders while he moved slowly and deeply in and out of her wet heat, his heart was filled at the moment, he heard her soft gasps and whimpers and felt her fingers tighten on his arms. "Thats it baby, come for me, good girl." He soothed as she cried out, he followed her his climax washing over him, his thrusting becoming frenzied as he drove in deep and hard calling her name.

Mark collapsed, falling down over her, using his elbows to keep from crushing her, his face was buried in her hair and their hair tangled together, their bodies still connected. Mark was still out of it, not even realizing what he was saying. "I love ya Josie." He murmured nuzzling her neck.

Josie froze, what the hell?

She pushed Mark back. "What was that, what happened to no stings, no commitment, just fun?"

Josie was in a severe panic, love meant marriage kids, forever something that scared her shitless.

Mark sat up. "Josie I cant help the way I feel, if you don't feel the same way fine, but I love ya, I'm not going to hide it."

Josie wasn't ready to hear that, things had been going good with Mark, and now this, it was too much.

She got up and gathered her clothes and got dressed, Mark just watched, he knew she was running, she was scared of what she was feeling, of what he was feeling.

Josie turned to look at him. "I'm sorry Mark, but I cant do this."

Mark got up and pulled her in his arms. "Josie, I know you're scared, when you stop being scared, I'll be here waiting for you."

Josie hugged him tight for a moment and then pulled out of his arms and left. Mark heard his front door shut and he sank on the bed. Now he just had to wait, wait and hope Josie came to her senses.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the great reviews..Please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Mark sighed as he watched the ballgame, it had been three weeks since he had heard from Josie, she was a stubborn one all right, he had to suppress his natural tendency to go, spank her ass and drag her home, but he knew she was truly scared and that was probably the worst thing he could do, so he waited and continued to wait for her to come to her senses.

* * *

Josie worked, and the worked some more to keep her mind off Mark, she only broke down and cried at night, Tom would curl up beside her while she bawled her head off, she knew it was her own fault.

She was scared, scared of being in love, scared of losing who she was and becoming nothing but his woman, his wife, the mother of his children, losing Josie in the process, that scared her down deep, maybe because of her mother's early teachings she wasn't sure.

But no doubt, she was miserable, and then she had thought he would call or come by and try to convince her they should be together, but not one phone call, she hated to admit, that hurt more than a little, but he was respecting her wishes, she should be thrilled, but she wasn't.

Sammy came in her office and set some paper work on her desk. "Josie, wake up girl, you love the man, thats a good thing, go tell him and let things go on, they way there supposed too."

Josie looked at her friend with red rimmed eyes. "I'm not ready to be his wife."

Sammy sighed. "Okay, so be his girlfriend who loves him, Mark is not going to rush you, you know that, take one step at a time, did he demand you marry him and bear his children, no, he just said he loved you, Josie, you're making a big mistake, love don't come around that often."

Josie chewed her pencil. "What if he don't want me no more, or he's mad?"

Sammy laughed. "Girl, he is crazy about you, think about it, okay?"

Josie nodded, if he loved her so much, why wasn't he bugging her about being with him.

* * *

Sammy had enough of Josie's mooning and crying. Someone had to do something, she called Jenn who had taken the day off. "We have to do something, she's too stubborn to go to him."

Jenn smiled. "I have a brilliant plan, hopefully it wont get me killed, but its worth a try."

Sammy laughed as Jenn told her what she planned, she really hope Josie would see the humor in it later.

* * *

Mark picked up his phone."Hello."

"Hey Mark, its Jenn, can you meet me for lunch at that little Italian place across the street from our office?

"Yeah, whats up?" He asked,

"Its about Josie, just meet me there in a hour." She said and hung up. Mark grabbed his keys and headed for the door, he hoped Josie was alright.

* * *

Sammy walked in Josie's office. "Hey I need you to run these paper over to Jenn, she is next door at Sal's, said she was having lunch there, but she's leaving to head to a party, she needs these invoices." She said trying to sound casual.

Josie stood up. "Okay." She said and took the papers.

Sammy crossed her fingers and just hoped this didn't blow up in their faces.

* * *

Mark sat across from Jenn, she was telling him how depressed Josie was and how worried her and Sammy were about her. Still she was practically sitting on top of him, and the dress she had on was so low cut, he was afraid her breasts were going to spill out.

"Well I'm trying to respect her wishes, I know how she is , she's scared and I figure pushing her would be the worst thing I could do." He said.

Jenn shook her head. "Look, you might be waiting forever, go get your woman."

Mark chuckled. "She might de nut me if I try that with her."

Jenn shook her head. "You might be surprised Mark." Jenn saw Josie and leaned right on Mark and started stroking his hair. Mark about fell out of the chair. "What are you doing?"

Just at that moment Josie walked up, anger etched all over her face. "Jenn how could you." She hissed.

Mark jumped up. "Josie, its not what it looks like."

Jenn looked at her friend. "What do you care, you don't have any real feelings for him, your done with him right?"

Josie looked at her friend, hurt etched on her face. "You know I love him." She said and then turned and ran from the restaurant.

Jenn felt bad, but she knew she had to do something to wake Josie up, she sighed and looked at Mark. "Okay, now that she admitted it, the balls in your court."

Mark looked at Jenn. "She's going to be furious with you, ya know."

Jenn shrugged and grinned. "And I expect you to smooth things over, once you kiss some sense in her, tell her what a good friend I am and all that."

Mark just shook his head and smiled. "Yeah you got it, now let me go fix things."

Jenn watched the big man take off, she knew he loved Josie and he wouldn't let her hide from her feelings anymore.

* * *

Josie had ran back to the parking lot and jumped in her car and took off for home. How could Jenn just go after Mark like that, but her words rang true, she had told Jenn they were through, that she wasn't seeing Mark anymore, how could she blame her?

By the time she got home, she had worked herself up in a world class crying jag, she flung herself on the couch and bawled her eyes out, it was too late, she lost Mark, he probably didn't care if he ever saw her again.

Mark pulled up in her driveway and turned off the truck, he sat for a moment wondering how to deal with this. She had to know, that he would never look at another woman, all he cared about was her. He got out and pulled out his keyring finding her key , he walked up to the front door and opened it and closed it behind him. Tom came up rubbing his leg and he bent and petted him, smiling when he started purring.

Mark got up, he heard her crying and sighed, this was going to take some work, Mark walked in the living room and plucked her off the couch sitting her on his lap. "Here now, stop all that bawling for no reason."

Josie pushed away from him. "leave me alone, and get out of my house."

"No, just calm your ass down, you know good and well, I love you and Jenn was just trying to light a fire under you stubborn little butt, which it looks like she did." He said forcing her to sit still.

Josie glared at him, swiping tears from her eyes. "She had no right and neither did you.."

Mark put a big hand over her mouth."Shut up, I've had enough of your sulking and running to last a life time, I've been patient, trying to let you figure things out for yourself, but thats over, you love me, I love you, what the hell is wrong with that?" he snapped.

Josie looked down at her hands. Mark pulled his hand away. "I'm just scared Mark, when I'm with you, I don't care about my career, or being independent, all I care about is being with you, I could lose my whole identity in you, just like that." She said.

Mark pulled her in his arms. "Josie, I fell in love with you, just the way you are, I don't want to change you, I know I'm bossy and not exactly what you were looking for, but can you truly say, you're not happy with me, I love ya girl, I want to be with you, It don't have to be marriage unless you ever want it, I will settle for whatever you feel like giving, you're worth it to me."

Josie hugged him tight. "I love you too Mark, so much it scares me, I never been in love before and if I lost you, I feel like I would die, it scares me to love you that much."

"Kinda scares me too, but I cant see going on without ya, what do you say, we just keep on with how we was going and take things a day at a time, with love thrown in , of course." He said grinning.

Josie looked up at him and nodded. "Okay."

Mark smiled and bent to kiss her. "Good, now go call Jenn, tell her you forgive her, right now."

Josie pouted. "I don't know, she played a awfully dirty trick."

"Yeah and it worked, get." He said sitting her off his lap.

"You're awfully bossy today." She said putting her hand on her hips.

Mark leaned back on the couch. "Yeah well, you love me, so I figure I can get away with more."

Josie tried her best to frown at him, but she just couldn't. "Yeah I do love you." She said before she went to call Jenn.

Mark grinned, nothing ever sounded so good to him as those three word, he knew she was still scared, but he would take it slow, he had marriage in mind, but he knew in his heart even if she never wanted marriage, he would accept it, he loved her to much to push for something she wasn't ready for, might never be ready for.

But then her sister had taken the plunge, she was raised in the same environment as Josie, so there was hope yet.

* * *

Josie looked over at Mark. "You asleep?"

Mark smiled. "No."

Josie rolled to her side. "So are we still doing Fantasy night, I think it was your turn?"

Mark opened his eyes and grinned at her. "Sure."

"So you going to give me any hints?" She asked playing with his arms, running her fingers over his tats.

"Mark laughed. "The only fantasy I have at the moment is tanning your butt good, for torturing me for three weeks."

Markkkkk." She protested. He just laughed and pulled her in his arms. "Go to sleep, you have to work tomorrow."

Josie settled in the crook of his arm and yawned. "I love you."

Mark kissed her cheek. "I love you too Josie."

* * *

Josie was staying at Mark's for a couple of days, she had packed up Tom and a few clothes and followed him home, so far she hadn't left yet. It was Saturday morning, and she rolled out from beneath his arm and went downstairs to feed Tom. She made some coffee and sat down to wait, she wanted some Captain Crunch, but she didn't bring her box with her, she grumbled to herself as she sipped on coffee, she padded back upstairs and pulled on some shorts and a tank top.

Mark rolled over. "What are you doing?"

"Going to the store." She said grabbing her car keys.

Mark set up. "Girl, its six in the morning." He said yawning.

Josie stopped to look at him. "I'll be back in a while."

Mark got up following her. He didn't like her going out so early, it was still dark out. "What do you need, I'll go get it." He said as he followed her down the stairs.

"I'll go." She answered. "I'll go with you." He said.

Josie turned and laughed. "Naked?" She asked.

Mark grinned. "Well, let me throw some clothes on, whats so all fired important anyway?"

"Captain Crunch." She replied heading for the door.

Mark smiled and lifted her over his shoulder carrying her toward the kitchen. "Mark Calaway let me down."

Mark just laughed and set her on her feet. "Calm down baby."

Josie crossed her arms. "I want my Captain Crunch."

Mark opened the cabinet and pulled out a box and threw it to her, Josie caught it, a look of shock on her face. "Where did it come from?"

Mark just chuckled and poured himself some coffee. "The store."

He sipped his coffee and sat down. "With you over here all the time, I wanted ya to have you're favorite junk food."

Josie looked at him and looked at the cereal and then shocked him by bursting into tears. Mark jumped up and rushed over. "Baby whats wrong?" he asked pulling her in his arms.

Josie sniffed and looked up at him. "Thats the most romantic thing you ever done."

"Huh?" He asked confused, he bought her a box of damn cereal ,was she nuts.

Josie just hugged him, she finally knew this was her man, her dream guy. "I love you." She said standing on her tiptoes and kissing him, Mark just shrugged, whatever he had done, it must have been the right thing, he vowed he would keep her in Captain Crunch for the rest of her life.

* * *

Josie watched Mark do laps in the pool, he sure looked good, she grinned and reached over to pick up her ringing phone. "hello."

"Hey Josie."

"Daddy hey, how are you?"

"Fine fine, look honey, your mother is all upset, what is this about you dating a wrestler, do you think thats a good idea, your mother is beside herself."

Josie sighed, looked like Margery had got to him too. "Daddy, I'm grown here, I make my own decisions, and besides, I'm in love she should be happy for me."

"In love, she said dating, Josie don't rush into anything, you're still very young." Her father admonished.

"Daddy I know what I'm doing, I would like you to meet him when you get back to the states." She said.

"When I get back I'll stop in for the day, just be careful." He said.

"I will, love you."

"I love you too honey." He said.

Josie hung up the phone, she hoped her dad at least liked Mark. She looked at her watch and jumped up, it was fantasy day after all, she had to get ready.

* * *

_Warning sexual content!_

Mark got dressed after he got dried off from his swim, Josie had left him with orders to wait a hour before he made a appearance in the den, he was already hard as a brick. He walked in and grinned, where in the world had she found a strippers pole, he just grinned and sat down.

Josie slinked over in a sexy red bra and see through red underwear. "Here big boy." She said handing him a beer. Mark grinned and pulled out five bucks and stuck down the front of her panties. "More where that came from darlin, you put on a good show for me." He said smacking her ass.

Josie giggled and walked over turning on the stereo, a slow sexy song coming from the speakers.

Mark was drooling as she wrapped herself around the pole and started dancing for him, he about spilled the beer when she started rubbing her self on the pole, where did she learn this shit, he wondered.

Mark set the beer down when she unhooked the bra and tossed to him and then she turned her back to him bent over and stripped the panties down slowly. "Have mercy."

"Get over her." He growled.

Josie danced over to stand in front of him. "I want a lap dance." He said.

Josie got right over his lap putting her arm on his shoulders and started gyrating right in front of his face and rubbing herself. Mark cracked, he couldn't take anymore, her grabbed her and stood, and bent her over. "Grab the chair." He said as he unbuckled his belt and dropped his pants, her wasted no time shoving his shaft deep in her inviting wet heat.

Josie squealed and clutched the chair as he drove into her wildly."I'll teach ya to tease me like that." he growled as he sank back into her wet passage."

"Ohhhh." She moaned as he penetrated her again and again.

Mark grunted with effort and threw back his head. Josie's legs trembled as she joined him shouting his name.

Mark had to grab her waist to keep her from collapsing. He held himself deep in her, loving the way she felt, finally he helped her up and tuned her kissing her deeply."We're keeping that pole baby."

Josie just laughed hugging him. "Okay, maybe next week, I'll make you a stripper." She teased.

Mark just laughed. Nothing could ever be better than his life right now.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews, one more chapter after this one.**

* * *

Josie smiled as Mark packed up his fishing gear, it was three in the morning, but she was just up to see him off, she had told him there was no way in hell she was going fishing.

Mark had just laughed. The last four months had been perfect. No major glitches in the road, she had moved in with Mark, it wasn't something they discussed, it had just gradually happened.

Josie was as happy as a person could get and so was Mark. The two had adjusted perfectly to living together.

Margery had been upset to find they had decided to cohabitant, but Josie refused to be drawn in to a battle with her and told Margery it wasn't up for discussion, and that was the end of that. Summer was long gone, the fall was upon them, and Josie was getting ready for a visit from her sister and brother in law in a couple of weeks, her dad was set to visit right before Christmas.

Josie couldn't be happier about the pace her life was going, Mark hadn't mentioned marriage again and she was happy about that at first, this in itself was a big step for her, but the more it crossed her mind lately the less is scared her.

Mark pulled her close and kissed her. "I'll see you about four, now its chilly get back in the house."

Josie snuggled against his warm chest.

"Go on girl, you be a good girl, and daddy will have a nice treat for you." He teased.

Josie giggled. "Better not be a fish." She said wrinkling her nose.

Mark laughed and pinched her nose. "No fish, just something else I know you like." He said smacking her ass. Josie laughed. "If its what I'm thinking, I know I'm going to like it." She said rubbing her hand over the front of his jeans.

Mark bent and kissed her hard. "You got a nasty mind, thats what I love about you."

Josie just laughed and Mark pulled her close. "Go on, or I'll make you come with me."

Josie backed up so fast that Mark had to laugh. "I love you."

She grinned. "I love you too."

Josie went back in the house, she was wide awake now, she grabbed a cup of the coffee and went and curled up on the couch in the den, flipping on the TV. Tom came in and curled up beside her and she smiled and he settled on her feet.

She had a few drinks of the coffee and frowned, it sure didn't taste so good, she got up and sat it down, she wondered if the water was messed up or something, Mark didn't mention it tasting funny. Suddenly she clamped a hand over her mouth and ran for the bathroom, she made it and emptied her stomach and lay there breathing hard, she hoped she wasn't coming down with something. She closed her eyes for a minute and the got up and rinsed her mouth, then froze, no way, she thought.

Josie ran to their bedroom and pulled out her pills and started counting and sank to the floor, being in love had took a toll on her brain, she had missed two days."Dummy." She muttered. She got up and got dressed, she might as well find out for sure, she would go to the pharmacy and buy a birth control test. "Then what?" She asked herself.

* * *

Josie took the test, but inside she already knew and the test only confirmed it, she was pregnant, since she didn't have a regular period anyway, she had no way of knowing how far along she was, she phoned her doctor and made a appointment for that afternoon, telling the nurse it was a emergency, well it was for her she reasoned. She knew she was lucky to get in on a Friday. She got off the phone and walked around in a daze, what the hell was she going to do?

Josie lay back as Doctor Jamison examined her. She forced her mind blank, she didn't want to be here, having to worry about this.

"Okay Josie sit up. Josie adjusted the stupid paper gown and sat up. The doctor pulled a stool over to sit in front of her. "You're three months long, its a wonder you wasn't having any nausea before this, but some women don't have a lot, so you must be one of the lucky ones."

"Three months, but I just skipped two pills this month, that cant be right."

The Doctor shook his head. "Pills fail, or you could have missed a few pills before and didn't notice, but you are definitely three months, do you want this baby?"

Josie hung her head. "I don't know."

"Josie you have to make a decision soon, pretty soon, you wont have a choice." He said.

Josie knew he was talking about abortion, but the thought of aborting Mark's baby, made her sick to her stomach, she loved him, she knew how bad he wanted children.

* * *

Josie walked in the house, not knowing what to do with herself, she was so confused, if she had this baby, she didn't want to be like Margery, never being with the child , always working, never home, but she liked working. Josie sank on the sofa in the den, she had never been so scared and confused in her life.

* * *

Mark looked at the time as he walked in the house, it was a little later than he had anticipated. He smelled something good and walked back to the kitchen to find Josie cooking dinner. He wrapped his arms around her. "Smells good."

Josie leaned back against him. He frowned, something seemed off. "You okay?"

Josie took his hand. "We need to talk."

Mark followed her to the table and he sat down beside her, his thoughts were racing, maybe she didn't want to be with him anymore, or he was smothering her.

Josie squeezed his hand. "I'm pregnant."

Mark was floored and didn't say anything for a full minute. Then he looked up at her. "Are we happy about it?"

Josie knew in that moment, how much she loved him, how much he loved her, she knew how bad Mark wanted kids, how happy he must be, but he was waiting for her, her decision.

Josie leaned forward and laid her head on his chest, Mark's hand came up to cup the back of her head. "We're happy, just scared." She said.

Mark let out the breath he had been holding, this he could deal with. "Scared of what baby?"

"Its just going to be hard for me to quit work, I like to work, but I'll deal with it, scared that I might be like Margery, not there for this kid."

Mark pushed her back to look at her. "Who said you have to quit work, I'm here, you don't have to quit work, Josie."

Josie looked confused, she just assumed Mark would want her home with the baby. "Well I don't want our child wondering where I'm at all the time, I want to be here for them."

Mark hugged her. "Its not like you're gone for days at a a time, you go to work, you come home, you're off on weekends, we'll be a family Josie, I'll be here all the time, its gonna be fine, you'll see."

"So you don't mind if I work?"

Mark laughed. "No Josie, I want ya to be happy, whatever makes you happy, we're going to be the best parents in the world, you'll see." He said bending to kiss her.

Josie kissed him back relief flooding her, Mark made her believe they could do anything.

Josie pulled back. "Mark?"

"Hmm?" He asked smiling in happiness.

"Do you want to get married?" She asked looking nervous.

Mark jumped out of the chair and grabbed her twirling her around. "Darlin, nothing would make me happier."

Josie smiled and held on tight to him, everything in her world made sense now, loving Mark was the best thing that ever happened to her.

_Two weeks later.._

"Ana its so great having you here." Josie said looking at her sister, where as she had light brown hair and brown eyes, Ana leaned more toward the blond spectrum with blue eyes, she looked like their dad.

They were laying in Josie and Mark's bedroom, drinking hot chocolate and eating Captain Crunch..supposedly watching TV, but mostly they were talking.

"I'm so excited I get to be your maid of honor, I'm glad you guys aren't waiting and if I haven't told you, Mark is a doll, he's so sweet." Ana said grabbing the Captain Crunch.

Josie smiled. "Yeah I think so to, just think, you'll be having you baby in January, me in April, Girl, I'm so excited."

Ana grinned. "Who would have thought you and me being so happy, married, with kids on the way."

"Not me thats for sure, but Ana, I love Mark so much, I just know everything is going to work out perfect."

Ana nodded. "Daddy will be in tomorrow night, I'm so glad he dug his head out of the jungle to walk you down the isle."

Josie grinned. "Me too."

"So Mark and Ben seem to be getting along..." Ana said.

Josie lay back on her pillows. "Thats cause they're so much alike..Bossy, sports nuts, domineering.."

Ana grinned. "Sweet , wonderful, handsome , great in bed..."

They both burst into a fit of giggles.

* * *

Ben and Mark were in the den, having a beer and watching a football game. "So you nervous?"

Mark shook his head, looking over at the dark headed man. "No, cant wait, I've known for a while, this is what I want, just had to let her come around to my way of thinking."

Ben grinned. "Yeah been there done that, it took Ana a while, to realize there was nothing wrong with love and marriage."

Mark frowned. "Josie is really worried about her mother coming, she called and asked her, but she said Margery wouldn't give her a answer."

Ben nodded. "Margery is hard to deal with at best, but I just try to think if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have Ana, that usually helps, some anyway." he said laughing.

"Yeah I guess I'll have to look at it like that." Mark said, he wasn't sure if he wanted Margery showing up at his wedding or not, he knew Josie wanted her there, but he didn't want her causing Josie any stress, especially with her being pregnant.

Ben just smiled, it was obvious Mark was crazy about Josie, for Margery's sake, he hoped she didn't cause any trouble. "So what do you want a girl or a boy?" Ben asked, he and Ana had arrived with the news they were having a boy.

Mark grinned. "A little girl, just like Josie."

Ben's smiled got even wider, Mark had it bad, he could see that.

* * *

Josie and Ana lay in the big bed trading stories about their men and giggling.

Mark and Ben stood in the doorway watching them, smiling. "Princess, I think its way past your bedtime."

Ana looked up and saw Ben and then looked at Josie. "See bossy."

Josie and Ana both fell into a fit of giggling and Mark and Ben just shook their head, the girls had a case of being silly.

"Are you two always like this when you're together?" Mark asked.

Josie and Ana both nodded. "Yep." They said together.

Ben bent and scooped his wife up in his arms. "Goodnight Josie, Mark.  
"Night." Josie said smiling.

Mark said goodnight and Ana waved at her sister. Mark closed the door behind them and walked over and sat down next to Josie. "You having a good time?"

Josie nodded and hugged him. " I love having Ana here, and I'm so excited, we're going to married day after tomorrow, are you excited?" She asked practically bouncing in the bed.

Mark put his hands on her shoulders. "Yes I'm excited, Have you been drinking caffeine, I thought we already had a talk about this."

Josie got a trapped look on her face. "You know, I'm so sleepy, I cant stay awake another minute."

"I don't think so, what have you been drinking?" he asked frowning.

"Umm well, when me and Ana went out earlier, we stopped at Starbucks and got some Frappacinos."

"Good grief, thats worse than regular coffee, my child is probably bouncing around like a volleyball in there, didn't the doctor say caffeine is bad for the baby, or did I hear wrong?"

"Mark, gee I just wanted one, okay, I wont do it again, ease up, I'm not two." She snapped.

Mark counted to ten in his head. "Josie lose the attitude, no more coffee, soda or tea, while you're pregnant, end of story." He said getting up.

Josie just flipped on her side and looked away from him. "Bossy ass."

Mark turned back. "Excuse me."

"I didn't say anything, you starting to hear things now?" Josie asked closing her eyes.

Mark's hand itched to light a fire on her cute ass, but he didn't, firstly she was pregnant , he knew it wouldn't hurt her or the baby, but he didn't want to upset her, while she was pregnant , although if she kept it up, he might make an exception, secondly, he knew being the way she was , she might just call off the wedding to pay him back, he wasn't willing to take that chance.

Josie was on a roll, he was backing down and she just pushed harder. "What, not going to threaten me, whats wrong Mark?" She snapped.

Mark had few options, he was pissed off and he didn't want to say something he might regret. "Josie, if this is the way you want to act because I'm concerned about you and the baby, fine act like a brat, I'll be downstairs in the den." He walked over and went out the door closing quietly behind him.

Josie rolled over burying her face in his pillow, why had she pushed him and she had purposely pushed him, to see what he would do, she knew it was unfair. Josie knew Mark held back a lot because he was afraid of scaring her off, and she had used it against him, just trying to see how far, she could go.

Josie knew on some level, she had just wanted to see what he would do, the whole caffeine thing was stupid, she knew she wasn't supposed to have it, she had gave in to momentary craving, but she knew Mark wouldn't like it, she should have just told him, it wouldn't happen again, instead of being a smart ass, what the hell was coming over her?"

She laid there miserable without Mark, tears pooling in her eyes. She thought about the last few months with Mark, she loved him and he loved her, but she had known for a while, Mark was holding back with her, biting his tongue, trying to be what he thought she wanted, but what did she want?

She loved Mark, she loved him the way he was, he never asked her to be anything other than who she was, had she been unfair to him, letting him change, to suit her.

Josie sat up tears in her eyes, she truly loved him, bossy ass attitude and all. Josie got up and headed downstairs to the den. She walked in to find him laying back in his recliner. She walked over and stood in front of him. "Mark, are you sure you want to marry me?"

Mark sat up swiftly and pulled her down in his lap."Josie, I might get pissed at you, mad, whatever you want to call it, but I love you, of course I want to marry you."

Josie lifted her head and lifted one hand to his cheek. "Mark I feel the same way, no matter what you did, I mean even if you get mad and yell at me or whatever, I would still want to marry you, what I'm trying to say is, that you need to stop trying to be something you're not, I kinda figured out, you're a bossy , hard headed old fashioned man, thats not news for me, I fell in love with you...I guessed a long time ago, you like smacking my ass, a little obsessed with it do doubt." She said grinning. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, I like you just the way you are, you don't ever have to worry about losing me."

Mark felt a weight lift off his chest and he hugged her close to his chest. "God I love ya Josie."

She just smiled and hugged him. "I'm sorry I'm such a pain sometimes."

Mark kissed her cheek. "Its okay..I love you just the way you are, but we still haven't covered caffeine consumption have we?"

Josie gave him her best puppy eyes. "I wont touch another drop."

Mark nodded. "No, you wont."

Mark stood and took her hand. "C'mon, its late."

Josie followed him with a grin, she knew her and Mark might clash sometimes, but she knew whatever came, they would face it together.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you guys so much for all the great reviews..Hope you enjoyed the story.**

* * *

Mark glanced over at Josie and winked, she gave him a little glare, but she didn't really mean it. She was looking at the full coffee pot, like it was gold, she wanted a cup so bad, but she picked up her juice and took a drink making a face.

Ben laughed as his wife was doing the same thing. She was having real problems giving up her coffee. "Mark you keeping Josie out of the caffeine?"

"Yes we had a long talk about that last night, after her StarBucks trip yesterday, it wont be a problem anymore." Mark said.

Ben looked at Ana. "Starbucks?"

"Umm well we just had one."

Ben frowned. Josie jumped up and grabbed Ana's hand. "We have to go check the hall we rented for the wedding, make sure everything is set up."

"Yeah, we'll be back later." Ana said.

"Josie, no more trips to Starbucks." Mark said waving her over.

Josie just smiled and bent down down hugging him. "Yes dear."

Mark just grinned and rubbed her back for a moment. "Love you."

Josie kissed his lips."Love you too."

Ana hugged Ben. "See you in a while.

Ben nodded and kissed her. "Thats fine, we'll talk about StarBucks when you get back."

The girls left and Mark and Ben just laughed , they realized the two girls together were a handful.

* * *

The girls took in the hall, it was beautiful, Mark had hired someone to decorate it for the wedding, the girls walked through looking at the flowers and the tables set up, it was really gorgeous, Mark had white and red roses throughout the hall. "So sis." Ana said as they sat down to rest. "Mark had a talk with you did he?"

Josie just shrugged. "Yeah he was pissed about me drinking coffee and not very thrilled with the attitude I gave him."

Ana nodded. "I bet you told him off good."

"Well at first, then I came to my senses, so he's bossy, I don't care anymore, I love the man so much Ana, he can boss me around all day long, he was just concerned, he don't try to control me, he just gets that way when he is concerned about me, I love him just the way he is."

Ana smiled, her little sister was head over heels, she never thought she would see Josie like this over any man. "So, did he lecture you little sis?" She asked grinning.

"Umm yeah, pretty much." Josie said.

"Okay sis, tell me what did he do to you, I know you, you're not telling me everything." Ana demanded.

"Jeez, do I ask for every detail on you and Ben?"

"Yes." Ana said laughing.

Josie smiled. "Nothing really, okay?"

Ana looked at her sister. "Hmm I bet I know, he spanked you didn't he?"

Josie looked at her sister. "Why would you say that?"

Ana just grinned. "Well one, he seems like the type, all big bad and dominant, two, I have one of my own, Ben is the same way, I like him that way, it turns me on, and three I heard you getting your ass smacked last night."

Josie just turned red and then started laughing. "Yeah well, he likes it, and I cant say I don't like it, he's very hot when he goes all Neanderthal on me, besides that was just for fun, well mostly, his real threat was to make me go fishing with him, every time I drink coffee" She said making a face.

Ana laughed. "Margery would have a coronary if she could here us talking."

Josie laughed. "Yeah I know, how the heck did we end up so different from her."

Ana shrugged. "Yeah now Ben is going to be after me, about the coffee."

Josie just smiled, her and her sister seemed to have the perfect life, she just hoped tomorrow her mother would show up.

* * *

The next morning was crazy as Jenn, Sammy and Ana were holed up in a spare room trying to get Josie ready, her nerves were shot and the girls wouldn't let her see Mark again till the wedding.

Her dad had came in and tried to calm her down, but she was just too nervous for anything to help.

She couldn't help wondering if her mother was going to show up.

Josie got up and started pacing, this was a big step for her and he nerves was jangling, she could sure use a coffee. "I need to see Mark."

Ana shook her head. "Bad luck."

"I don't care, I need to talk to him." She said her voice rising.

Sammy came over. "I'll bring him to the door, okay?"

Josie nodded and calmed down a bit, she hadn't seen him today and she really needed to just hear his voice if nothing else. A few minutes later Sammy came in. "Okay he's behind the door, go talk to him."

Josie rushed over and cracked the door, but stayed behind it, she didn't want to invite any bad luck. "Mark, I'm so nervous, are you sure I cant have a coffee?"

Mark smiled, but he heard the tension in her voice.

"Josie give me your hand."

Josie stuck her hand through the crack in the door and sighed when she felt his big rough hand take her small one and hold it tight. "Everything is going to be fine, I promise, theres nothing but smooth sailing ahead for us, okay, I want you to believe that, the wedding is going to be perfect."

Josie smiled, she could believe anything this man told her. "I love you Mark."

Mark smiled and pulled her hand to his lips kissing it. "I love you too baby, I'll see you down at the hall, we're taking off, okay?"

"Okay."

Mark gave her hand one more kiss before he let it go. Josie shut the door and turned to face her sister and friends. "Okay lets get this show on the road.

* * *

Josie was waiting in one of the side rooms for her dad, she looked at the time, five more minutes, she felt like she was going to explode if she didn't get this going soon, she paced back and forth wondering if her mother was going to show up.

Fred Shelton was heading back to the room Josie was waiting when he spotted Margery lurking at the back door of the hall. "Margery come here." He said grabbing her arm and pulling her in a empty room.

"Fred have you lost your mind let me go." The tall brown haired woman demanded.

"No, not this time, our daughter is happy, happier than I ever seen her, you're going to go in there and take a seat and not make any kind of fuss." he said still holding her arm.

"Okay, Fred, I wasn't going to do anything anyway, I love Josie I want her to be happy." She said glaring at her long time lover.

Fred sighed. "Margery, I'm going back to our home after the wedding, I'm retiring, I've spent years and years doing research and writing papers..I'm ready to be a grandpa, I have two grandchildren on the way. I'm going to spend my time, just relaxing, fishing, whatever and spending time visiting my daughters and two grandchildren, I missed out on my daughters growing up, I'm not missing out on my grandchildren."

"What brought this on?" She asked looking at the man she had loved for forty years.

He shrugged. "I'm getting older, I want to be with my kids, do you seriously want to miss out on your grandchildren so you can write another book, Go on another book tour, give a lecture?"

Margery looked at Fred. " I do want to know my grandchildren." She said looking up at him.

Fred squeezed her hand. "Then you have a decision to make."

Margery nodded and Fred bent and kissed her. "I love you, maybe we could even spend some time together, its time for us." he said.

"I love you too, maybe you're right."

Fred laughed. "Let me go walk my daughter down the isle, you go find a seat, grandma."

Margery laughed. "Don't get carried away old man."

Fred just laughed and bent to kiss her again. "I'll see you soon." He said winking.

Margery just shook her head as she left, one thing had never changed, she still loved Fred just as much as she ever had, and it was time to let her daughters live their own lives, so she could live hers. She just shook her head, a baseball player and a wrestler, she just didn't get it.

* * *

Fred patted his daughters hand. "Your Moms here , and she's going to behave, so stop worrying."

Josie smiled up at her dad. "Okay."

The music started and they walked to the doorway and started down the isle that was strewn with rose petals.

Mark swallowed hard, she was so damn beautiful, her dress was beautiful, it had pearls sewn to it, with a long train, but it paled in comparison to her, she was gorgeous.

He could see she was smiling under the veil and he winked at her causing her to grin.

Paul was his best man and he elbowed Mark. "you're one lucky man." he said grinning.

Mark nodded. "I know."

When Fred got to the end of the isle he placed Josie's hand in Mark's. "Take care of her."

Mark nodded at the the older man. "That I will."

Fred kissed his daughter and went to take a seat beside Margery.

Mark lifted the veil and smiled.

Mark kept her hand in his and they turned to face the minister. "Mark ,Josie please join hands and repeat the vows you have chosen.

Mark took her other hand "I Mark take you Josie, to be my Beloved wife  
To share the good times and hard times side by side.  
I humbly give you my hand and my heart  
as a sanctuary of warmth and peace,  
and pledge my faith and love to you.  
Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal.  
Just as it is made of incorruptible substance,  
my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring, I thee wed."

Josie smiled and squeezed his big hands, and Mark took the ring from his pocket and slipped it on her finger.

Josie felt her eyes tear up, she had no more doubts. "I Josie take you Mark, to be my Beloved husband  
To share the good times and hard times side by side.  
I humbly give you my hand and my heart  
as a sanctuary of warmth and peace,  
and pledge my faith and love to you.  
Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal.  
Just as it is made of incorruptible substance,  
my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring, I thee wed."

Josie took the ring she had in her palm and slid it on his big finger.

The minister smiled. "Because they have so affirmed, in love and knowledge of the other, so also do I declare that Mark and Josie are now husband and wife. "

The two smiled at each other and Sammy and Jenn sniffed as they smiled at the in love couple.

Ana cried tears of happiness for her sister. Even Margery was dabbing at her eyes.

"You may kiss your bride." The minister said.

Mark smiled and cupped Josie's face, and lowered his head gently capturing her lips. Josie wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers finding his ponytail and tugging his hair.

Mark smiled and lifted his head. "I love you Mrs. Calaway." he said gazing down at her.

Josie stood on her tiptoes and planted another quick kiss on his lip. "I love you too husband."

Josie looked up at the big man and knew all the doubts and indecision had been washed away by his unwavering love and patience. Mark was right there was nothing but good times ahead.

_Epilogue_

_eight years later..._

_Josie came out of her office, four years ago, she had sold out her part of Female Fantasy's to Jenn, who was now running it, along with her new husband Shawn Micheal's._

_Josie smiled, it had taken the two of them long enough to admit , their on and off again relationship was more than sex, but they finally came to their senses. _

_Josie had kept on with Female fantasies three more years after the birth of her child, but finally she realized she wanted to be home more._

_She had opened a small office from her home, Mark had built a small building not but a few steps away from their home and she still did marriage counseling, her first love, but she had cut way back, only seeing a few patients at a time, her family came first._

_Josie grinned. "Mommy Mommy, are you done."_

_Her seven year old daughter stopped right in front of her. She was a beautiful child, with long red curls, and her mothers brown eyes, freckles sprinkled across her nose._

_Josie swung the girl up in her arms and kissed her cheek. "yes..I'm done for the day."_

"_Good c'mon, daddy say for you to come right now."_

_Josie smiled and set the girl down."Okay Hope."_

_They walked along holding hands. "Guess what Aunt Ana and Uncle Ben, and Jimmy are coming for my birthday, daddy said they called."_

"_I know, thats great honey." _

_Hope nodded. "I cant wait, grandma and grandpa are coming too, they called, and Aunt Jenn and Aunt Sammy, its going to be so much fun mommy."_

_Josie smiled at her daughter's excitement. "We better hurry, daddy's waiting the little girl said tugging her along._

_Josie laughed, nobody liked to keep Mark waiting._

_They walked in the back door and Josie watched Mark with their children._

"_Jase here, sit down, mommy will be here in a minute." He said lifting his four year son to his booster seat._

"_Kay daddy."_

_Mark lifted their youngest daughter to her high chair. "Alright baby princess." he put her bottle full of juice on the high chair and the ten month old grabbed it and stuck it in her mouth. Red haired with green eyes, she looked just like her daddy._

_Josie couldn't help but smile as he leaned over talking nonsense baby talk to her , Raine pulled the bottle from her mouth and grinned up at her daddy. "Da Da Da Da." The infant babbled._

"_Daddy has the smartest baby in the world." He told the baby._

"_Daddy I'm Here!"_

_Mark turned to look at their five year old son Paul. He had on underwear and a batman cape, his newest hero for the week._

"_Well hello Batman come to save the day?" Mark asked lifting the five year old high in the air. Josie just smiled of all their children Paul looked just like her, brown hair and brown eyes, Mark called him mini me sometimes cause he looked just like his wife._

"_Yeah daddy, is the joker hanging around, cause I'll kick his as..." The boy stopped short. "His butt I mean."_

_Mark gave the boy a look. "Didn't we have a talk about those big words." _

_Josie had to suppress a grin, Paul had picked up those big words from going to Mark's poker night._

"_Sorry daddy." The boy said turning his big brown eyes his daddy. _

_Josie watched his eyes soften. "Okay son, just try not to do that in front of mommy, okay?"_

_The little boy nodded and hugged his dad. "Okay daddy."_

_Mark set his son down and turned to find Josie smiling at him. "Hey honey."_

_Josie walked into her husbands waiting arms. "Hey."_

_Mark kissed her. "So whats the big rush?" Josie asked._

_Mark smiled. "We couldn't have snack time, without Mommy, ya know."_

_Josie laughed and sat down and Mark got the kids juice and set a cup of fresh coffee in front of Josie. "What I get coffee?" She asked grinning._

_Mark bent to kiss her again. "Yeah, you been good, I know you're still breastfeeding, but I guess one wont hurt."_

"_Mommy, have you seen the Joker lurking around here anywhere?" Paul asked seriously._

_Hope rolled her eyes at her little brother. "Yeah right Paul."_

_The boy frowned at her "I am Batman, don't make fun of me."_

_Mark set Josie her bowl of captain Crunch in front of her. Josie just grinned. "Remind me to give you a treat later." She said winking at him._

_Mark smiled and then focused on Hope. "Don't tease your brother, he's batman, okay?"_

_Hope rolled her eyes again. "Okay daddy, he's Batman."_

_The baby was banging her bottle on the highchair and Josie leaned over to kiss her. _

"_I gotta go Pee!" Jase yelled Captain Crunch falling from his mouth. Josie jumped up and set him to the floor. "Run."_

_Jase ran from the room clutching the front of his pants._

"_Boys are so gross." Hope said drinking her juice._

"_That they are baby girl, don't you ever forget that." Mark said lifting his princess up in his big arms._

_Hope giggled and hugged Mark's neck. "Except for you daddy, I love you."_

_Mark held his daughter close. He loved his kids, he was thrilled when Josie had told him she didn't care how many they had, she enjoyed the kids as much as he did._

_He set Hope down and turned to watch Josie lift Raine and lift her shirt to feed her, he knew there was not a more beautiful site in the world. Paul looked at his mother. "Mommy, can I have a bat mobile?"_

_Josie smiled. "Umm little one, for your play men?"_

_Paul grinned. "Uhh huh, did you think I meant a real one?"_

"_Just wanted to make sure.. Yeah we'll make a trip this afternoon." She said _

_Mark shook his head, she tried her best to spoil the kids rotten, but even so, they were still great kids. "Umm honey, didn't we tell Paul no more toys for a while, remember he jumped off his bunk bed and broke his table, punishment, is it coming back to you?" Mark said._

_Paul just smiled at his mother. "Thats when I was Superman, I'm Batman now, he don't fly."_

_Mark rolled his eyes, Paul had his mothers number. "Mark that was two weeks ago, I think he's learned his lesson."_

_Paul grinned and jumped up kissing his mother. "You're the best mommy in the world."_

"_Daddy, my zipper is stuck." Jase walked in with his pants around his ankles._

"_Daddy, do something." Hope said covering her eyes._

_Mark shook his head and bent down to pull Jase's pants up and zip them._

_Josie just grinned, there life was crazy most of the time, hectic and unpredictable from moment to the next, but she loved it and so did Mark._

_Mark sat Jase back in his chair and flopped down next to Josie. "You got Sammy lined up to watch the kids Saturday?"_

_Josie grinned, even after all this time they still had fantasy night, it was there time to be together and unwind and they always kept that date, once a week just for them. "Yeah handsome."_

_Mark leaned over kissing her. He was still so in love with this woman it made his heart ache. "Umm Mark, I have something to tell you."_

_Mark pulled back. "Anything wrong?"_

"_Well not wrong, its just, I'm pregnant, how do we feel about it?" She asked looking up at the big man._

_Mark grinned and put his big arm around her. "Happy and not scared at all."_

_Josie smiled and leaned against her husband, Mark had been right, when he said there was nothing but good times ahead and they had plenty more to look forward too. _


End file.
